Fox Guardian Spirited Away
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: this is my version of Spirited Away, but Naruto version, please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_"What is this place papa?" Asked a young girl with dark blue hair, and lavender coloured eyes, she looked up at a man with dark brown hair, matching lavender eyes as they stood in front of a shine. The young girl knew that they all came here to pay their respects to the spirit that resided here. It was the spirit of a fox named Naruto no Kyuubi. Though, the young girl didn't know the reason behind the shrine at all_

_"This shrine is a reminder Hinata. Long ago, when the village was being built a fox spirit came, forewarning everyone that there would be danger if they stayed here. The villagers didn't listen, thinking that the fox was only trying to trick them"_

_"Cause foxes trick people right papa?"_

_"Yes, the fox had told them that they were being crazy and had left. Thinking that humans need to learn their own lesson though, as the time went by the fox had come and again tried to warm the villagers and again, they didn't listen Finally, the fox decided to leave and let them find out on their own."_

_"Then what happened?" Asked Hinata as she looked up at her father, wondering what had happened next, wondering if the fox spirit every helped them or anything. Or if the villagers said sorry to the fox spirit, this story was starting to get interesting to the young girl._

_"The village was attacked by an unknown army of ninja's. The villagers tried their best to stop them but they couldn't fight off that many at once. But, when they thought that it was all over the fox spirit appeared once more but this time. To protect them, and used all the power he could muster and stopped the war, creating a unity between villages and thus, creating this shrine to remember what could have happened all those years ago."_

_"Wow" Hinata smiled up at her father, thinking that this was all so amazing though as she stared at the statue, she wondered if it had all happened. The statue was that of a man with nine tails thrashing out behind him. Fox ears that rested atop his head, but his face was too worn out for her to make out._

_Though, when Hinata turned her head, she thought she saw a tall man. He was fairly tall, muscular under his jacket. Blonde spiky hair and beautiful ocean blue eyes. She's never seen him in the village before. It made her wonder who he was though soon her gaze went back to the shrine. Maybe it was only nothing that her young mind to even think about._

_"Papa, why are we here though?" Asked Hinata with her wide innocent eyes, wondering why her father had brought her to this shrine, when all the other times her father could care less about shrines. She remembered one time when she had asked if they could go to the shrine in the next village, but he had refused._

_"For this shrine was made by our ancestor and therefore we are to protect it. And, since this shrine was built each member of our family has come here for luck. For, the spirit of the fox protects the heir of the Hyuuga clan."_

_Hinata just nodded softly, and just kept looking back at the shrine. Letting go of her father's hand, she prayed to the spirit of the shrine. 'Oh fox spirit, please protect me and hopefully meet you one day I wish to meet you and be your friend' Though, as she made her prayer, Hinata felt the breeze and a soft whisper had gone through her mind._

_'I wish to meet you too young Hinata and be your friend'_

_Blinking in confusion, Hinata tried to think who the voice belonged too, but she had a feeling that it was the voice of the spirit. Looking up at her father again she asked "what was his name papa?"_

_"Naruto no Kyuubi…"_

_"Naruto no Kyuubi" Hinata whispered softly, liking the way it sounded. Smiling brightly Hinata walked on home with her father, though as she left she stared at the tall blonde haired man and saw him smile a bit at her. Who was he? And why did he seem so happy?_

_Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Hinata had gone to the shrine each and every day. Not wanting to be away from the shrine so long as it meant that she could pray to the spirit of this shrine. But, every day she came to the shrine she would see the same man there. Still wearing the black jacket with an orange t-shirt and black jeans, but him being here was what confused Hinata the most. Why was he here every day? Was he waiting here for someone? Or was it something more?_

_Though, for some reason this man looked so very sad Frowning in thought, the little girl walked over to him asking "you okay mister?" She tilted her head to the side, her short blue hair hung in her eyes which caused her to tuck her hair behind her ears as she waited for the man to answer her._

_"Nothing's wrong little one, I'm just here to admire the shrine." Said the man, though his eyes betrayed his voice for his voice sounded happy but his eyes were sad, as if he had lost something dear to him. Though, she didn't know what it was. Hinata turned back to the shrine and smiled. "You seem very interested in this shrine young one."_

_"Yeah, papa said that the spirit of the shrine protects my family from harm."_

_"Oh? So, your part of the Hyuuga clan?" Asked the man with a small smile as he stared at Hinata, seeing her nod the man couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, I'm sure that the spirit of Naruto no Kyuubi will hear and protect you."_

_"How are you sure mister?" Asked Hinata with a tilt of her head,_

_"Oh I just know." He said with a smile and turned back to the shrine. The strange sad look had returned to his eyes, which made Hinata blink in confusion. Making her wonder he looked like that, as if he felt something bad was to happen. But, she tugged his hand trying to get his attention._

_"Do you need a friend mister?"_

_"You would want to be a friend with someone you don't even know?"_

_Nodding, Hinata just smiled brightly as she looked up at the sky, seeing that it was getting late. Frowning in deep thought, Hinata knew that she had to get home or her father would get upset with her. Bowing a bit, Hinata calmly said "I'm sorry sir, but I have to go" With that, she started to run off._

_Running down the streets, Hinata tried to get on home as fast as she could. Though, as she ran she couldn't help but wonder if the man would be okay. He looked so sad and wondered if he was going to tell her something for, the way he stared at her made her think if something was wrong. Though, as she ran Hinata noticed that a minivan was following her. It didn't cross her mind that something was wrong with that._

_Just thinking that maybe it had just had to go in the same direction that she had to go. But just as she turned the corner, the minivan had caught up to her and grabbed her. Hinata let out a muffled scream as the people tied her up and drove off with her._

_"Hmm, she's a pretty little girl. I bet her father will pay a pretty penny to have her back." Said a male's voice, which made Hinata look up at the people around her, she couldn't tell what they looked like, they wore masks of different colours. The one that had spoken was the one with a black mask and green eyes._

_"Yeah, now we just have to call her father and get him to pay what we want." Said the man with a green mask and brown eyes, the green masked man looked down at her and smacked her saying "stop staring brat!" The smack had bruised her cheek and made her cry a bit. She couldn't help but let out muffled sobs as she cried._

_'Papa please help me' she sobbed out, wanting someone to come and help her. But, she had a feeling that no one would come. That no one would save her, that she'll die cause of this._

_"Hey, we have your daughter Hyuuga. If you want her back alive we want ten million in cash and we'll spare her life." Said a man with a red mask, she couldn't see what colour his eyes were since he wasn't facing her at the moment._

_'Naruto no Kyuubi if you're real please help me I I'm so scared' Hinata thought with a sniffle, thinking, hoping, praying that the man in the statue would come and save her._

_Suddenly, the van stopped which had caused everyone to fly forward a bit. Hinata hit the floor of the van hard, causing her to whimper a bit in pain. Groaning, she looked up, wondering what had happened_

_"What the hell man? Why'd you stop?" Shouted one of the men, Hinata didn't know who spoke but at the moment, it didn't matter to her. All she knew was that the van had stopped for some reason, and maybe, it was her father? "Who the hell is that?" Said one of the men, which had confused her, sitting up more, Hinata looked out the windshield of the car and blinked for standing outside of the van was the blonde haired man from the shrine._

_'Mister' Thought Hinata, a little confused on why he was here right now. It didn't make any kind of sense to her right now._

_"Hey freak, get outta the way, we have places to be." Said the red masked man with a growl in his voice, but the man didn't respond, in face he didn't even more at all. He just stood there, his blonde hair shadowing his eyes and his head bent forward a bit._

_Though, when the man lifted his head, Hinata almost gasped. For his once blue eyes were crimson with black slits for pupils. It was a little shocking right now. His jacket lifted a bit, revealing nine reddish orange fox tails. Atop his head were matching pair of fox ears, the tips of his nine tails were white, the tips of his ears were black. It was as if he was a real fox._

_He growled his lip lifting as he revealed razor sharp fangs. It was as if he was really a fox man just like 'The spirit of the shrine' Thought Hinata; she was still in shock at what had happened. Not sure what she should or could expect to happen right now. As soon as she had thought that, the fox man lifted his fist and slammed it into the hood of the car, leaving a huge hole within the engine._

_"Holy shit!" shouted one of the men; they were shocked that someone had done that. Let alone, look like he did. Many of the tails flared around him as if to show his rage. One of the tails went to the side of the van, opening the door and ripped it off its hinges and throwing it aside, then pulling Hinata out of the van and gently placed her at his side._

_"You mess with this girl, and then you mess with me. I won't allow anyone to harm Hinata." Growled the man as he flexed his fingers, revealing the claws that adorned his fingertips, Hinata just stared in shock, she hadn't expected any of this before never knowing that anyone could have claws, or fangs Heck, she didn't even know that people could even have fox ears and tails._

_The men ran out of the van and charged at the blonde haired fox man._

_The man grabbed Hinata with one of his many tails and hid her behind his back as he used the others to hit the men. Then used his claws to slash at them, he punched kicked and wacked the men so he wouldn't kill them. Though one of the men shot him in the shoulder, causing the fox man to roar in pain as he slashed at the men as his eyes flashed with rage._

_The man slashed at the men, ripping their skin and sending their blood everywhere. It all happened so fast that Hinata couldn't remember how it ended. Though, when the fight was over, Hinata felt the man move her into his arms as he ran off. His form slowly returning to that of a human and placing her in front of her home, which only confused the little girl even more for how did he know where she lived?_

_"You'll be safe now I'm sorry you had to see that" He whispered softly, he only saw Hinata nod softly. Giving a sad smile he said "I'm sorry Hinata I want to give you something it'll protect you for I failed to let you know about the incoming danger" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful necklace. The chain was pure silver, and on the chain was a beautifully carved crystal fox with nine tails. "Wear this, and I'll be with you in spirit I'll always be looking out for you little one."_

_Hinata looked up at him and took the necklace then looked up at the fox man once more. Wondering if he was really Naruto no Kyuubi. But couldn't think on it at the moment she placed the necklace around her neck and looked back up wondering if she'll ever see him again._

_"Don't worry little one, I'm sure we'll meet again Just you wait" He said before kissing her forehead and ran off in the shadows._

_And so she did..._

Many years had passed since then; Hinata was standing in front of where the shrine once was. It was destroyed when she had turned seven. Her father saying that since she was kidnapped that the shrine was worthless now, that there was no point in keeping it anymore. Though, she had tried to explain to him that it had worked. That the spirit of the shrine had come to her rescue, but he didn't believe her. Only saying that it was because he had told her stupid stories when she was a kid, but no matter what Hinata knew that it was real

Least till she had turned seventeen, for at that age she had started to believe that it had been a dream. That she had just been so frightened that she had willed the idea of being saved by the spirit of the shrine to save her. Sighing softly, Hinata knelt where the shrine once stood as she said "I'm sorry that I couldn't keep this up. You may not be real but you were the closet thing I had to a friend as a child." Turning around, Hinata started to head to her car. Now, at the age of nineteen, she had moved out of her family's home and was moving to the city with her abusive boyfriend Kiba. She had hoped to find someone different, like the man she had seen in her dreams.

But that's all it would ever be, a dream.

"Hurry up Hinata! We have to get to our new house!" Shouted a man with tanned skin, dark brown hair and animal-like eyes, Hinata didn't know why she had fallen for him in the first place. But now, she was too deep with him and couldn't get out. She gripped the fox shaped necklace in her hand as she took a deep breath.

This necklace was the only thing that gave her the strength to get past her problems with Kiba. Maybe someday, she would have the courage to get out of this relationship with Kiba, but for now she was stuck with him. Though, what she didn't know was that she was in for one huge adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

As they drove, Hinata looked out the window, wondering what their new house would look like. It made her wonder what kind of life she would have if she hadn't met Kiba. He had been so nice to her when they were in high school, but now he he was just so abusive And she knew that she couldn't leave, or get out of this relationship with him. She was far too deep in this relationship with Kiba. Gently gripping the necklace, Hinata wondered if the man that gave it to her had been real or, if this had been a random gift that had been given to her. She couldn't remember anymore the memory was so far away from her.

"What are you doing Hinata? Why don't you just get rid of that necklace? It can't be worth anything to you after all." Kiba said with a bit of a growl.

Hinata knew that Kiba was pissed off about the necklace. Ever since they started dating he tried to buy her new necklaces to get her to forget about the nine tailed fox one she wears every day. But, something told her to keep it. That it was worth keeping, that she would find the one that gave it to her. Though, she didn't know why Sighing softly, the young woman said "I can't Kiba. It means a lot to me, it holds a great value to me that could never be replaced"

"There could be millions of necklaces like that Hinata! Come on, just get rid of it and get a new one or something later, after all it makes you look like some spoiled bitch."

Hinata just stared at him with sad eyes, he just didn't get it how could he? Kiba believed in violence to deal with a girlfriend. But, Hinata believed that love and equal partnership was the real way to be with someone Sighing softly, Hinata whispered "this is a one of a kind necklace. I've looked. No one could even come close to coping this."

"Whatever."

Hinata just sighed softly; it didn't matter to him did it? All that mattered to him was that she got rid of this damn thing. But she wouldn't. No, she couldn't There was a soul purpose for this necklace, whatever that was, Hinata had a feeling that she would find out. Yawning, she ran a hand through her waist length blue hair as her lavender coloured eyes shined with the morning sun. Looking around at the surroundings of the town she grew up in.

It was so hard to believe that she was finally leaving this place. It almost seemed so heart breaking

The drive was quite; Hinata wasn't sure how long it was going to take them to get to their new house. It seemed like it was going to take forever Maybe it was because long drives always made her think like that. Yawning softly, the young woman laid her head against the window, wondering about her family. Thinking that it was better that she had left. Her sister had started to work for their father, and as for her mother well she had passed away a few years after the shrine was destroyed. It seemed like no matter what, her life had been revolved around that single shrines destruction.

"Yo, Hinata I'm going to make a pit stop here. Gotta refill on gas and get some drinks." Kiba muttered when he stopped the car at a gas station. Hinata sighed and thought about getting her own drink. She had learned a while ago that when he meant by getting drinks, it was for himself and himself only. He never bothered to get drinks for her and that well it did hurt her feelings a little bit.

Once inside, Hinata started to look around, wondering what she could get herself. It was always such a hard decision. Though, as she looked, Hinata couldn't help but feel that she was being watched. Why that was, she wasn't sure at the moment. Hell, she had felt that she was being watched the last few years. Around the same time that she had started dating Kiba. And, it was starting to bother the young woman greatly.

"Excuse me miss, are you looking for something to drink?" Asked a tall man in his twenties, which had caused Hinata to look up and blink in confusion. He wore a hat that covered any sign of hair that she could have made out. A tall collared jacket that covered most of his face, the only thing that she could make out was the ocean blue eyes. Though, for some reason Hinata thought that she had seen them before but didn't make any kind of comment on it at all. Though, she nodded to his question which she saw that he had a faint smile on his face. "Well, I may not be an expert on drinks but try this. It'll lift your spirits."

Frowning in confusion, Hinata took a white can from the blue-eyed man and stared at it for a moment. The letters were silver as they spelled out 'Spirited Soda'. It was a bit of a catchy name. Looking back up at the man, who wasn't even there anymore? That was weird shrugging, Hinata walked over to the counter to pay for the drink but what had confused her even more was that there wasn't even a price for this soda.

"Just take it, someone must have left it here" Said the boy behind the counter, though for the boy's troubles Hinata left a twenty, why not? She figured that he would have to deal with Kiba when he came in for drinks and to pay for gas. Not like this could get any worse right? Yawning, the young woman walked out of the store and down to the car. Once taking her seat, Hinata fingered the necklace that still rested around her neck, doing that had always relaxed her.

Once she got her seat belt back on, Hinata took a sip of the soda and her smile brightened. It was wonderful! Giggling softly, Hinata started to drink the whole thing. She was surprised that anyone would want to give this drink away, it made her wonder though how that man got a hold of a drink that they didn't even have in the store in the first place? Maybe it was one of those many wonders about the world that no one would ever understand

"Bout time you finally got in the car you bitch." Kiba said with a hiccup. Which told her that he had been drinking already great, just great, this was the last thing that she needed right now. After all, he wouldn't let her drive the car

"Kiba, you shouldn't drink when you're going to drive"

"And maybe you shouldn't be a bitch you whore!"

Hinata blinked in shock. That had been the first time that he had ever called her a whore. Sure, he would call her a bitch once in a while but a whore was a new level for him. Turning away, Hinata whispered "I'm sorry" She just sighed softly and leaned her head against the window. Not sure what she could do now, only that she should keep her mouth shut for the time being.

Kiba just growled as they started to drive off. Hinata sighed softly, why was this happening? Why did she have to have any kind of feelings for someone like Kiba? Maybe, this was just how she was. 'Sometimes, I wish I had found love like Neji' Thought Hinata with a frown, since freshmen year Neji had asked his crush TenTen to be his girlfriend, and of course she said yes and as of a month ago they got married Young love yes, but they were in love

"Where was that house again?" Muttered Kiba as he looked around, which to Hinata didn't make sense right now since they weren't even in the city yet

"Maybe you should ask directions." Suggested Hinata with a frown, only to receive a growl from her boyfriend and, made her flinch away from him. He was scary when he was drunk.

"Maybe you should shut the fuck up." Kiba growled at her, baring his teeth at her. Revealing the sharp fangs that he had, which reminded her of dog's teeth. Sometimes, it frightened her a little bit. Hinata shrunk a bit in her seat, staring at the floor of the car as if she had found it interesting. Maybe she had, though at least it was better than staring at Kiba.

"Damn it, I still can't find it" Kiba slurred a bit. A sure sign that he was drunk, Hinata gripped the necklace around her neck once more, hoping that it would bring her a piece of mind right about now It was the one thing that she would need right about now.

Yawning softly, Hinata slowly gripped the map from the dashboard and slid it on the seat till it was right next to Kiba. Maybe, if she made him see the map that he'll finally get the idea that they weren't in the city yet. Better than nothing right? "Hmm?" Kiba felt something hitting his thigh, making him look down at the corner of his eye and there, he saw a map which made him smirk a bit. "I knew I had a map somewhere." Turning the car and stopping it at the curb, he picked up the map and tried to find where they were.

Though, from the looks of it, it would take a little while to read. The map was so big that it seemed impossible right about now. Sighing softly, Hinata slowly started to drift off to sleep. Maybe a nice nap will keep her busy for the time being.

_Hinata slowly opened her eyes. Wondering where she was, what was this place? It was nothing but an open meadow. It was beautiful, breath taking. It was something she never that could ever exist. But, how did she ever think of a place like this? Shaking her head, Hinata started to look around, maybe she could figure out what this place is, maybe this was somewhere she had been too before but couldn't remember. It was possible at this point right?_

_Hinata felt a calm and gentle breeze blowing her long hair, it smelled like cherry blossoms. Those were her favourite flower was wafting through this wonderful place. Though, for some reason she felt like a breeze on her legs?_

_Looking down, Hinata saw that she was wearing some strange clothes. Something she has never seen before. She was wearing pink pants that reached her knees. And tied around her waist was a blue apron. Explains why she felt a draft, since she had left with long black pants today Though, when she looked at her shirt she saw that the long sleeved fish net shirt and sleeveless purple zip up shirt was gone, replaced with a matching shirt with its sleeves tied back with a single white ribbon._

_"Why am I wearing this? I look like I'm about to go to work at a bath house" Hinata said with confusion, strange to see that she was suddenly in a different outfit Normally when she slept she wore she fell asleep in. But this, this was completely new to her_

_Running her hand through her hair, Hinata was shocked to feel that she had her hair tied back at the nap of her neck. This was really starting to confuse her. Why was she even having this dream in the first place?_

_"Hinata?" Said a strong deep yet also soft voice, Hinata turned around and her eyes widened when she saw a man standing there before her. Who was he? Why did he look so familiar? Shaking her head, Hinata stared at him, trying to see if she could remember him. Spiky blonde hair, deep ocean blue eyes, three whisker marks adorn his cheeks. But other than that, she couldn't make out how his face looked_

_He looked very handsome, which had caused the young woman to blush a soft pink. Though, looking closer at him, she couldn't help but notice his clothes A long sleeved shirt, the ends of the sleeves had swirling black flames. His pants, black with orange flames that reached his knees. And to finish his outfit was the orange belt that rested around his waist. 'This guy must really like orange and black' Hinata thought, though she blushed more as she could clearly see the muscles that his clothes clung too._

_"You can't be here" Whispered the man, which had confused Hinata deeply, for why couldn't she be here? It didn't make any kind of sense. Though, as she stared at the man, she saw some sort of joy in his eyes yet, also a deep fear._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You shouldn't be here Hinata; you'll be in danger if you come here"_

_"But, I am here"_

_"Only in your dream, you mustn't come here. Don't come to the city"_

_"The city?" What did he mean by that? Did this man mean that she shouldn't go to the city that she and Kiba were going too? If so, then it would make sense right about now. But, then again it didn't_

_"You'll be in danger if you go there. You'll face things that no one should ever face understand. Please Hinata, don't come to the city." Warned the blonde man, which only caused Hinata to be even more confused than before, what was so bad about the city? Was there something there that he didn't want her near? It was hard to say, but it wouldn't matter what she wanted Kiba was the one driving right now._

_"I'm sorry, but I can't Kiba won't listen to me" She whispered softly, not sure what she should do about this dream wait; it's only a dream "You're not real so why warn me about something that isn't even real in the first place." It wasn't a question, more like a demand from the young woman. She wasn't going to let a dream tell her what to do this time. After all, Hinata already got told what to do from Kiba._

_The man sighed as he said "then you'll face these dangers that I've tried to warn you about I've done nothing but tried to protect you over the years even though you've forgotten me, and my mind had forgotten you."_

_"What?"_

_"We'll meet Hinata"_

_Before Hinata could even ask what he had meant, the man faded away from her dream. This didn't make any kind of sense for the young woman. Frowning in deep thought, she tried to think on what had happened but nothing came to mind. What did he mean that she had forgotten him, and his mind also forgetting her? This was just getting stranger and stranger the more she thought about it_

_"This is only a dream Hinata, and dreams can't harm you in anyway" She told herself, wanting to wake up right about now. But, it was as if the harder she tried to wake up the more impossible it became. Her mind had also kept drifting to the blonde male, he seemed different then Kiba Everything that he had said made her wonder about everything_

_"Hey Hinata wake the fuck up already!" Shouted an angry voice, before Hinata could even figure it out on who the voice belongs too, she felt a stinging pain on her face and it kept happening over, and over the pain got worse and worse_

Whimpering, Hinata slowly opened her eyes to see Kiba standing outside her side of the car, his hand on her shoulder and his hard and cold gaze staring right at her. Hinata blinked at Kiba as she felt the pain in her face at full force. It made her whimper out in pain now, and she tried not to shed her tears fearing that Kiba would hit her again for it.

"Bout time you woke up you bitch Look, there's our future home." Kiba said as he pointed to the hill, showing her the bright white house that shined at the top of the hill.

Yup, that was their future home alright a home that won't be filled with laughter and joy. It'll be a home, filled with fear, screams, pain and suffering Something that the woman never wanted to deal with when she had her own home, seeing their home almost made Hinata want to cry out of fear. "It's great Kiba we're almost there." Hinata whispered softly, gently rubbing her face wondering if it'll bruise her pale skin

Looking in the mirror, Hinata frowned more too late, it already started to bruise Looks like she'll need more make-up to cover the new bruise on her face, reaching into her purse, Hinata started to dab the cover up with her make-up brush. Least they had cover up in her natural skin colour. It made up for it

"Makes me wonder how long it'll take to get there." Kiba muttered as he took his seat. Hinata just shrugged, not sure if he wanted her to answer him or not, but kept on putting her cover up, this was bruise number five She was still healing from the bruises he had given her arms, both of her eyes and finally her cheek. He didn't hit often but when he did, it hurt like hell. And it always took months for her bruises to fade away The bruises on her arms started to fade but the ones over her eyes wouldn't fade for a few more months at the most

"So Hinata, how long do you think it'll take to get to the house if we take this road?" Asked Kiba as he stared at the blue haired woman with his animal-like eyes, when she looked up at Kiba she wondered why she ever liked him. Was it because he was nice to her, and was willing to even speak with her? Sometimes it made her think, or she should say rethink on her relationship with him.

"I don't know, maybe if we turned around and took a different road an hour?" Hinata guessed, she wasn't really sure since she had fallen asleep to help her pass time. But, she had been afraid to give him any kind of answer, for she thought that he would beat her again. Thinking that he would someday kill her cause of these beatings, which was what she had feared the most.

"Maybe, but I'm not taking the chance for I might just end up going in circles, and I won't allow that to happen!" Kiba declared.

_'You'll just get us lost'_ Hinata wanted to say to him, but stuck with it being in her thoughts. What was the point of saying anything if he never agreed with her to begin with?

With that, Kiba started to drive on, still going down the road that they were on. Sometimes, Hinata thought that he had no sense of direction. And, will never ever gain a sense of direction if he kept up his attitude. Yawning softly, Hinata looked out the window, thinking on the day she had first met Kiba

_"Hinata, you should get a boyfriend" Said a girl with long blonde hair and a light shade of blue eyes, Hinata stared at the girl with sad eyes. This was something that her friend, Ino had been trying to do for over a year now. Trying to get Hinata a man, but no matter what everyman that was or did take any kind of interest in here was never her type. Or, were just plain snobs, or to the point where her father didn't approve of the boy._

_Sighing softly, the young girl calmly said "there just hasn't been anyone that caught my interest" Which was still so very true no one had caught her eye yet, and cause of that Hinata never had gone out though she never really tried for it felt like she still owed someone something important she just couldn't remember what it was anymore. Not at this moment anyway Running a hand through her shoulder length hair as she tried to think on what she could or should do to tell Ino that she was fine._

_But, her words would just fall on deaf ears._

_"Come on Hinata, there are plenty of hot boys here that have eyes for you." Ino said with a bright and cheerful smile. Hinata couldn't help but smile faintly; Ino had changed a lot since she started to date Sai. He was one of the greatest artists in the school, and he also had a weird personality. But not a bad guy no. Sometimes, it just seemed like he was a little more dense with a few things then he should._

_The only sure thing that people knew that wasn't hard to find was his feelings for Ino._

_"I'm fine being on my own for now Ino, if I'm to be alone through high school by fate then so be it." Hinata said with a smile, trying to be as cheerful as possible. Ino on the other hand just sighed softly; Hinata knew what Ino was thinking. That she was starting to sound like her cousin Neji. He always talked about fate and destiny that it started to get on everyone's nerves. Least, till he met TenTen, she had really changed him, and got him to think about his future Their future together_

_"You know what; I'm setting you up with one of my friends. And I won't take 'no' for an answer Hinata. You're getting a date and I'll make sure of it." Ino declared a bright and cheerful smile on her face. Well, once Ino gets an idea in her head she sticks to it_

_"Fine just make sure that he's nice." Hinata said with a small smile._

_"Don't worry Hinata; I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. So the only guy you deserve is someone both hot and nice." Ino said with a bright grin, which only made Hinata worry a little. This had bad news written all over it_

_Hinata was now waiting outside of the movies, for Ino had told her that she had found a guy that she might like. Though, she didn't have any idea who it was as of yet. But, hoped that it would be someone that would like her for her, sighing softly Hinata straightened out her light purple blouse, smoothed out her long black dress pants and made sure that her matching black heeled shoes were on properly so they wouldn't hurt her feet later._

_"Hinata!" Shouted Ino as she came to the theater with her boyfriend Sai, he was a tall man with short black hair, paler skin then Hinata herself. His eyes were so dark that they were black as the night itself. It made Hinata wonder how anyone could love those eyes but otherwise, he was still a very good guy and he really did care about Ino. Looking closer, she saw that Sai was wearing a casual white shirt with black slacks._

_As for Ino, she was wearing a purple halter top with matching purple pants that clung to her like a second skin. Though, the kind of make-up Ino wore almost made Hinata jealous. The only colour that worked for her was red cause of her pale skin. For Ino, every colour worked for her. She had blue eye shadow, and red lipstick. It made her skin glow with joy._

_"So, where's my date?" Asked Hinata with a tilt of her head, she didn't see anyone else with Ino and Sai. It made the blue haired girl think that Ino had forgotten about even looking for a date for her._

_"He'll be here don't worry. He said he was going to be a little late cause he had to do a few things for his sister first." Ino said with a small smile, which made Hinata feel a little better. Least Kiba was even on his way here, after all no one deserved to be stood up right? Taking a deep breath, the young woman waited outside with her friends as she waited for her date to show up. Yawning Hinata looked around wondering what this 'Kiba' guy looked like. Maybe, he would look like that guy she saw as a kid, she could faintly remember weird dreams as a child she saw a strange man, though now that she thinks about it Hinata couldn't help but think on how handsome he was even though she never saw his face._

_"Yo, sorry I'm late." Said a new voice as it got closer to them. Hinata blinked slowly and turned her head, for she saw a young man running over to them. He had short shaggy brown hair, animal like eyes and strange red triangles on his cheeks. It was weird seeing them, but to her it just added to his handsome features._

_He wore a simple red shirt and some ripped, faded blue jeans, his outfit was just so simple and yet, it fit him so well It made him look like he really was some wild animal. Hinata could easily feel the blood seep into her cheeks creating a blush that brought the only real colour to her face._

_"Hey, you must be Hinata. Ino said you were beautiful but that word just doesn't seem to do you justice." He happily said, and right away Hinata knew that this must have been Kiba_

_"Hi It's nice to meet you."_

_"The pleasure is all mine Hinata."_

_Hinata couldn't help but blush softly, maybe this could work out. Maybe she could be happy with someone that isn't that strange mystery man that had once been in her dreams. Smiling a bit, Hinata walked into the theater with her friend Ino, Sai, and Kiba. Maybe this really could be a happy ending for her_

_But sadly, it wasn't It was far from a happy ending for Hinata_

_A month after they started dating, Kiba started to act different. It was as if his kind and gentle act was just that an act. He started to yell at her, call her names and even beating her Hinata walked into the school, hoping to avoid Ino for she knew how her blonde haired and blue eyed friend would act if she saw Hinata's new black eye._

_"Oh my god Hinata, what happened?" Said Ino once she saw Hinata, which had caused the young blue haired woman to wince at the volume of the blonde's voice, this was what she had expected from Ino just what she had expected from her_

_"I I ran into a door"_

_"Bull shit! Running into a door wouldn't give you a black eye that big and dark!" _

_Damn, Ino was right Hinata looked away from her friend, not sure what she should do. If she told Ino that it was Kiba then Ino would blame herself for setting them up together, and Kiba would beat her even more, there was nothing that she could do. There was no way to escape Kiba, not even if she had changed her name and dyed her hair._

_"It's nothing, don't worry Ino I'm sure it'll be fine just just fine" Hinata whispered softly, trying to make sure that Ino doesn't dwell on it for she knew that Ino would only make it worse for her Ino just frowned at her with worry and concern but Hinata just smiled and waved it off as nothing for now. "I'll be okay; I was just clumsy today is all."_

_Ino just frowned again and nodded softly. Hinata knew that this wasn't the end of her misery but for now, she could only hope that everything would be alright for her, and wish for the best_

Frowning in deep thought, Hinata wondered why she couldn't beat Kiba herself she had trained in her families old way of fighting and yet, she wouldn't use it against Kiba why? Was it because she was too afraid to fight him? Or, was it just because she was just plain afraid of him in the first place? It would make some sense wouldn't it?

Frowning, Hinata guessed that she was just afraid of him, why else would she refuse to beat him? The young woman had thought that Kiba's beatings would just get worse if she even thought about fighting back. Her only way out of this, was if Kiba disappeared in some sort of fashion. _ 'Like that would ever happen' _Thought Hinata with a sigh, and it was all so very true. There was no way that Kiba would just disappear

"Huh never seen this before" Muttered Kiba as he slowed down the car, which had drawn Hinata's attention, for in front of them was not just some weird creepy statue of what she suspected to be a man, but was some sort of strange looking tunnel. Tilting her head, Hinata turned to Kiba wondering if he had any idea on what this could be.

"Maybe it's an old amusement park. Let's check it out." Kiba said with a smirk as he got out of the car. Hinata tried to refuse, but his glare had made the words freeze in her throat. Gulping, Hinata walked alongside Kiba out of fear. Thinking that something bad was about to happen. Was this what her nightmare, no what her dream had been trying to warn her about? No, that was just a stupid dream and nothing more and nothing less.

_'But, was it really just a stupid dream that had tried to warn me about this place?'_ Thought Hinata as she clung to Kiba's arm, much to his glares and growls, but the only thing that worried Hinata was what may, or may not come for them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let go Hinata, you'll make me trip over my own damn legs." Growled out Kiba, which didn't loosen up her grip on his arm, the young woman wasn't sure but even now as she walked in it felt like the wind itself, was trying to pull them further deeper into this so called 'plaster' tunnel that Kiba was so sure that it was made of. Though, for the young woman she thought that it was something else. That this place was made up of something else, something almost magical if that was even possible

"I can't I'm scared" Hinata said with a whimper, the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach wouldn't leave her alone right now. It was as if it was getting worse the further they went

"You women are scared of everything." Kiba said with a growl as he tried to get Hinata to let go of his arm.

Hinata didn't let go though, afraid that if she let go that something bad would happen to her. Though, she wasn't sure why that feeling was flowing through her, nothing could be worse than Kiba right? Yeah, nothing could ever be worse than Kiba. Not a single thing. Looking up at the young man, Hinata wondered why they were still walking. This place was nothing but bad news and she knew it. "Kiba we should head back"

"Shut up woman."

"But"

"I said shut the fuck up!"

Slap.

"Ow!" Wailed Hinata as she rubbed her now sore cheek, which she knew would leave a bruise something that she really didn't need right about now. Sniffling a little bit, Hinata followed Kiba, thinking that maybe she should just keep her mouth shut. If she said anything else then he might hit her till she fainted. Sighing softly, Hinata looked around, her long blue hair darting with the movement. The wind felt like it had started to pick up for some strange reason.

Though, at the end of the tunnel Hinata saw the sun shining, to her it felt like the wind had been drawing her to this place. Frowning in confusion Hinata saw a beautiful meadow. The same one from the dream she had while in the car. So if this meadow was real than did that mean that that the dream had really been a warning, but if it was a warning then where was the man?

Taking a deep breath Hinata was about to say something but her words froze in her throat when she saw Kiba's death glare. It was best to not say a thing right now No matter what she said, Kiba would only get pissed and she knew that. Sighing, Hinata stayed quite as they walked through the meadow. Maybe, he will have one of his moments where he would get tired of something within five minutes and want to leave.

"Hmm we could get a lot of money if we sold this place."

Then again, maybe not

There was no way that Kiba could sell this place. It was just too beautiful to be sold, to wonderful in its natural beauty to be ruined with the ways of the modern world. The idea made the young woman sick to her stomach. Sighing softly, they kept on walking forward. Through the meadow, seeing the same statues that resided on the other side of the tunnel that rested here in the field, though as they walked Hinata also saw the strange little houses that resided at the top of the stairs.

Hinata had heard stories about those once. Those little stone houses are for spirits that resided in them. Though, what kind of spirits Hinata wasn't sure at the moment. But, it was exciting for her at the same time for her to see such things as these.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata and Kiba walked up the stone stairs, though what they saw was amazing. "It's like a festival had arrived" Whispered Hinata, hoping that Kiba didn't hear her, but what he had said shocked her more than anything since they started dating

"I agree, didn't think anything would even be out here looks like we can't sell these lands."

Figures, he was just disappointed that he couldn't make any money off of this thing

"Maybe you should look at its real beauty" Hinata suggested, hoping that he would listen to her for a change. Though, at the same time she highly doubted it. Sighing softly, Hinata listened to Kiba's rant on how she should just learn to shut the hell up and that he doesn't need her to have her own opinion unless they were with other people. It was the same old things all over again.

"Hmm? I smell food" Kiba said with a smirk and started to fallow the wonderful aroma of freshly made ribs. Hinata followed Kiba, knowing fully well that he couldn't resist anything that was related to meat. Sighing softly, Hinata looked around wondering what there was to this place. Even though she could smell the food (along with Kiba) she didn't see any people. Everything looked like it was open, yet no one in the kitchen or anything. It was so weird to see this.

Stretching a bit as she walked, Hinata couldn't help but think that this place was a little peaceful. How could no one ever advertise this place? This would have made a perfect place for families to come and spend time here, like having a picnic or even to have an amusement park here. Those would be the ideal things to have for family gatherings. Just thinking about it made her smile brightly, making her think of what it would be like to have her own children here, playing and laughing carefree.

But, the idea of having Kiba's children made her shudder.

"Steak hamburgers this is heaven." Kiba mumbled, Hinata stared at him and saw the drool at the corner of his mouth. How was someone so addicted to meat she'll never know at this point… But either way, Kiba was a weird guy when it came to meat that much was for sure. Yawning, Hinata took another look around of her surroundings wondering if there was anything here that she would like to try But then again, she wasn't really hungry so maybe a nice walk around would help her relax, and to get herself away from Kiba Staying near him for a certain amount of time (more like a minute) made her uncomfortable.

Rubbing her forehead, Hinata stared at her boyfriend as he went for the food that resided on the stands. And, of course he started to pig out on them as soon as they started to hit his place. Chop sticks in hand, he was chowing them down as if he hadn't had a decent meal in years. Which was saying a lot since the only thing he liked that she did was cook meat, and nothing but meat

"Kiba I'm going to go look around."

"Sure, sure whatever" Mumbled Kiba between bites of food, which had caused Hinata to sigh as she started to walk away, thinking of what her life would be like if she never dated Kiba in the first place Maybe she wouldn't have lived in life filled with fear and beatings. Maybe, she could have had a great life. But there was nothing that she could have done to have changed her past nothing at all

"This is such a nice place" Hinata said with a smile, idly rubbing her sore cheek. It still hurt a little bit so she couldn't put her cover up on it as of yet. But, once it stopped hurting her she'll apply it. Taking a deep breath, the young woman couldn't help but enjoy the clean air. It was as if the taint of the modern world had yet to come here yet at the same time, it hadn't ruined the air or the great feeling of this place. It was just so peaceful, so serene.

It brought a peace to the young woman, something that she hadn't felt in such a long time though she doesn't remember when that was, or even where. Sighing softly in contentment, Hinata kept walking through the small city, country or whatever it was. She didn't care, only that it was peaceful and it made her soul feel so much lighter Taking a deeper breath, Hinata felt her heart beating in a calm rhythm, if that made any sense, she felt all the fear and sorrow flowing out of her. Though, the thing that she noticed the most was the strange warm feeling that resided in her cleavage over her heart

It was her necklace

Why was it glowing like this? Lifting her necklace, Hinata saw the strange eerie crimson glow surrounding the nine tailed fox necklace. Its blue eyes staring right back at her, she didn't know why this was happening, but it was as if it was telling her something. Warning her that there was some sort of incoming danger that she had to be aware of, and yet she didn't dare listen to the necklace that was around her neck. Maybe, it was just nothing, maybe she was just thinking of something that didn't make any kind of sense at all.

Hinata didn't know why, but she felt like someone was watching her now did that make any kind of sense at all to her? Maybe she was just being paranoid over nothing. Shrugging her small shoulders, Hinata dropped the necklace and tucked it into her vest and under her net-styled shirt as she kept on walking. Turning left and right, she saw a variety of stands that looked like they served different styles of food, many from different states, cities, countries and towns. It was so strange to see all these different kinds of food here

_'Maybe it's some sort of cultural festival?'_ Thought the young woman as she looked around, though she was tempted to eat the food but for some reason a voice in the back of her mind told her not to eat it, that if she ate any of it that something bad would happen to her. Though, she wasn't sure what it was as of yet

Sighing, Hinata walked away from the stands and started to look around at the other places that were here, though she was still confused on this place. For a strange chill had gone up her spine, as if there was danger here. That something bad or maybe even good had happened to Kiba. For her, nothing could be worse than her being beaten to have happened to Kiba. Not, a single thing

Rubbing her shoulders, Hinata walked on, wondering if she could find anything that would be here that she would find interesting. Yawning softly, the young woman idly looked around, wondering if there was anything here, but so far there was nothing here for her at least not for the moment.

Though, there was a faint sound that she couldn't figure out it almost sounded like a horn? Blinking in confusion Hinata ran after the source of the sound. Wondering what could be making any kind of noise here, for it may look like everything was open but there was no one here. And that had only confused the young woman more and more with each passing second that passes. Taking a deep breath, Hinata found herself at a strange, yet very well designed bridge. The boards were, of course wooden, and the railings were designed to look like fiery flames that shined bright orange and crimson when the light hit it just right.

Tilting her head, Hinata heard it again. The sound of a horn, walking to the side of the bridge she saw it at the bottom of the bridge was low leveled looking water with cobble stones, and tracks. And along those tracks was an old looking train. Though, she wasn't sure how old that train really was. Tilting her head to the other side, Hinata saw it passing on by. She almost wanted to wave to it, but held that desire back. Sighing softly in content, Hinata just stared as the train rolled away on the tracks.

"What are you doing here human." Said a deep and velvety voice, which had caused Hinata to turn around and come face to face with someone, a man

Blinking her lavender coloured eyes, Hinata stared at the man that had asked her, no, demanded her to answer. He had spikey blonde hair that had reached his shoulders. Though, for some reason she thought that his hair should be shorter? Blinking again, Hinata stared at his appearance more. Deep ocean blue eyes, but they didn't sparkle no, they were hard and almost steel like, and almost as if they were filled with hate and anger, anger directed at her for being here

His skin was tan, though not so dark it looked so natural on him The whisker marks on his cheeks, it made her think back to her dream Was this the man that she had seen in her dream? Warning her not to come here cause of the danger that may, or may not be here waiting for her? Shaking her head, Hinata stared at his clothes; they were the same, just like in his dream But, they were different same style, but they were black not a single trace of orange at all Blinking, Hinata stared at his body again, strong jaw line, stronger than Kiba's. Soft looking lips, he had a face that girls would swoon over just by looking at them.

Looking at his arms, Hinata saw that she could clearly see his muscular arms, chest, and legs through his clothing. Mostly due to the fact, which they clung to him like a second skin He wasn't overly masculine, but at the same time he wasn't scrawny but, he looked strong enough to take on an army. But there was something familiar about him like she had met him somewhere before but can't remember where that was

"You shouldn't be here human. You and your boyfriend can't be here." Said the spikey blonde man as he narrowed his hard ocean blue eyes at her, but to Hinata, she thought that the pupils had turned snake-like for a moment. But wasn't sure why

Staring, Hinata tilted her head to the side as she asked "why can't I be here? And I didn't have a choice Kiba dragged me here I'm sorry I didn't heed your warning."

"What warning?"

"Didn't you send me a warning in my dream?"

"I don't know any humans not anymore anyway."

What did he mean by that? Did he used to know many people and- wait? "Why do you keep saying humans? Aren't you one?"

"No, I'm not. And humans aren't welcomed here. If you eat any of the food here you'll change into an animal of the masters choosing. Or, if you stay here too long then you will be turned into something else"

"Like what?"

"You don't want to know many humans have been turned into many things once they enter here. And you'll end up the same."

As he had said that, Hinata wondered why she hadn't turned at all She had wondered off, away from Kiba yet she felt fine, only the sense of danger was near her and yet, nothing more. Shaking her head, she asked "if that is true, then why am I still me?"

The man just stared at her with wide eyes, blinking as he stared in confusion. It was as if the situation had clicked into his mind. Which, Hinata thought was a little cute on this man. In fact _'He does kind of look sexy and handsome wait! Why am I thinking this? I I'm still dating Kiba he'll beat me'_ Shaking her head, Hinata stared at the man trying to figure out what he was feeling. Or, what was on his mind, for now he looked like he was thinking about a few things

"Did you drink anything strange recently?" The man asked suddenly.

"Yeah, some sort of drink called 'Spirit Soda' why?"

"Hm that normally only works if someone is already being protected by a spirit of some kind, and increases the power of the protection, you can't be harmed at all but… how did you get it?"

Hinata almost didn't get the last part; it was as if he was mumbling it to himself, but why it was so shocking and wait… "Already being protected by a spirit?" She saw him nod, which only confused her more, her lavender eyes showed her confusion greatly shining in her pale-like eyes. The man sighed softly, running a hand through his long blonde hair as if he was trying to find the words to describe to her about the 'protection'.

"Yes, you are under the protection of another spirit, so long as you wear the item that was given, then you shall remain protected at all times." Explained the man, hoping that Hinata understood what he was trying to say. Though, he wondered what the item that had been given, that much Hinata could easily see. But, at the same time it also made herself wonder for, she never received an item of protection. Though, suddenly her necklace started to glow crimson, as if it was sensing something

"What is that Hinata?" Demanded the blonde man as he walked toward her, slowly his hand reached out to grab the item that was under her vest and net shirt, but Hinata pulled away. Not bothering to comprehend that he had just said her name when she had never met him before. Or even said her name to him at all, it was all so very confusing to her

"Don't come near me, it's only a necklace that I got when I was a child." Hinata said with a glare, losing all trace of her past fears of people trying to grab the necklace and selling it for cash. For, because this necklace is one of a kind, many people want to take this necklace because it's worth millions. Narrowing her eyes, Hinata quickly lifted the necklace saying "there you saw it! Now don't come near me!"

The blonde man stared at the necklace with shock in his eyes. Why that was, Hinata wasn't sure of as of yet. But had a feeling that it had something to do with the necklace, though unlike other people those have seen it there wasn't a trace of greed in his eyes. It was more like, he's seen it before but where, she wasn't sure for the time being you can't have that necklace it can't be possible" The man gripped his head as if he was in a great amount of pain. Yet, didn't say anything or scream. It was as if he was having some sort of inner turmoil. If that was possible for someone like him, Hinata walked toward him, but he just pushed her away. "You have to get away, before the sun sets! I can't hold them off forever when they appear. Please, get out of here while you can you and your boyfriend and get out of here!"

Hinata just stared at him for a moment, but listened to him. She ran off as fast as she could hope to find Kiba. What that man had said, it was all so confusing there was no way that it could be real right? There was no way that what he had said could be the truth and yet, at the same time deep within her that believed what he had said to her "He's just crazy isn't he?" Hinata asked herself as she ran. Her heels clicking against the stone steps that she had passed as she tried to get back to the food stands that Kiba would be at. Hoping that it wasn't too late, and that what was said wasn't true at all

All of this had started to frighten her a bit, the blonde man's stare, him talking about spirits, that the food would change people that just being here would have changed her into something if it wasn't for that soda she had that increased her protection and that the man somehow knew her name This was all starting to freak her out to a new degree

Shuddering at the memory, Hinata ran through the shadowed streets, hoping to find Kiba. Wondering, hoping that he was okay. Sure, Hinata may not like Kiba anymore, but she wouldn't wish anything to happen, nothing that could change him anymore than he already has for the time being "Kiba! We have to get out of here now! If we don't leave then something bad will happen." She didn't get a respond from her boyfriend when she had arrived. Hinata placed her hands on his back, and shoulder hoping that he would listen to her for a change. Hoping that he would tell her that the food sucked and that they could leave now

But it wasn't in this case no, it was far worse than that.

For, when Kiba turned around, he had a huge belly, fattened thighs and upper arms. But, what had frightened her more wash is face. It still contained the red triangles and the wild animal eyes but what she didn't see was a human face no, in its place was the face of a pig The pig-Kiba stared at Hinata with its wild eyes and snorted at her, turning back as he tried to get some of the food that still resided on the table. Hinata screamed when a shadow appeared behind the counter and started to whack Kiba with something that almost looked like a fly swatter, was it a spatula?

"Ki Kiba?" Hinata said with fear, concern and worry in her voice, in her eyes. It was all so shocking to her, not sure what was happening. Was, was this a nightmare? Or was it so much worse? Is this all real, so very, very real? "This can't be happening!" Shouted Hinata before she ran as fast as she could, the sound of her heels hitting the stone was the only sound she could make out. The strange shadow that she had seen at the restaurant that Kiba had resided at, it seemed to have multiplied for she could see them everywhere she turned.

They all tried to grab her.

Tried to get her, as if to consume her into the shadows of darkness that resided in everyone and everything that had a balance of light and darkness but these creatures, to what Hinata could see they were nothing but darkness, why else would they only appear at night? Shaking her head, Hinata kept trying to get away; she couldn't risk getting caught by them. Fearing that if she did, that she would be turned like Kiba and the thought of that frightened her dearly.

Though, one of the shadows had grabbed her wrist tightly. It mumbled something to her, as if telling her that she shouldn't be here. Screaming out of fear, Hinata shouted out "let go of me! Please!" But it was as if this shadow didn't hear her, for he kept on tugging. Trying to drag her to one of the stands that resided, and it only frightened her even more. But, suddenly a bright flash of crimson light surrounded Hinata causing the shadow to let go of her. The shadow went flying, which had given the young blue haired woman time to get away. Maybe she could get away on time! This was her chance to leave this place! Sure, Kiba would still be a pig but it would be her way of leaving him right?

But, it seemed that fate wasn't on her side for once she got to the stone steps that she and Kiba had walked up when they arrived here was gone and the beautiful field was filled with water, it was as if it had never existed in the first place. Like it had been nothing more than a dream or even just wishful thinking to have seen something that beautiful

"Why is this happening? Why must my life be tormented like this?" Hinata whimpered softly, sniffling, the young woman felt tears streaming down her cheeks and falling to the ground. She wanted to scream, wanted to punch something. Anything to get her mind off of all of this drama, though sadly all of this stress was starting to become too much for her Hinata started to burst into tears, burying her face in her hands as she sobbed. This wasn't what she had hoped for why must this happen? Is this my punishment for letting the shrine be torn down? Cause I did nothing to stop it from happening? Why? Why" She whimpered out, thinking that it was all connected to the shrines destruction. It was the only thing that the lavender eyed woman could think of. Taking a deep breath, hoping to calm herself down Hinata looked up and gasped.

There was a ship with bright lights surrounding the ship. It was so bright that it was almost blinding, Hinata lifted her hand to rest over her eyes hoping dim the bright light. Though, once the ship had docked at the stone deck, Hinata couldn't believe what she was seeing, for coming out of the doors aboard the ship was strange floating papers with different symbols. She couldn't tell what they meant for the time being, but what had shocked her more than that, was what she saw when they started to get off of the ship, bodies started to appear out of thin air, and the paper faces were almost as if it were their faces did that make any kind of sense? Then again, not at this point nothing was starting to make any sense for the young lavender eyed woman.

"This isn't real! This can't be real damn it!" Shouted Hinata with fear as she started to run off, there was no way that she could be seeing this! Really, really seeing this for real how can this all be even possible? Shaking her head, Hinata kept running, hoping to get away from this, wanting to run away as far and as fast as she could. But feared that she wouldn't wake up from this terrible nightmare

Running through the soft grass, tripped on a hill and rolled down in the mucky ground. Staining her clothes, her skin, and her hair, once she had landed, Hinata just sat against the wall taking a few deep breaths trying to figure out everything that had been happening wrapping her arms around herself, Hinata tried to think, tried to figure everything out. There had to be a reasonable explanation about this wasn't there?

"Maybe I fell asleep somewhere and… and this is all just a dream" Hinata said to herself, her tears still streaming down her face as it washed away her tears. Hoping that this was nothing but a dream no, a nightmare least that is what she had hoped for" Whispered a voice she remembered only mew moments ago.

Looking up, Hinata saw that muscular spikey blonde man again. He stared at her with his steely blue eyes staring down at her. But, they weren't filled with anger this time which, confused the young woman a bit did he suffer from split personality disorder? "What do you want with me?" Whimpered Hinata as she tried to scoot further into the shadows of the building that she was near, wondering if he was going to hurt her, thinking that he was going to turn her into an animal like Kiba All of these thoughts had gone through her mind

The man knelt down to be eye level with her; he gave her a sad smile as he said "I'm sorry I really am Hinata. You can't return to the human world now it's too late"

"What do you mean too late?" Asked Hinata, a little scared and frightened at the moment. Though, being near this man made her feel a little better she wasn't as afraid as she was just mere moments ago did he remove some of her fear with a spell?

"The links to this world, the spirit world and your world the human world are only open during the day hours. Once its night, the gate way closes. The only time at night it is open, is when what you humans call 'Halloween' night falls upon the human world. Do you understand so far?"

Hinata nodded, she had heard stories of the spirit world as a child, but had only thought that was all they were just stories and nothing more, and nothing less. The whole time, her father's stories on spirits had been true she'll have to say she was sorry if she got out of this place

"And when you and your boyfriend arrived, it was day correct but unlike him, you weren't drawn to the food that is meant for the spirits. No, you were drawn to the beauty but even then, it wasn't enough to trap you your necklace it protects you from the magic that this world uses to confuse and trap mortals that enter here but then Kiba really"

"I'm afraid so yes And the only way to save him is too- get down!" The man pinned her to the wall, his hand just by her head, his body firmly pressed against hers. Hinata could feel his body heat flowing through his clothes and toward her. She welcomed the heat, being near him, it made her feel safe no, that was how she felt with Kiba and he beats her she won't fall for it again not again "It's safe now" He whispered as he pulled away from her, causing Hinata to whimper at the loss of body heat.

"What, why did you?"

"Orochimaru is looking for you He knows your still here but your necklace blocks you from his sights. His snakes are like his, what do you humans say? His blood hounds if you will? If he finds you, then he will kill you and take the protection that surrounds you." Said the man with a sad look in his eyes, why did he care so much that she was in danger? It didn't make any kind of sense to her at all, least not for the moment

"What can I do to save Kiba and to prevent myself from this Orochimaru's hands?" Asked Hinata with a serious look in her gaze, she may not love Kiba anymore, but she wasn't going to let anyone eat him because he was a pig There was no way that she was going to let anything happen this may have been her chance for him to leave her alone, but she won't let him die

"You have to work in the bath house. It's the only way, once you start working there, even he can't harm you."

"Alright how do I get in?"

"I'll have to sneak you in first. You have to trust me Hinata"

She wasn't sure what part of his plea got her to even listen to him. But, what Hinata did know about this man so far, was that he did want to help her she wasn't sure why but she felt like she's met him before that he had helped her in the past but wasn't sure why that was Maybe she had met him before, but couldn't remember _'But for the time being, I have to think on surviving this_ place' Thought Hinata with a nod, showing that she would place her trust with him

"Good, now I need you to follow me Hinata We have to sneak into the bath house That is where Orochimaru lies and that is who you'll need to get too once inside the bath house"

"But how will I get in without being detected?"

"I don't know yet"

Sighing, Hinata knew that this was to be expected wasn't it? After all, not like this man was given enough time to make up such a plan, even she knew that Though, once he took her hand, Hinata blushed softly, soon she found herself running with the man through the darkness, maybe this was just something that had been meant to be that this was supposed to happen in the first place maybe there was such thing as fate and destiny

"Wait, you never told me your name? You know my name so please tell me yours" She whispered, thinking that it was a wonderful name for him But, she wasn't sure why that sounded so familiar to her Maybe it was from a story that she had heard as a child Shrugging to herself, Hinata kept running with Naruto, hoping that the sound of her heels doesn't make a sound as she ran on the stone pathway.

Looking around, Hinata saw the many things that surrounded them. Naruto narrowed his eyes and flung his hand outward as the force of the movement had opened the door before them, he swung his hand backward, the force it had closed the door. Did Naruto have magic powers? Hinata just stared at Naruto with solemn eyes, as if she was trying to figure him out. But no matter what she had thought, it didn't seem to match who he may be. Or, she just didn't want to figure him out

Hinata's gaze soon saw a pen filled with pigs. She blinked in confusion, wondering why they had to go through here, but as they ran past it Hinata thought that she saw Kiba. But, that couldn't be could it? After all, she had just seen him not that long ago there was no way that he could be in this pig pen without any of his clothes already unless, people in this world were much faster than they appeared

"We're almost there" Whispered Naruto, Hinata just stared up at him, noticing how the passing lights brightened up his face, almost giving him a glow that she had never seen before making him look even more handsome then he already- no, she can't think that! If she thought about him that way then then it would only break her heart in the end

Finally, Hinata saw it, it was the same bridge that she had been on earlier where she had first met Naruto before finding out that she and Kiba had entered the spirit world.

Why were they here? Didn't Naruto notice that there were a lot of people err, spirits here? They would see her! And try to destroy her or something! It was starting to make her panic "Hinata," whispered Naruto as he stared on ahead, his voice was serious, yet also calming "I need you to erase your emotions from your system, if you feel anything it could break the spell I've cast alright?" Hinata could only nod, and cling to Naruto's body to give her a sense of security. Hoping that it would be enough to erase any and all emotion from her body though that was hard for her for Hinata had always been someone that had felt many emotions over the years

"How are you doing?" Whispered Naruto, not looking at her as he kept on walking ahead with her, which his only answer was a shrug which, Naruto guessed, was a sign that Hinata was doing fine.

"I'm back from my mission, I didn't see the human anywhere, and she must have escaped before the water filled the field." Naruto said to a strange dog-like spirit who only nodded and allowed Naruto to keep walking. Hinata looked around at her surroundings, trying to figure out what was going on, why this was all she was seeing she was still in a little bit of denial but could anyone blame her for that? (Probably not)

Though, as she walked Hinata saw someone just standing by the edge of the bridge. It was a man, almost as tall as Naruto beautiful red hair, light blue eyes pale skin strange red clothing that she couldn't describe at all but, they almost looked like the robes of a royal The strange black circles made his eyes look dark, almost evil looking And, the only thing that stood out was the kenji for love that resided on his forehead, just off to the side. But, what she had noticed was that his eyes were on her why?

"Almost there" Naruto whispered softly, Hinata looked up at him and looked over at the end of the bridge. They were almost there, which made Hinata relieved a little bit. But soon, a strange frog jumped out and smiled at Naruto brightly.

"Master Naruto, you've returned!"

Hinata freaked out when she heard the frog speak. That just didn't seem possible and yet here one was, speaking to Naruto as if he was some sort of great lord "What the- a human," said the frog with a glare. Naruto narrowed his and swung his hand at the frog and slapped him so hard and fast that no one had seen it. Then, Naruto wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist and sped through the crowds, smashing things with an unknown force, one that Hinata couldn't see, but she thought that she saw something zipping by.

Cause of Naruto's distraction, they were able to slip through a hidden door and into the back garden. Hinata pulled her knees to her chest as she whispered "I'm sorry, I… I didn't mean to panic"

"It's fine, humans aren't used to seeing a talking toad."

"That was a toad?"

"Yeah, if you do work here don't call him a frog he hates that."

Hinata blinked, thinking that she had seen Naruto smile. But she wasn't sure why that had surprised her at all. Taking a deep breath, Hinata looked around wondering where she could go at this point. Looking at the blonde man once more, she asked "now what?" She wanted to cry, but held in her tears. Not wanting to seem weak right now, she had gotten this far, and didn't want to risk it right now didn't want to risk seeming weak and frail

"Alright, I need you to relax Hinata I have to leave you alone cause if I don't go inside they'll come looking for me, and they'll find you"

"Don't leave me alone Naruto"

"I have too; I don't want them to find you"

"Listen carefully; once things die down, I need you to find someone okay?"

"Alright"

"You need to go out the back and down the stairs, once you hit the second landing, you'll see a door"

"Why can't I go with you though?"

"Cause I can't bring you with me, they'll hunt you down and kill you on the spot you have to sneak in and through that room is the best way"

Hinata didn't know what to do but she had a feeling that what Naruto spoke of was the truth. She could be killed if she went in with him. And, she didn't want Naruto to get in trouble, not when he is already risking so much just keeping her safe. Taking a deep breath, Hinata looked at Naruto with soft eyes as she asked but one question.

"Who am I to meet first?"

"The boiler man."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I know I was gonna post this sometime on thursday but there was a slight problem, my aunt was still at her boyfriend's house a few cities over cause of a nasty headache so I came right back to my mom's place**

* * *

><p>"The boiler man, who is he?"<p>

"He runs the boiler room Hinata, keeps the water nice and hot-"

"I know that! I meant his name"

"He'll have to tell you the teme don't like it when I tell anyone his name, he wants to tell them his name instead." Naruto calmly explained, though he rolled his eyes when he said 'teme'. She hadn't expected that from him, but she almost smiled, thinking that it was kind of funny when he did that. Naruto looked over to the sliding door; Hinata knew what he was thinking. He had to go back inside before they came out here looking for him. "Be safe Hinata" Naruto whispered before kissing her forehead.

Hinata blushed softly, feeling like this had happened before but couldn't think where or even when this had happened before. Gently gripping his wrist, Hinata whispered "I wanna know how do you how do you know my name? I I've never told you"

"I don't know I've felt like I have met you before" With that, Naruto got Hinata to let go and headed on inside, Hinata just sat in the garden. Staying hidden in the shadows waiting for everything to calm down Naruto felt like he's met her before? But where..? Even just a feeling isn't true right? Just a feeling couldn't mean he was right on guessing that her name was really Hinata

Taking a deep breath, Hinata kept on listening to the sounds of everyone panicking inside. Even though Naruto hadn't been in there very long, the noises weren't as loud, and starting to get even quitter then before. Looking over at the door, Hinata tried to think on what she could do to help her pass the time, but highly doubted that she would be able to do anything until everything really had settled down. Taking a deep calming breath, Hinata tried to think on what was to happen Looking over again, Hinata didn't see anyone near the door anymore. That had to be a good sign right?

Pushing herself to her feet, Hinata walked over to the back gate and slowly opened it. Hoping that no one notices the gate being opened and closed, hoping that no one would smell her or have very keen senses at all. Looking around, Hinata tried to calm her nerves. She was still scared out of her mind, still thinking that they would know that she was here, but she knew that she had to do this that she had to get down to the boiler room

"I have to do this" Hinata said with determination.

Walking through the gate, Hinata kept on walking, hoping that the sound of her heels doesn't do anything to make a sound. That was the last thing she needed right now. There was no way that she was going to get caught. Not when Kiba needed to be saved right now

Taking a small step on the wooden stairs, Hinata started to walk among the stairs. Hinata hoped that these steps were sturdy well, more sturdy then they looked for, they looked like they would fall apart at Hinata's weight and she didn't even weigh that much in the first place. "Keep going Hinata, you're getting there at least" She told herself, still scared out of her mind that the stairs would break and she would fall to her doom. Maybe she could tell Naruto about the stairs then again, if she did get in and had told him then people would blame him for letting her escape in the first place. And that was the last thing she wanted for him after already risking so much.

Hinata kept on walking down the stairs, hoping to get down there soon the stairs still made her nervous. Rubbing her arms, hoping to build up some heat Hinata had wished that she had worn a warmer shirt but then again, she hadn't expected to enter the spirit world, and that it isn't this cold out at night either

The sound of her heels only made her more nervous, sighing softly; Hinata sat down on the wooden step and removed her heels. Maybe this would make it easier to move without any sounds being made so she could sneak on by without being noticed Though, the more she looked at it, the more she thought that maybe the stairs were never fixed cause maybe no one uses them anymore that would make sense wouldn't it?

Reaching into her bag, Hinata set her shoes in there, and then pulled out her compact to fix the bruise that had showed up again from when she had fallen in the mud. Once she had the mud cleaned off, Hinata started to reapply the cover up. Though, Hinata thought of something, since she couldn't risk turning around to see if anyone was following her she thought that maybe, she could use the mirror in her compact to see behind her.

Grinning at the idea, Hinata looked in the mirror and blinked. For, she saw the red haired man standing behind her. He was muttering something that she couldn't figure out what he was saying, turning around quickly Hinata was about to tell him to leave her alone but he wasn't there Gulping, Hinata looked around at her surroundings, lavender eyes wild with fear and worry. Thinking that she was losing it, thinking that whoever had been there jumped off without her knowing or even seeing but nothing came to mind

Shaking her head, the young blue haired woman kept on walking, using her mirror to keep a look out behind her. Not wanting to be seen, not yet anyway. There was no way that she could handle it could she? Though, while Hinata had been in deep thought she had failed to hear the groaning from beneath her. When she did notice it at last, Hinata screamed and started to run down the stairs. How she was able to prevent herself from falling, she'll never know. It was as if something was controlling her as she ran down the old steps.

And, it was surprising that no one had heard her screams. Must have been pretty busy, or they didn't have as great hearing or they were just plain stupid

Finally, it had all come down to an end, for Hinata had run smack into a stone wall. "Owie" She said with a whimper and rubbed her face. Groaning in pain, Hinata had a feeling that her face would be just one big bruise, taking a deep breath Hinata looked up and gulped as she saw the window starting to open. Turning around the corner Hinata tip toed down the other flight of stairs. This was just turning out into a weird day err night.

"What could make this any worse?" Hinata mumbled to herself as she kept on walking down the stairs. Least these were stone, making it better for her not to worry about running and screaming down the stairs again "I wonder how far I have to keep going." Hinata asked herself, sighing softly she had finally reached the second landing.

"This must be it" Hinata whispered before opening the door and heading on inside. It felt a little warm in here, but not overly hot. Though, as she closed the door, Hinata gulped when she heard the sound of a hammer and a grinder? Shaking her head, Hinata kept on walking ahead, trying to see if whoever this boiler man was, that he was human looking like Naruto are, are you the boiler man?" Asked Hinata as she walked through the door way. Hinata couldn't see his face very well, but what she could make out was black hair with two locks hanging over his shoulders, and spiked out at the back, almost like a ducks feathers. Though, when he turned around the man stared at the blue haired, and lavender eyed woman with cold black eyes. "Um Naruto told me told me to ask you for a job"

"Naruto huh" Said the man before turning away from Hinata and kept grinding herbs and smashing weird material that she guessed was salt to help grind it easier. Hinata wasn't sure if he would ever tell him her name sighing softly, Hinata just sat down wondering how everything worked. And, she wasn't going to leave until she was given a job, or even a way to get to this 'Orochimaru'. "You'll never get a job here unless you've proven yourself worthy."

"I'm worthy!" Shouted Hinata, nothing could be worse than dealing with her boyfriend. She had been beaten day in and day out, had to clean up after him and his bar buddies and so on. Nothing and she means nothing could be worse than dealing with Kiba.

"I've yet to see proof of that young lady." Said the man before walking away from his desk to one of the many drawers that resided on the walls Hinata got a better look at him. He was wearing clothes similar to Naruto's. The shirt though, was blue with short sleeves, or, the sleeves were pulled back. Maybe so they wouldn't get caught on fire. And his pants, white with red swirls around the knees. But on his back, was a red and white fan. Hinata had never seen clothes like this, but she knew that they looked good on him.

"Please, I need a job. I have to save Kiba."

"Kiba huh? Why would you want to save someone that has done nothing but beat you? I see the bruises through your human make-up. Why save someone, that should remain a pig for the remainder of his life?" Said the man without looking at her, which had made Hinata just stare at him with a look that might have been shock

Taking a deep breath, Hinata whispered "Kiba may have been an ass to me, but no one deserves the fate that he is in right now. Even if it means being unhappy for the rest of my life, I have to save him. Even if he doesn't deserve to be saved I can't allow him to be like this forever"

The room was silent if it wasn't for the sound of the burner. She wasn't sure if he had heard a single thing that she had just said. Maybe he had just ignored her; it was hard to say with someone that she didn't know in anyway. Though finally, he had said something. Something, she hadn't expected to say from someone here in the spirit world for from what she had seen so far, everyone here hated humans.

"You have a bigger heart then any human I've seen before miss. That much I am sure of, but do you have the strength to endure the tasks of this place?"

Hinata blinked, she hadn't thought that many people would think she had a big heart. They always just said that she was too nice for her own good. Shaking her head, Hinata frowned and pulled her knees to her chest saying "I don't know what I should do to prove that I'm tougher then I look, but I know I'm tough, if I could handle Kiba's abuse for years then I can handle all of the tasks here you have to give me a chance boiler man"

"Sasuke."

"What?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm a fire spirit, something that humans would always wonder about of where fire comes from, it generates from myself." Calmly said Sasuke as he put the grounded up herbs down a pipe, which made Hinata confused, he had finally told her, his name and he still said it without any kind of emotion what the hell?

"Then tell me Sasuke, how do I prove myself that I'm strong?"

"Lift that piece of coal. Those can weigh up to sixty pounds and no human of your size could easily lift it. If you lift it, shove it into the furnace understood?"

Hinata didn't get it, sure that piece of coal did look heavy but jeez even she could lift that thanks to all of the training that her father had her go through. Taking a deep breath, Hinata set her purse down and walked over to the coal. She could do this, she knew she can Inhaling deeply, Hinata bent down and lifted the coal as if it was weightless. Looking around, the young woman wondered where the furnace was then, her lavender gaze fell on a tall machine that would open every five seconds or so.

Narrowing her gaze, Hinata took a few steps getting prepared for when she had to toss it into the fiery inferno. She knew that she could do this; she just had to prepare herself mentally for this. Finally, Hinata started to count down, if she was late just by one second then it could be terrible wouldn't it? Five four three Hinata started to get ready to throw the coal into the fire. Just another two one "Now" She whispered before throwing coal into the fire before running back. Taking a few deeps breaths, Hinata never knew that she had been holding her breath for so long. Something she hadn't expected before You are tougher then you appear" Mumbled Sasuke as he grounded up some more herbs, though Hinata wasn't sure if it was an insult or a compliment, she didn't know what to expect at this point Sighing softly, Hinata sat down next to Sasuke's desk, wondering what was to be done now Though, as she looked around the young woman couldn't help but notice all of the dirty dishes that had surrounded the place. Didn't anyone ever come by to clean this up?

"Hey Sasuke-kun, I brought you your favourite!" Said a woman's voice, it was bright, cheerful and a little bubbly. It was strange to hear someone so cheerful right now, but at least it was better than the voices she's heard lately.

"Sakura, when will you stop saying 'kun' in my name? You can just call me Sasuke" Mumbled Sasuke in a slightly embarrassed voice? That was strange, she thought that Sasuke was just an emotionless guy and yet he seemed fumbled and even shy

"I can't help it Sasuke-kun, it's just so cute to add 'kun' to your name." Said the woman, who Hinata guessed was Sakura. Looking over the edge of the desk, the young woman stared at a pink haired woman. She wore a pink short with its sleeves pulled back with a white ribbon. Her eyes were green as emeralds. Her skin was pale, almost as pale as her own. But there was one more thing that Hinata noticed this woman was flat as a board.

"Sasuke-kun, how many times have I told you not to leave your dirty dishes around?" Mumbled Sakura as she started to clean up the room, Hinata cursed to herself knowing that if she gets caught then she was as good as dead right now. This was bad, so very, very bad! "Jeez Sasuke-kun, no one ever comes by to clean up after you?"

"Cause you're the only one that can tolerate me right now. All of the others hate me, though I, I don't mind your company" Sasuke mumbled as his cheeks went pink. Hinata let out a soft giggle, thinking that it was cute that Sasuke acted differently with this Sakura girl here. Less he acted this way with people he knew very well.

"Sasuke-kun, is someone else here?" Sakura said with a glare, which had made Sasuke go pale for a moment. Hinata covered her mouth, not sure what to do. She can't risk being found, if she was found then she couldn't get a job here, then she couldn't save Kiba and she was doomed! Curling in a tight ball, Hinata waited for it to end she was going to die

"What the hell is this human doing here?" Shouted Sakura, picking up Hinata by her vest as she narrowed her green eyes on the woman, which had caused Hinata to gulp out of fear, for it almost seemed like Sakura's eyes had grown darker with hate. "You're the one everyone's been looking for! And you've been flirting with my Sasuke-kun!" Shouted the woman with her fiery rage, which made Hinata blink in confusion, and gulp in fear

"I'm not doing anything with Sasuke I swear! I just got here" Whimpered Hinata; she was so truly afraid right now. Thinking that this woman was going to kill her, though it had sorta surprised the blue haired woman that the pink haired woman could lift her

"Sakura put her down. She speaks nothing but the truth; she had just arrived here so she could save her boyfriend." Calmly explained Sasuke as he grabbed Sakura's wrist, making her gently place Hinata back on her feet, which Hinata was thankful for but when she stared at Sakura and Sasuke, she couldn't help but blink in surprise. For Sasuke was trying to calm down the pink haired woman. "Sakura, I mean what I said. She only mumbled things under her breath.

"I'm sorry Miss Sakura, but I really did just get here I only got here I have to get a job" Hinata whispered softly, letting out a soft sigh as she thought that Sakura was only going to punch her but it never came. No, for Sakura was glaring at Hinata's chest. "Um Miss Sakura?"

"Damn it another girl that's bigger than me why am I so damn flat!" She shouted, which had only confused Hinata even more. Sighing softly, Hinata didn't know how to calm Sakura down. It didn't matter for some woman, they were just flat, and for woman like Hinata, well they were gifted with a big chest.

"To explain things a bit Hinata, Sakura here is both a spirit of strength, and of cherry blossoms. And because she is of strength, it had given her a small chest." Calmly explained Sasuke with a soft sigh, which made Hinata nod in understanding for mostly its guys that are tough, not woman well, not to have inhuman strength anyway

"Fine, so who sent her to you Sasuke?"

"Naruto."

"You serious? Naruto never helps anyone he only cares about himself."

"Naruto is a good man! He told me to come here; he had tried to warn me!" Shouted Hinata, only to cover her mouth thinking that she had just given him away, though it only made Sasuke smirk an amused smile though it had only confused her even more, why would Sasuke be smiling?

"Naruto had always been a strange guy, but if he's gonna help you then so will we. Sakura, take her to Orochimaru." Calmly said Sasuke as he grinded up some more herbs and smashed some roots. Hinata turned around and stared at Sakura, only to see her glaring at Hinata for a moment.

"No way."

"Sakura"

"No."

Hinata just stared at Sakura and Sasuke for a few moments. Wondering what he was going to do to make Sakura help her. For, it seemed that Sakura had gotten it in her mind that Hinata was going to take Sasuke all for herself. But, that was the thing, Hinata didn't want Sasuke she didn't want anyone

But soon, she blushed softly at what Sasuke was doing please help her" Whispered Sasuke as he placed his hand on her cheek, which made Sakura blush softly. Hinata did not see this coming He rubbed his thumb on her cheek before moving his hand where his thumb now rubbed Sakura's lips as he whispered "she only needs to save her boyfriend and she can leave For, if you help her then you'll be deeply rewarded" He leaned in closer and closer. To the point where he would have almost kissed her, though he pulled away and ran his hand through his hair before going back to his desk.

"O-O-Okay" Sakura whispered in a breath taken tone of voice, which Hinata guessed that Sakura had feelings for Sasuke, and he for her. Why else would he do that, or even be willing? Well, and that he sounded so very convincing as well. Sakura let out a cough as she said "come on then girl, I'm gonna take you to Orochimaru." With that, Sakura started to head to the sliding door, though Hinata set her purse down before following the pink haired woman.

"So your name is Sakura correct?" Asked Hinata as they walked through the stone hallway, she guessed that the stones were to help keep it nice and warm down here, she wasn't really sure on that but it would explain why it was warm down here.

"Yes, and if you do work here stay away from Sasuke-kun, he's mine."

"I don't want him Sasuke isn't my type"

"Really? Good"

Blinking up at Sakura, Hinata wondered why she wasn't going to beat her. Sighing softly, Hinata was a little thankful that no one was going to beat her at the moment. Though, as she walked with Sakura, Hinata's thoughts wondered to Naruto. Why did they talk about him as if he didn't care about anything or anyone? That he only cared about himself but why would he do that when he tried to help her? It didn't make any kind of sense to her

"Sakura, you sure that Naruto doesn't help others?" Asked Hinata with a frown, hoping that it wasn't what she had thought

"I'm sure. I may not have worked here as long as Sasuke and Naruto, but I know enough Naruto isn't to be trusted. He is Orochimaru's apprentice." Hinata thought that she felt her blood turn to ice, Naruto worked for he was dear god Hinata didn't know why she felt like this, but she had to forget about him there just wasn't a point in thinking about Naruto He was only going to cause her harm

Mostly in her heart and that was the last thing she needed right now

Taking a deep breath, Hinata walked onto what looked like an old fashioned elevator. It was just a wooden platform with a single lever that made them start to go up. "Stay close alright?" Calmly said Sakura, which made Hinata nod softly as she looked out as she saw many people cooking, cleaning and helping clients with their baths, it was all so amazing that there were so many spirits. How come no one ever noticed this?

"So, you're trying to save your boyfriend huh, must be lucky to have a girlfriend like you to risk your life for his." Sakura said suddenly, which made Hinata blink at her with sad eyes. Not sure if she should say that he was lucky only that he should have been thankful that she was a good person.

"No he's just lucky to be honest I wanted to run and leave him here" Hinata whispered, which was honest, she had been so scared that she would have even risked to leave him here, here to rot, here to be eaten she felt like such a horrible person.

"But you are still risking your life to save him aren't you?" Calmly said Sakura as they still rode up in the elevator, which made Hinata stare at the pink haired woman and sighed, why did Sakura make it seem like it was a good thing?

_'Because she doesn't know the truth does she?'_ Sighing, Hinata just whispered "I am risking my life yes no matter what though, I could never escape him" Sakura just stared at her as if she was trying to figure out what she was talking about, but thought that Hinata would tell her when she was ready. Least, which was what Hinata, was seeing in her eyes.

"Alright Hinata but I'm sure that if he doesn't make you happy, that you'll find your soul mate. Everyone has one, even humans." Sakura said with a smile, hoping to cheer up Hinata, which almost helped looking back out at everyone else, Hinata wondered how far they had to go now

"Alright, we're on the main floor. Just gotta go up two more elevators and we're at the top." Hinata nodded in understanding, but also being thankful. At least they'll be able to get to the top soon. Hinata will finally get a job and, and hopefully she'll get Kiba out of here It would be nice wouldn't it? Nice that she'll get out of here and maybe she'll have the strength to dump Kiba and get a restraining order.

"Follow me." Sakura said once the elevator stopped and they stepped out and started to walk around. Hopefully they would be able to sneak around like a ninja. Now that she thought about it, people had always told her that her family were decedents of a noble ninja clan. Though, she wasn't a hundred percent sure on that but at the moment, she couldn't think about her family's bloodline, or if she was of a noble family clan.

Taking another look, Hinata saw that they were walking over a large bridge, thankful that no one had seen her yet. It had confused her greatly that they didn't see, smell or hear her. Maybe they were blind or they were just so busy with what they were doing that they couldn't and wouldn't notice her at all. Though, for some reason as they walked Hinata thought that she saw Naruto staring at her his eyes were filled with worry and concern.

But no, she couldn't think about him. Not now Looking at Sakura Hinata whispered "how far now?" She tilted her head to the side, wondering how long it was going to take. For, the longer she wasn't covered with walls from everyone the more nervous she had become. Though it would just be nice to get to the top sooner

"We're almost there. Don't worry, I don't think they can see you anyway you seem to be protected by something." Sakura whispered softly, making sure that Hinata had stayed close.

Hinata thought about what could be protecting her was it the necklace? It was the only other thing that she had that didn't seem to be normal mostly cause of the glowing earlier. Shrugging, Hinata just followed Sakura to the next elevator. Least they were just another step closer least, Hinata had hoped so It already felt like it was going to take her forever at the moment and that was the last thing that she needed right about now

Finally, they stepped on the second elevator.

"So, are you and Sasuke an item?"

"Item? Is that part of one of your human sayings?"

"Yeah, I'm asking if you two are ya know, a couple."

Sakura almost laughed almost. Though she had a frown on her face and sighed softly. "Sadly no, I want us to be a couple but sometimes I think he's only teasing me because he knows that I like him. No, that I love him so very much."

"I'm sure he loves you back Sakura" Hinata whispered, trying to give her a smile. Sure, Sasuke seemed very emotionless from what she had seen but when Sakura had walked in his eyes brightened a bit. As if she was the light of his life, the light through the darkness that was within his heart. "Maybe, he's afraid to tell you he loves you cause of something. Maybe, it's because you're a spirit of cherry blossoms."

"And strength."

"I know that, but I meant the cherry blossoms part. Think about it, he's a spirit of fire, and you control the blossoms on cherry trees. He fears that his powers might get out of hand and burn you." Hinata calmly said, as if it was the most knowledgeable thing ever.

Sakura turned away and had a deep thoughtful frown as if she was just thinking about this reason now. Blinking, Sakura frowned and blushed as if it had finally dawned on her. "I, I hadn't thought of it" She whispered softly, Hinata frowned and rubbed her back trying to comfort her. Sakura ran a hand through her hair as she said "why didn't I ever think about it before"

"It's not your fault Sakura you were just in love with him, you didn't care that he was a fire spirit. You're just too in love with him so relax. I'm sure that he loves you after all opposites attract." Hinata said with a smile and gently patted her back before the elevator stopped only to see a tall and very heavy looking man stood before them.

"Choji does this elevator go up?"

"No, follow u- me, follow me." Sakura gave a nervous smile as she started to walk to the next elevator. It was so weird for Hinata to be followed by such a big man. But well, not to be harsh but at least his size helped cover her from the back. Looking around, Hinata saw the kitchen that resided under this bridge. The smell of the food would have blocked her scent from them. So, that was a bit of a plus wasn't it? Smiling to herself, Hinata kept on walking, there was no way that she was going to let anything happen was she?

She was going to make sure that everything goes as she planned. She'll be a hard worker, a great one. Even if it meant getting pain in her arms and legs or even through her entire body.

They were so close, Hinata could feel it. Though, the closer she got the dizzier she became It was as if her fear was making her sick to her stomach. Or was it something else that was making her sick? Something like anxiety? Shaking her head, Hinata kept on walking with Sakura in front, and this Choji guy behind her. Looking up at him, she couldn't help but notice him. Big happy smile on his face, brown hair which was a little spike up top red swirls on his cheeks and he wore a red long sleeved shirt, matching red pants with some sort of armor on his chest that went over his stomach.

He was really kind; she could see that in his eyes, kind brown eyes that he believed everything was precious, no matter what it may be.

Finally, they reached it the third and final elevator.

Hinata felt joy swelling up inside of her. It was the final step to the top. Nothing could stop her! Nothing and she meant nothing will stop her from getting to Orochimaru now! "Sakura, what's that smell?" Damn it, someone had caught on at last this was it! This is the end!

"What do you want?" Said Sakura as she shoved Hinata in the elevator, and Choji walking in to block Hinata from the strange toad-like man's view, Hinata couldn't tell what was going on but she had a pretty good idea what was going on right about now.

"You smell like a human. Why do you smell like a filthy human?" Growled a man's voice, which made Hinata worried right about now for she thought that Sakura would get in a lot of trouble cause of her. Though, Sakura just punched the guy at blinding speed. She sensed that from the vibration that she felt in the floor boards.

"Pull the lever and you'll go up. Just gotta go up two floors and you should be fine." Choji just nodded and pulled the lever. It looked like he was on her side. Soon, there was no sound but the sound of their breathing. It was so strange to be in this room with a spirit. Though, at the moment she didn't mind so long as she wasn't along but knew that she had to be alone for when she spoke to Orochimaru or risk Choji getting in trouble.

"You'll be fine." Calmly said Choji, which helped to calm Hinata a bit, for it felt like her nerves were unwavering one by one. But now that someone had spoken that it had helped her greatly. "Just relax and be confidant kay? And I am sure that you'll get that job here okay?"

Hinata nodded softly and sighed. "Thanks I'm going to try my best Choji"

He just chuckled and the door dinged. Showing that they had arrived to the one floor that they had to pass, sighing softly Hinata pulled the lever again and waited for the next floor to come on up. Hinata sighed, looking up at him she said "Choji, do spirits ever come to the human world?"

"Sometimes, mostly they just go back to their rivers, or shrines or to go back to protect the human they're assigned too. Why do you ask?" Choji said as he scooted to the side to let Hinata to stand at his side.

Hinata looked up at him and sighed softly. Trying to find a way to say what is on her mind. Taking a calming breath, she whispered "well, when I was a child and when I was growing up I felt like someone was up there protecting me. Though, at the time I thought it was nothing"

"But something had happened yes?"

"Yeah it's hard to explain" Hinata whispered softly, sighing softly she waited for the door to open. Maybe if she was lucky she wouldn't have to explain this story it was something that even she didn't understand. Sighing softly Hinata heard the ding and walked out of the elevator and bowed to Choji. With that, she started to walk down the hall. This was it this was the final step to her plan.

Rubbing her neck, Hinata walked down the beautiful decorated hall. Though, it was all adorned with snakes and lizards. It was so hard to believe that someone loved their lizards this much Groaning, Hinata knocked on the door, wondering if someone would answer her right now. Yawning softly, Hinata slowly opened the door and started to walk down the hall.

"Well, well, well we have a guest" Said an eerie voice, which was starting to make her skin crawl right about now, making her skin shiver with fear and goose bumps and damn that was something that didn't happen all that much. "Please come in" Hinata didn't move after that, but that didn't stop the voice at all "I told you to come on in human." With that, Hinata felt something tugging at her vest and she was pulled down the hall at a speed that she was capable of doing when she was a child on sugar high.

Hinata wanted to scream, she wanted to panic but that didn't happen. It was as if it was stuck in her throat. Soon, Hinata found herself doing a quick turn to the left and going down that long hallway. Man, whoever was doing this had strong magic. There was no way that someone would be able to do that for this long would they? Finally, Hinata saw a door open and she tripped in the doorframe and fell over and landed on her back.

Groaning in pain, Hinata whimpered and pushed herself to sit on the carpet. Looking around, the room was as decorated on the hall. Adorned with snakes and lizards, and for some reason, she thought that she saw strange pictures of Sasuke in the boiler room. Turning around, Hinata stared at a man with ghostly white skin, long black hair. A white robe and gold snake eyes. Though, what Hinata had thought seemed a little disrespectful to the dead _'Dear lord don't tell me this is Michal Jackson's spirit!' _Okay, yeah that had been really disrespectful right about now. Shaking her head she stared at the man closer and sighed softly. It wasn't him the purple eye liner told her everything.

"Are you Orochimaru?"

"Yes my dear I am. And you are the human that had been running around in this world I should turn you into a pig to join your boyfriend shouldn't I then you can be with him forever."

"I don't love Kiba"

"Then humans are harsh to those they are close to if you don't love him then why are you with him my dear." Said Orochimaru with a laugh, his laugh was just so creepy; Hinata didn't know how anyone could not tolerate that!

Shaking her head, Hinata calmly said "I may not love Kiba, but I'm risking my life to get a job here to save him." Orochimaru looked a little impressed, but also amused. Was this funny to him? Narrowing her eyes, she said "give me a damn job you fucking pasty coloured freak!" Orochimaru narrowed his eyes and jumped off the chair behind his desk and tackled Hinata and pinned her to the floor.

"Humans don't deserve to work for the spirits. They do nothing but destroy the lands and shrines dedicated to the spirits of this world. And you human are the most impolite girl I've ever seen."

"I've done a lot of things just to get up here! I've been through a lot since high school and think what you could do something worse than that? I think not! Not please give me a damn job!" Hinata shouted at Orochimaru.

"Shut up!" Shouted Orochimaru only for Hinata to start kicking and screaming, but suddenly there was a loud scream. Orochimaru looked up and sighed.

"Damn it you woke up Kabuto." With that, he ran into the backroom, and Hinata heard strange muttering. She guessed that whoever this Kabuto is that he was Orochimaru's lover. Then he was gay oh shit. "Kabuto sweetie, don't worry about the yelling it's just that human she'll go away"

"I won't fucking go away till you give me a damn job!" Hinata shouted, she doesn't like cursing but with what she's been through could you really blame her? Maybe, maybe not, crossing her arms, Hinata saw Orochimaru come out and sighed.

"Fine, I'll give you a job just shut up alright." He then tossed a pen and a contract at Hinata and she started to sign the paper as Orochimaru went back to the room to calm down his 'lover' or what Hinata thought was his lover. Hinata finished signing the contract and sighed softly as she waited for the snake-like man to come out.

Once he did, he swiped the contract from her and looked it over. "So, your name is Hinata Hyuuga huh Nice name" He placed his hand on the contract and lifted it as some letters fell into his hand. Smirking, he said "from this moment on your name is Hana. Answer me Hana!"

"Yes Sir!"

"You called Master Orochimaru?" Said a strong and yet emotionless voice at the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata turned around when she heard a new voice, or, what should have been a new voice. No, instead it was a voice that she knew all too well. Her lavender eyes widened in shock at who was at the door _'Naruto wh-why is he here?'_ She thought with confusion, it was so strange to see him here. He still wore the black robes that she had met him in earlier. Shaking her head, Hinata tried to think on many reasons, but the only one that came to mind was that it was because he worked for Orochimaru

"Naruto, we have another worker. Please take her to meet the others." Orochimaru said as he rubbed his temples as if he had an oncoming headache.

Naruto turned to stare at Hinata; it was as if he was possessed by something. The way he stared at her, his eyes glassy, yet at the same time hard and cold as steel, it was confusing to her. And, why did his skin look a little paler then it should? Though, his voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "What is your name human?" It wasn't much of a question, no, it was a demand. Something that she wasn't used to from other people, maybe Kiba, but not people she just met.

"It's Hana" Hinata whispered softly, feeling like her real name was slipping from her memory. Like just saying her new name, was ripping away the memory of her name, and replacing it with the new one. It was a strange feeling for her. Was the necklace only protecting her from harm? And not from things that could easily alter her memory?

Naruto just nodded at her and turned around. As if he was ready to leave, but before he took a step out the door, Naruto said with an emotionless voice "follow me" With that, Hinata started to follow him. Wondering why he was acting this way. Was this one of the things that she had been told? That Naruto only cared about himself and not others? Or, was it an act? She didn't know what to believe at the moment

Once they were in the elevator, Hinata stared at Naruto from the corner of her eye. Wondering what he was thinking. Wondering why he was acting as if he didn't know her was it so he wouldn't show that he had helped her out in the beginning? "Naruto"

"Don't talk to me. And, it's Master Naruto to you Hana." Naruto growled out, his blue eyes flashing red for a moment which made Hinata flinch. She's never heard such hostility from him. Or anyone before, and it frightened her greatly It was so strange to see this side of him. Making her wonder why Naruto was acting like this unless he has a split personality that was the only thing she could think of for the time being Sometimes, Hinata thinks that when she just starting to figure someone out, that it turns into something else that she would never truly understand him at all

Running a hand through her hair, Hinata wondered what they should talk about. But then again, he did tell her not to say anything but she needed to do something before she's driven crazy!

"What happened to your face?" Naruto asked without staring at her. Which, had confused Hinata for she didn't know what he was talking about right about now, finally, he turned to stare at her and cupped her cheek. Making her wince from the bruise that resided there, which only made Hinata wonder if he knew about the bruises that adorn her face, Naruto made her face him as he stared at her face.

"You have bruises on your face" He sniffed and tilted his head to the side. Narrowing his gaze, Naruto said "how did you get them Hana." Naruto demanded, which made Hinata wince more. The sound of his voice was angry, not at her but at the idea of her being hurt? Taking a deep breath she tried to say that he didn't have a right to know about the bruises. But, no matter what she did, the words didn't want to come out. It was as if the words were being blocked by a limp in her throat.

"Tell me Hana." He growled out, narrowing his eyes into slits. But she could still see the power behind his gaze, an ancient power something that she could never understand. She knew that Naruto had to be very old, but also very powerful.

She only shook her head; there was no way that she could tell them. Kiba's words echoed in her mind. _"Tell anyone and I'll make sure your life is a living nightmare Hinata!"_ Frightened, Hinata pushed Naruto away from her. Not wanting anything to do with him. Fearing that he would also turn against her and hurt her, the idea of getting hit made her shudder. Years of being beaten had taken its hold on her, she was always afraid of men that were angry at her.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted, pushing Naruto away even more. Thinking that he was going to strike her, but instead Naruto just gently held her by her shoulders. Taking a shaky breath, Hinata stared at Naruto. His eyes no longer glowing crimson, no they were blue once more. Did he calm down enough? Slowly, Naruto let go of her shoulders and just stood next to her, no longer looking at her.

Much to her own relief, Hinata rubbed her arms as if to help calm down her fried nerves. She hadn't felt this frightened in a while

Looking up at him, Hinata couldn't help but stare at the whisker marks that adorn his face. They were so beautiful on him Not really sure why, but the marks on his face reminded her of the whiskers of a fox. Not really sure why that was though but, it suited him greatly. It made him look so handsome _'No! Bad Hinata! Bad! You mustn't think of him like this! You you're still with Kiba and cause of that, you can't be with anyone else' _

Rubbing her forehead, Hinata tried to think of something, anything else that would keep her mind off of Naruto. It was so strange to be this close to someone else without Kiba acting like a jealous boyfriend. Though, not that she was complaining

"Come on." Said Naruto as he started to walk out of the now open elevator, Hinata followed not that far behind him. Wondering where they had to go. It couldn't be that bad could it? Though, she was far from wrong, it could get much worse. They were walking down the wooden steps, right into the heart of the working employees. Not what she had wanted right now

Everyone was staring at her, their eyes filled with hatred. Something that Hinata was used to seeing from Kiba. Taking a deep breath, Hinata was listening to what Naruto was saying to the other spirits were talking about. And man, did she not like this at all

"What do you mean she's going to work here? She's a human Master Naruto." Said one spirit, which made Hinata wonder what he was, for he almost looked like a toad, much like everyone else here.

"She's already signed a contract, it's been filled out and everything so no one should, or will complain do I make myself clear?" Said Naruto with a growl, his eyes flashing crimson which had shut everyone up, those red eyes of his should bother her well, they kind of did. Yet, at the same time they didn't if that made any kind of sense at all. Though, when she looked at everyone, they backed away. As if they were frightened by Naruto, did that make any kind of sense at all?

"But Master Naruto"

"Where is Sakura?" Growled out Naruto, looking around for the pink haired spirit that Hinata knew well, but so very little at the same time, it was so weird to hear Naruto give out commands like this, like he was born to give orders. Or, was it because of his powers? Was it something that even she couldn't understand at all?

"What do you want Naruto?" Asked Sakura as she walked forward, her green eyes narrowed in a glare. Showing that she was anything but pleased with Naruto at all, maybe Naruto and Sakura had some sort of problem in the past that she couldn't understand

"You wanted an assistant correct? Well here you go. You will take Hana and train her understood?" Said the blonde haired man as he stared at Sakura with an air of authority, Hinata kind of missed the kind Naruto this one frightened her a bit, though not by much. Sakura just nodded and sighed. "Once she has her new clothes, throw them away understood?" Again, Sakura nodded and walked away with Hinata.

"You did it. I was so worried that you wouldn't get up there alright" Sakura said with a smile.

"Y-Yeah" Hinata whispered, suddenly feeling very sleepy. Not really sure that is, but had a feeling that it was cause she was so very frightened right now. The blue haired woman kept following Sakura, not really sure what they could or should do at this point. But, she knew that she had to get the clothes that are needed to work here whatever it is anyway

"You okay?" Asked Sakura, frowning at Hinata with concern, it was strange to see the blue haired woman looking so sickly. Her skin was paler, and there were dark circles under her eyes and "Hey, where'd you get those bruises?"

"I ran into a few things" Hinata lied, she hated lying but she had gotten so used to it that it became second nature to her. Though, when she looked up at Sakura, she saw that her lie wasn't believed. Could spirits smell or detect when people lie? Or was it just some sort of instinct? She wasn't sure, but for now she just didn't want to talk about it

Once they were up the stairs, Hinata saw a beautifully adorn room. It was draped with beautiful wall paper that was decorated with cherry trees and flying flower petals. Something that she would never have thought of a pattern like this to be real maybe she could suggest it to some sort of designers. Though, looking down at the paper, near the bottom it looked like swirls of water though she wasn't really sure if it was water

"It's beautiful" Calmly said Hinata with wide eyes, the room truly was beautiful even more than that.

Sakura smiled saying "well, this is our room. Lots of people get their own room so they can have their own privacy."

"You got your own room because you're a little insecure about your chest"

"Yes"

Hinata laughed softly, she never understood why girls cared about their bust size. But at least it was nice to have another girl to talk too Though, Hinata had to admit talking to Sakura reminded her of Ino They were both tough, yet also kind in their own way. And, from what Hinata could tell don't mess with their men or you'd get a beating. She couldn't help but laugh softly at the memory.

"Well, let's look for your new uniform alright?" Sakura said with a smile as she started to look through some closets. Hoping to find something that would fit her, though as she searched Sakura tossed Hinata some pink pants, a blue apron, and a white ribbon. Though, Sakura looked like she was having some trouble on finding a shirt.

"Do you need some help?" Asked Hinata as she stared at the searching pink haired spirit, though the blue haired woman didn't know why the pink haired spirit was having so much trouble finding a shirt. Sakura just shook her head, though Hinata did want to help but had a feeling that it wouldn't have mattered. For, it might seem like she was going to step on her pride more than anything. Though as she waited for the shirt, Hinata felt dizzy her body felt like led, something that she hadn't felt before least, not since she was sick with a really bad cold.

"Found it! It should fit you perfectly! Not too tight around the chest but also small enough to fit your figure- dear god!" Sakura said, only to gasp in shock when she saw Hinata on the floor. "Someone help!" Shouted Sakura with fear and worry, gently slapping the pale girl's face hoping to rouse her, but it was doing little, to nothing.

_Hinata was in her own world right now. Blinking slowly the young woman was confused on why she was here but this place she remembered it. It was the shrine from when she was a child. It but why did it look so brand new? Frowning in confusion, the young woman walked to the shrine and knelt in front of it. She wasn't sure why but the shrine may have been brand new, but she couldn't see the face of the shrine at all_

_"Why am I seeing this shrine?" She asked herself, though she knew that there wasn't a point in asking any question for she wasn't going to get answered in the first place_

_"This is beautiful my dear, but you didn't have to build a shrine in my honor." Said a male's voice, which made Hinata turn around in confusion, for some reason the voice sounded familiar to her. Turning around Hinata stared at a man walking toward the shrine with a woman with knee length bluish hair. Though, like the man she couldn't see the woman's face either. But the clothes she wore, it was a long flowing kimono. The sleeves went past her wrists and almost touched the ground. And, the hem of the kimono dragged on the ground behind her._

_Frowning, Hinata wondered why they didn't see her; it was so strange to see that they couldn't see her. Unless, they were just ignoring her right about now though, not that she was complaining, it was probably for the best._

_"I wanted to my love you've done nothing for this country but trying to protect it. You've tried to warn this country of a great war, you've tried to protect people from being kidnapped in the woods. And in return people thought you were going to bring destruction to our people. But you saved everyone this will be our tribute to you my love." Said the woman with a soft smile least, with what Hinata could make out to be a soft smile._

_Hinata was still so confused, it was as if she had returned to the past or something but, was this real reason to the shrines creation? Was the shrine only created not just cause of the spirits desire to protect them? But, as a tribute to him, built by a royal woman that was in love with this spirit_

_"I should go my dear I… I can't stay here anymore" Whispered the man with a voice that was almost sad? Upset? She wasn't sure but what she could tell was that he didn't want to leave._

_"But, why? What about us? Why do you have to leave, you've done so much good here!" Whimpered the woman, it was easy to tell that she was so deeply in love with him but it didn't look like he was going to be able to stay here anymore._

_"Because, I have done what I needed to do. I had prevented the war, so I don't have" He whispered, trying hard not to choke up on his own words. "I don't have a reason that allows me to stay anymore I had only come to stop that war I… I hadn't expected to… to be in love."_

_Hinata could feel their pain. Not sure why she was even able to feel their pain. It was as if a flood of emotions had started to burst from within her. She almost wanted to cry at the emotional display that was before her. "Then don't leave please"_

_"I have too my powers for this moment only allowed me to stay to prevent the war"_

_"Is there anything else you could do? To stay here with…. with me."_

_"I want to but the only thing I can do is if" The man started, but paused for a moment as if to think of something that he could do to stay here in this realm. Only to frown, the only way is if I became your family's protector I'll protect your descendants for all time. So long as this shrine remains I shall protect your family but for now I have to leave I'm sorry."_

_The woman sobbed in her hands when the man faded from before her. Hinata felt like her own heart was breaking at the sight of two lovers being torn apart. Though, it had confused her that she would feel the pain that someone else was feeling_

_"Why, why must I lose the only man I've ever loved" Sobbed the mysterious woman, Hinata just frowned at the woman, and where the man once stood. It made her wonder why his voice had sounded so familiar to her._

_"I'm sorry my love I shall love for, for all eternity I will find you, in any of your lives no matter what it takes" Whispered the man's voice as it was carried away in the wind._

Hinata groaned softly, not really sure how long she had been asleep for. Rubbing her eyes, the young woman was trying to think on how she had fallen asleep but it didn't matter to her. But, what had bothered her most was the dream she had. Sighing softly, Hinata was about to sit up till she heard the door open. Gasping softly, Hinata closed her eyes pretending that she was still sleeping.

The sound of footsteps echoed through the silence of the room, Hinata was worried thinking that it was one of the spirits wanting to beat her cause of her being a human being. Though just when she thought the person had left, Hinata felt someone's hand on her cheek, thinking that they were going to slap her but a soft voice was heard

"Meet me at the bridge I'll take you to Kiba if you wish" With that, the owner of the voice got up and left the room. She wasn't sure why anyone would want to meet her, but couldn't help but feel like, like she was compelled to do it. What could it hurt right? Taking a deep breath, Hinata grabbed the clothes that were left out for her, or, she should say the shirt that had been left out for her. For, she was already wearing the pants and the strange blue apron on her chest. It was so strange sighing softly; Hinata knew that her clothes were gone now

Getting up, the young woman grabbed the shirt, pulled it on and tiptoed out of the room and toward the boiler room so she could grab her shoes. As she walked, the lavender eyed woman looked around, a little confused on why everything was so quiet, she had thought someone would be up to help get this place prepared right now. But, guessed that wasn't the case.

Remembering the way down to the boiler room, Hinata had hoped that no one would notice if she disappeared for a while. Maybe she could make something up on why she was gone. Maybe she could just say that she was a morning person and liked to have a bath before working in any shape or form. Yawning, Hinata walked into the boiler room, being careful not to wake Sasuke, who was lying at his desk wrapped up in blankets and lying his head on his pillows.

Hinata smiled a bit and tiptoed as well as she could, though had frowned when she didn't see her purse, which had her shoes in it. "What happened?" As she looked around, Hinata saw a drawer marked 'human items'. Frowning, she pulled the drawer open and inside was her purse. She guessed that Sasuke wanted to keep them safe for her; she'll have to thank him later. Grabbing her shoes, Hinata slipped on her heels and walked on outside, though being careful not to let the clicking to wake up the sleeping black haired man.

As she headed to the bridge, Hinata wondered why she saw that man again. His red hair shining in the morning sun, it confused her on why he kept staring at her like that. So very, very strange, gulping, Hinata walked past him only to turn around for a second. Only to blink when she didn't see that man again, it was as if he had disappeared right into thin air.

_'Who is he?'_ Thought Hinata with confusion written all over her face.

Shaking her head, Hinata looked around, wondering where the guy would be. Who would have asked her to come out here? Sighing softly, she leaned against the bridge waiting and waiting and waiting Though, Hinata soon heard it. The sound of foot falls hitting the wood that the bridge was made from. Turning around the young blue haired woman saw him "Naruto," she said with confusion, why was he here?

He just nodded, his blonde hair bobbing with the movement as he walked toward her. Hinata couldn't get past on how handsome he was Why did he have such a hold on her? Taking a deep breath, she said "did… did you want me to meet you here?"

"Yes I know you may not have liked him but I thought that you would like to see him but, I also need to explain more to you Follow me please" He said, voice filled with a deep sadness that Hinata couldn't understand. Why did it seem like, he had lost everything all the time? Like it was something that had consumed every ounce of joy and happiness from his heart and soul, though Hinata wasn't sure if he had gone through something in the past to make him feel like this, or if this was just how he was all the time

As they walked through the garden, Hinata wondered what this place was really like during the day. Sighing softly, Hinata stared at Naruto, well at least stared at his back since it was the only thing facing her. Though, as they walked, Hinata listened to what Naruto was saying

"Listen carefully; you can't come here alone ever. If you ever come here, without protection then you could be transformed with a magic even more powerful than that necklace. If you want to come here, just ask myself, Sasuke or even Sakura. They're the only people I trust you with for now"

"What do you mean?" Asked Hinata softly, wondering why he trusted them when it seemed like they didn't trust him. It didn't make any kind of sense to her at all

"They were the only people to tolerate me. That is all I'll tell you." Naruto calmly said as he kept on walking. Making the young woman wonder even more about his past though, she said nothing about it thinking that if Naruto wanted to share his past then she would let him tell her when he was ready.

"We're here." Naruto whispered, showing Hinata the huge pig pen that they had ran through yesterday. It was so big and beautiful; it looked more like a palace than a pig pen. Tilting her head to the side, Naruto gently took her hand and pulled in her inside. It still confused Hinata but at least she would see how Kiba looked. Though, once they were inside, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Pigs left and right, that was for sure from the sounds. But, the thing that she couldn't believe was the single pig that stood in front of her still pink skinned, the appearance of a pig defiantly but the only thing that had really remained the same, remained human were his eyes. Still as wild but instead of being filled with rage and hatred, it was filled with the desire to eat and sleep.

"Will he be alright? They, they won't eat him will they?" Asked Hinata as she turned to stare at the blonde spirit that stood next to her, she couldn't help but be worried about Kiba; sure he treated her like crap over the years but still

Naruto only shook his head, not in a 'no-he-won't' but as a way of saying he wasn't sure. Hinata frowned and stared at Kiba once more before walking out of the pen, Naruto behind her wanting to make sure that she remained safe. Hinata had looked like she wanted to break down in tears, but she fought them back as well as she could. Only a few tears had dripped down her face and onto the grass. Taking a seat under a tree, Hinata buried her face in her knees as if she was hoping to hide the tears that had fallen.

"Hinata"

"My… is that my real name? But isn't it?"

"No, Orochimaru takes people's names to take control over them Just keep your name in mind alright Hinata Don't let him keep your name forever" Naruto whispered as he sat next to her, pulling out something from his robes and handing it to her.

"My… my clothes, but weren't they burned?" Hinata asked as she stared at Naruto with wide shinning lavender eyes.

Smiling a bit, Naruto looked at the sky as he said "I had Sasuke to keep them; I wanted to give them back to you myself. It's best that you keep your things or you'll never return" Hinata couldn't help but stare at him, why did Naruto look so sad? It didn't make any sense to her; it was as if he knew her, her pain

"Naruto, why do you always seem so sad," asked Hinata with great confusion, yet with concern in her voice.

"I came here because I had lost something great to me I came to work for Orochimaru and lost my name Now, I'm trying to get it back."

"Oh you really can't remember your name Naruto," Asked Hinata as she tilted her head to the side, clutching her clothes to her chest as if they would be taking them away from her.

"Yeah, though when I saw you, I knew your name and I don't know why I mean, I feel like I met you and yet I don't remember where or when but I just knew your name." Shaking his head, Naruto reached into his robes and pulled out a wrapped package and handed it to Hinata. "Here, I got you some rice balls. It should help they have a magic spell on them, it's to give you your strength and to make sure the spell that Orochimaru uses to keep people's names at bay you'll never lose your name again if I can help it. Though, if you do forget look at the back of your necklace"

Hinata was confused on that, though she pulled out her necklace and looked at the back of the fox, and right there was her name carved in beautiful writing. Blinking, she stared at Naruto, wondering how he knew that did he carve her name there when she wasn't looking or was it always there? She didn't know… The young woman couldn't be for sure but knew just knew that he was only trying to protect her and it touched her heart

"Thank you Naruto" She whispered before eating the rice balls. They were good reminding her of the ones her mother used to make for her when she was a child. It was like taking a step down memory lane for her to the days when her family's shrine was still there proud and tall with the statue of the spirit that had once resided there

Once she had finished her snack, Hinata and Naruto both got up and started to head on back to the bath house before anyone noticed that she was gone for so long. Once at the gate, Naruto turned to Hinata saying "I'm sorry if I act cold around you Hinata, but I… I can't be soft with you or risk getting you in trouble" She nodded, understanding completely she guessed that it does make sense he was only acting like this to protect her to keep her safe

"I understand Naruto" She said with a smile, running a hand through her hair though for some reason Hinata thought that she saw Naruto blush a soft pink but didn't make a comment on it. Smiling she started to head on back but when she didn't hear Naruto's footsteps she turned around and saw an orange, red fox running down the path, nine tails bouncing with each step he took, his fox ears from what she could see, were almost as long as a rabbits ears. "He's a fox?"

Shaking her head, Hinata had gone back inside.

Sasuke yawned softly and moved his hand around on his desk to find the water bottle, though when he picked it up he felt that it was too light Sighing he sat up and went to the cooling area of his room and searched for another bottle of water. Though, when he turned he couldn't help but blink when he saw Hinata sleeping on the floor clutching some clothes to her chest.

He couldn't help but shake his head with a smile before grabbing a spare blanket and carefully throwing it over her small frame. "Sleep well Hinata" He whispered before going back to his desk, taking a quick drink of his water bottle and going back to sleep before work started.


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata yawned, she hadn't slept very well. She looked up at the ceiling wondering how long she would have to work here. Though, even though this was her second day working here, she didn't want to leave… though she didn't know why that was, least for the time being. Taking a deep breath, Hinata thought that her second day was better than yesterday.

Sakura had been worried about her yesterday when she had gone missing for the day.

Though, Hinata had lied though saying that she had gone to the springs out back. Thankful that Sasuke, had told her about those springs so she could use them as a lie. Though, she was confused on why Sasuke would try to help her. Not that she hated it no, but it was better than letting anyone find out about, her trip with Naruto.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata walked into the one change room. And almost gaged, for this place looked worse than Kiba's den, which she didn't think was possible. There was mold on the walls, grim on the floors. And dirty towels all over the floor. And the stench, it was worse than month old rotten meat. And that in itself was disgusting. Taking a deep breath, Hinata kind of wished that she was still sick from yesterday right about now. Least then she wouldn't have to deal with this right now.

_"Hinata, I need your help." Asked Sakura as they both walked down the hall, though it had confused the blue haired woman as to why Sakura would need her help. Why would anyone here need her help, it didn't make any kind of sense right now._

_"Sure, what do you need?" Hinata asked as she stared at the pink haired spirit._

_Sakura gave a small laugh as she rubbed the back of her head. "Ya see, Sasuke needs more herbs to grind for the baths and he doesn't have anymore, so I kind of need your help to gather some more if that's okay." Hinata understood why Sakura would need help. Sometimes gathering herbs could take a while, and with the amount Sasuke uses, it would be quicker to gather them with two people instead of just one person._

_"Sure I'll help." Hinata said with a smile as they started to walk out the front door. Though, as they walked Hinata couldn't help but notice how beautiful this place was. Well, out beautiful the front of the bath house was, otherwise she can't say much about the herb garden since she hadn't gotten there yet. _

_Her mind was filled with confusion as she walked with Sakura to the garden. How many herbs would be there? Sure, she had learned about herbs from her grandmother, but… what if there were different herbs here in this world?_

_"Okay Hinata, I hope you don't mind huge herb gardens. I need you to fill at least three baskets of different kinds of herbs. And Sasuke sorts them out before he puts them away to use them later."_

_"Okay, sounds easy enough."_

_Though, once they arrived, Hinata couldn't believe how big this garden was. It was almost fifty yards of herbs. Maybe even more than that though, she couldn't be a hundred percent sure at the moment. Taking a deep breath, Hinata walked with Sakura and started to pick some of the herbs that were needed._

_It was so strange to see that all of these herbs, so much like the ones that her grandma always tended to when she was younger. Though, she was happy to do something that involved herbs. To her, it was just like gardening. Smiling softly, Hinata started to place whatever herb she had picked up and placed it within the basket._

_"Sakura, what is Naruto really like?" Asked Hinata suddenly, sure she may have listened to what Naruto said, but it just seemed like; he was more than one person half the time. It was always seemed like he hid what he was really feeling, only to be reflected through his eyes. Though, what she hadn't expected was to hear Sakura sigh, almost sadly._

_"Naruto is a strange spirit. No one really knows where he came from. Not even me, or Sasuke. All we know is that he acts cold toward everyone. Though, not as much with myself and Sasuke. But, when Naruto first came here, Sasuke had become his friend."_

_"Really," asked Hinata as she stared at the pink haired spirit._

_"Yes, though, two weeks after Naruto came here though. Sasuke always noticed that Naruto had this strange look in his eyes. As if he had lost something dear to him. Though, Sasuke never knew why that was." It confused Hinata as to why Naruto seemed like that. Though, it did make her wonder why Naruto looked sad when she was around. "Naruto always had spoken about leaving something behind; that his home was destroyed. He had come here to make a fresh start to find a way to get his home back through the magic of Orochimaru, but, there was one set back."_

_Hinata blinked her lavender coloured eyes, wondering what this set back was. It did make her wonder many things, but what could have been this set back and what did it do to Naruto._

_"Orochimaru thought that Naruto had too much free will, so he had cast a spell over Naruto, and… and since then it was like he was a different person. His eyes were cold as steel. And his skin was pale. Not enough to be noticed but, just enough."_

_Those made Hinata think what kind of spell could have caused that? It had to have been a powerful spell to have affected Naruto. But nothing came to mind for her at the moment. Taking a deep breath, Hinata thought that maybe, she would be able to help him; somehow. Though, she didn't know what to do in order to help him._

_"Hi Master Naruto," said Sakura suddenly, which had made Hinata look up. Her face was tinted pink from Naruto being near. His clothes were soaked for some reason. Which had only made Naruto's clothes cling to him like a second skin; she could easily see his abs, pecks, and the muscles in his arms and legs. It made Hinata want to faint right now. But, she didn't. Not wanting to look like a fool right about now._

_Naruto just nodded his head in a greeting. Though, his steel blue eyes had fallen on Hinata. And she could only stare as if she was in a trance. The blue haired woman couldn't look away. It was as if Naruto had placed a spell on her, keeping her compelled to keep staring at him. Like they were the only two people in the entire spirit world, how was he able to do that, how was he able to make her feel like, she was the most important person in the world without using any words, but using a single stare._

_Gulping, Hinata finally pulled her eyes off of him and kept on tending to the herbs. Though, Sakura nudged Hinata with her elbow saying "I think Naruto likes you. He hasn't paid this much attention to anyone in a long time."_

_That had only made her blush a darker shade of red._

_Though, Hinata didn't know that Naruto was still watching her. She was so focused on this one herb, that she didn't notice it, this herb looked almost like a flower. Tilting her head to the side, she gently lifted it and stared at the flower. Green leaves and stem, though its petals were white with red stripes and black pokadots. It was a strange flower that much was for sure._

_"What a pretty weird flower."Hinata whispered, which had caused Sakura to turn and stare at Hinata. Only for her eyes to widen in shock, no!_

_"Hinata drop that flower now!" Sakura cried out to the blue haired human._

_Hinata just stared at Sakura as if she was crazy, only for the flower to spit out blue powder at her. Hinata's skin had gone pale before she fell over. Though, she had thought that she had heard Naruto and Sakura calling out to her. Yelling for her to wake up, but she couldn't, her body was so weak._

_Though, when she did open her eyes, Hinata could faintly make out Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, they were all in the boiler room and Hinata, felt the soft comforter under her, and a warm blanket over her body._

_"What were you thinking Sakura? That flower is dangerous to humans!" Shouted Naruto, his anger was flowing off of him in waves. That much was for sure, even Hinata could feel it. Though, she had hoped to have been able to say anything so Naruto wouldn't be mad at Sakura. It wasn't her fault. Like Sakura knew that flower was there._

_"I'm sorry Naruto; I didn't know that it was there. I thought we had gotten rid of those flowers because Orochimaru doesn't like them because they harmed his snakes so much," said Sakura with a bit of an irritated tone._

_"Doesn't matter, you're responsible for Hana and for that you have to take better of her. She may be your apprentice but I won't let anyone or anything hurt her understood." Growled Naruto, Hinata thought that she saw his eyes glowing crimson for a second. But said nothing, like she could anyway._

_Hinata didn't know why he was so angry, but it made her want to shudder due to his rage._

_"Naruto calm down. Yelling like that won't make her feel any better quicker. And Sakura is right; she didn't know that it was there. No one did. If I knew, I wouldn't have asked Sakura to get me herbs, and she wouldn't have asked Hana to help her."_

_Naruto just growled it still confused her on why he would be so angry with Sakura and Sasuke. Taking a deep breath, she whispered "N…Naru… to…?" Naruto had turned around and stared at her with wide blue eyes. Though, his face that once held rage was now washed away with the feeling of relief. He walked over to her and helped her sit up. Holding up a cup of strange looking tea, Naruto tried to get her to drink it. But, Hinata had turned away._

_"Please, it'll make you feel better. I promise." Whispered Naruto in a gentle voice, it was something that had both confused her, and frightened her. Kiba would always sound like that when he…when he tried to get her to have sex with him. But, the way Naruto stared at her; it may have been with want, but not the same kind like Kiba's. No, the only want Hinata saw, was the want for her to drink this tea. Nodding slowly, Hinata slowly drank the tea, with Naruto's help._

_Blinking slowly, Hinata felt really tired. Looking back up at the blonde fox spirit, Naruto whispered gently "go ahead and sleep.I'll look after you, I promise." Hinata wasn't sure if he had meant what he had said, but, she did fall asleep. Her mind, filled with nothing but sweet dreams, of herself, and Naruto._

_Though, when she had woken up later that day, Hinata saw Sasuke working, but no Naruto. It made her wonder if Naruto only said what he said was because… because he felt sorry for her…_

Hinata sighed softly; she never knew what Naruto felt for her. Like, did he only feel sorry for her? Did he only look after her cause of something else that she didn't know about? Sighing once more, Hinata picked up the dirty towels and took them to the laundry room. Then, she would get back to working on polishing the floors and getting rid of the mold that was in the room. Though, she would have to wear a mask just so she wouldn't have to deal with the stench. Though, the more she thought about it, the worse the smell became to her.

Shuddering at the very idea of the scent growing, it made her skin go a little green. _'It's alright Hinata, it's just cleaning, you do this all the time at home_' Hinata thought to herself.

Though, when she looked at the room, Hinata couldn't help but smile, happy that the room was spick and span. Giggling a bit, Hinata walked out of the room, wondering why everyone was panicking. Blinking innocently, she walked to one of the spirits and asked "what's going on?" The spirit had a bowl cut, really bushy eyebrows and a green spandex suit. She didn't know who he was, but when he stared at her, his skin was a little pale, and filled with fear.

"The Bug Spirit isn't happy with the entertainment and is booing anyone that does anything. We're going to be swarmed by bugs till we're over run and shut down cause of them!" Shouted the spirit, only to run away, shouting something like 'I can't let my fiery youth go under!' Though, Hinata sighed and looked over at the stage. Sitting there was a man with a high collar coat, spiky brown hair, almost like Naruto's.

"My bugs and I are not happy." Said the man with an emotionless voice, one that sent chills down Hinata's spine, how was it that someone could talk like that, and send chills down anyone's spine? She wanted to run, wanted to hide. But, she had to do something to help didn't she? She had to do something so the bath house isn't over run by bugs and her losing her chance to get Kiba out of here.

Running to the back of the stage, Hinata went through the rack of clothes, wondering if she could find a dress that she could wear. Though, she didn't think that she could find anything, till her eyes fell on an orange dress with a black sash around the waist. It looked like it would fit her. Taking a deep breath, the young woman grabbed it and started to get dressed. Then, she went onto the stage and tapped the microphone, happy that they had that here right about now.

"Hi, I'm Hana… and… well, I have a song that I heard a lot as a child and… I'd like to sing it if you don't mind. And, yes, I am a human working in a spirit bath house." Hinata said with a small smile, happy that this was her chance to do something a little helpful.

_"Until each and every day sinks, while being covered in mud  
>It's hard to give up those days that I innocently went through<br>Because even for a dreamer like me, that's that, after all... here I am.  
>You may not wait, like the 'jigsaw puzzle'.<br>Someone's "YES" would be the same as "NO" for you  
>Because you always have to be free.<br>When tomorrow's wind has cut through And left the puzzle with missing pieces,  
>Even then, no one's going to blame it (the wind)."<em>

Hinata never knew that anyone would start playing the piano as she sang. Unless, it was a spell that was playing the music that was playing in her heart. It would be the only thing that would make sense in this world right now. For, she wasn't just in the spirit world, but in a world filled with magic. That was something that Hinata could sense right now. Her eyes slowly drift closed as she kept hearing the music as it roamed her mind her heart, her soul.

_"That day, dreamers like ourselves believe that we're not wrong.  
>Be able to traverse the raging ocean.<br>Cause we know the pain in your heart as well.  
>Even if you get off this ship, and live in a different world<br>In the end, you will surely smile"_

Though, when she had opened her eyes, Hinata saw him, saw Naruto standing behind the crowd that had started to gather around the stage. Listening to her song, though, what she didn't expect to see on him was a soft and tender smile. A smile that made her knees go weak, one that made her heart beat faster and faster. And, she could literally feel the blood rushing to her face to make a soft blush. _'Why is he here? I… I thought he was busy with Orochimaru.'_ Hinata thought as she kept singing the words. Not wanting to skip a single beat, fearing that if she did then she would lose the crowd.

_"We still have the dream  
>taking with us this feeling that we were entrusted with."<em>

Tears had gathered at the corners of her eyes, as if she was happy to know that he came for her. Came to listen to her sing what was in her heart. She didn't know why she even sang this song, but it felt like, it was a song that had formed within her heart when Naruto showed up in her life. It was so strange to have such a wonderful and beautiful song living in your heart when someone appears in your life. So weird; yet at the same time so beautiful, she may not know anything about Naruto, but she thought that… he was the most wonderful man she has ever known. She closed her eyes once more, trying to get the last of the song out for the spirit world to listen too. She wanted to finish this song, wanted Naruto to hear it.

And yet, she still didn't know why that was…

_"I'll go fight with the stormy ocean and the pain today  
>So that our promise won't turn into a lie.<br>And someday, For you who left our ship and now lives in a different world"_

Hinata had finally finished the song and had opened her eyes; her dark lashes fluttering as she slowly lifted her eyelids to stare at the stunned crowed. She couldn't have been that bad could she? Holding the microphone close to her chest, Hinata thought that she was going to change into something now, for even Orochimaru was here. But what had snapped her out of her trance, was clapping. Looking over at the man that had sat in the front row, he was clapping.

And, he was smiling even through his sun glasses. Blinking in confusion, Hinata had listened to what this man had to say to her.

"That was very well done. I think this bath house deserves an extra tip." Said the man as he walked over to Orochimaru and handed him a lot of gold pieces, which had confused Hinata, guessing that was the currency in the spirit world. Though, what she hadn't expected was when Orochimaru walked onto the stage and smirked at her.

"You've done well Hana. You've given us a lot of money from that rich bug spirit." Orochimaru said with a grin, and laughed loudly. Which had only confused Hinata all the more; she hadn't expected the owner to be, so happy, if the word was right. Though, Hinata just bowed a bit and went back to change back into her other clothes. At least then, she could get back to work, and dump that mucky water. Shuddering, Hinata walked toward the sliding door to dump the dirty water.

Though, before she opened the door, Hinata frowned. It was raining; the scent of fresh rain always bothered her. She never understood why that was, but it was just something that bothered her. Sighing, Hinata opened the sliding door and tipped the bucket over the porch and blinked when she saw the red haired man that she had seen a few times. He just, stood there in the rain, water dripping from his hair as he stood there. Water dripping from his clothes as it clung to him like a second skin.

He really could pull off the caught in the rain look, but the blue haired woman thought that it would be better that he came inside so he wouldn't get sick. "You okay?" She asked softly with a hint of concern. The man only nodded, it was as if he did not wish or couldn't speak. Though, it did confuse Hinata that he didn't want to speak. But, the more she thought about it, the more she thought that maybe he couldn't talk. For, each time she had seen him Hinata just couldn't recall hearing him speak before. "Are you a customer?" She asked tilting her head to the side, her hair falling past her shoulder.

He didn't answer or do anything.

Frowning, Hinata just smiled saying "you can come in, better than being out in the rain. I'll leave the door open for you. Just close it behind you okay?" With that, Hinata smiled and started to walk away as she carried the bucket. Thinking that maybe she could easily get the bath house some more money. Though, as she walked Hinata saw something falling. Blinking in confusion, she looked in the bucket and saw some weird ointment. It was weird; it looked like it was something that healed wounds quickly. Though, next to it was some kind of herb? Shaking her head Hinata thought that maybe the herb could save Kiba.

Grinning happily, the young woman went to hers and Sakura's room to get dressed since her shift was done for tonight. Though, as she got dressed, Hinata wondered what items she got was for. Taking a deep breath to help calm her nerves, Hinata set the things in her work clothes in the secret pouch that she had made.

"I just hope, those items will help." She whispered to herself, sighing softly, Hinata had stripped down into her bra and panties as she reached for her night clothes, only to blink when she saw a note. Tilting her head, she picked up the note and read the fine print.

_"Miss Hyuuga, I know of your predicament and I foresee you in great pain. And hope that these items will help the one that you hold deep within your heart… from, the Insect Spirit Shino."_

"That's weird" Hinata thought to herself, only to set the note in her robe before picking up her pajama pants and started to slip her legs through the holes. Though, she heard the door open, thinking that it was Sakura.

"Hinata I- oh Kami" Whispered a familiar male's voice... which had caused Hinata to turn around and blush. Dropping the pants and wrapped her one arm around her breasts, and the other around her stomach hoping to give herself some coverage. "I-I'm sorry!" Shouted Naruto as he covered his eyes, though Hinata knew that it was a little late for that since he saw her in her underwear!

Quickly getting dressed, Hinata walked over to Naruto and gently tugged on his arm. "It's okay to look now Naruto; what did you need?" Asked Hinata, staring at him with soft lavender eyes, for it made her wonder why Naruto would come here, if he was Orochimaru's right hand man so to speak. Why, why would he be here to speak to her?

Slowly, Naruto pulled his hand away from his eyes and took a deep breath though his face was a little red. Looks like spirits could get a little embarrassed after all. Staring at her with his steel blue eyes, he calmly said "I… I wanted to say that… that you did great today. I… I never knew that you."

"That I could what?" Asked Hinata as she tilted her head to the side, though she hoped that it wasn't a bad thing that he was about to tell her right about now. Looking up through her lashes, Hinata kept her ears open as she tried to listen to what Naruto was going to tell her. Preparing for the worst, thinking that he was going to tell her something that she didn't want to hear but at the same time, she was hoping that the fox spirit had something good to say.

"You sang… so beautifully… that… that it, it felt like I was…" Hinata tried to think on what Naruto was trying to say. Thinking that whatever he was going to say would be even more beautiful. For right now, her heart was already fluttering in her chest. Felt like butterflies were in her stomach but she didn't know why she was feeling like this right now. But, it was a good feeling; a great feeling, something that she's never, never felt like this before, not even with Kiba.

"I… I have to go, I'm sorry." Naruto whispered softly, looking away with pain in his eyes. Hinata felt like her heart had just shattered; again she didn't know why that was. Why was it that she had all of these crazy emotions within her? "Hinata, I'm gonna leave tomorrow so… I won't see you… again, I'm sorry." He gave her a small smile before walking out of the room. Though, as he left Hinata felt something leave her, it was like, he had taken her heart with him.

"But, why do I have this sudden feel of dread? Like, something bad is going to happen?"

Though, meanwhile in the bath house, the red haired man walked along the walls. His smile was wide and almost sinister. He couldn't help but laugh softly as he walked around the darkened rooms within the building. It was as if this place would become his own personal spa. And no one would stop him. Laughing, the red haired man saw someone walking into the room he had walked past.

"Lights out means lights out! No one should be out here!" Shouted the man, which had made the red haired man smirk softly, holding out his hand he had created a few specks of sand and it turned to gold as it hit the ground. "What the," said the man with confusion as he picked up the gold and stared up at the red haired man.

"I want you to feed me, give me a bath, and I want you, along with everyone to serve me." Said the red haired male with a sinister voice, which had the man's eyes filled with envy and greed though that, itself made the man smile. For if he had the entire bath house working under him for gold, and then he will get his real prize.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto stood before his master. Staring at him with his emotionless blue eyes as he was receiving his orders, though for as long as he could remember, Naruto had been fighting Orochimaru's control. But his body wouldn't listen, it seemed like the only time, that he could fight it was when he was with Hinata. She was the reason for his strength and would do anything to protect her. Taking a deep breath, Naruto waited for what Orochimaru had to say. Which, to him felt like it was taking forever, no matter how long Naruto thought about this, it made him wonder why Orochimaru made him do all of this. It made him think about a lot of things.

Like why did Hinata look so familiar to him? Like, he met her… in two different life times? That was something he never understood, he knew that humans were reincarnated time and again. "What did you need me for Master Orochimaru?" Asked Naruto, his voice sounded so emotionless, it was as if he wasn't in there, like his spirit itself, had left him and it was just his empty shell speaking to the white skinned man.

The man spun in his chair to the point of staring at Naruto through his gold snake-like eyes, sometimes it made Naruto wonder on how many reasons for Orochimaru to even make any kind of business if he looked like that all the time. Though, Naruto knew that whatever Orochimaru had planned, that it wasn't good. And that in itself was something that he didn't like, for it normally ended up with him getting hurt and having to hide the pain that he was feeling right after.

"I need you to go… 'Visit' an old friend of mine. I want you to steal the golden toad scroll that he keeps hidden away. It will help me unlock the great power that he holds. I shall learn the magic powers that I could easily master to crush my enemies." Orochimaru said with a dark laugh, one that almost sent chills down his spine, something that Naruto had grown accustomed to over the years. The young fox spirit stared at the snake man, trying to think if he was serious or not. But, something deep within Naruto whispered for him to go, for him to follow these orders.

"Of course master"

"And don't you dare fail me again Naruto. You know what will happen if you fail me again."

"Yes, yes I remember master… I remember."

Orochimaru waved his hand toward Naruto, telling him that he should go on, that he wasn't needed any longer. Which, Naruto bowed and started to walk out of the office and toward the bath house chambers, though that had caused Naruto to sigh. No matter what he just couldn't escape Orochimaru's control. It was as if his thoughts, his body; his very will was under that man's control. That he had to listen to him at all times, and very little time to think for himself.

"Maybe I will break free one day." Whispered Naruto, though right now, his main focus was to get Hinata out of here, even that boyfriend of hers, though the more he thought about it the more he wondered about those bruises that covered her face. The way she seemed so, defensive about them… as if she was afraid to show anyone the dark marks on her skin. As if… as if someone had beaten her time and again with such a force to mark her beautiful pale skin…

"Was she beaten, beaten by her boyfriend? Was that why, I couldn't sense any kind of love within her heart for that man?" He whispered to himself, rubbing his forehead as if he had an oncoming migraine coming on. Sighing, Naruto looked up and saw the workers scattering around, saying something about a 'rich man' had come to their bath house last night, which, to the young spirit was weird in itself… no one ever came to the bath house in the middle of the night.

Sniffing the area, Naruto could faintly make out the scents of everyone working right now. Everyone but a certain blue haired woman with the most beautiful lavender coloured eyes known to man, or spirit. Though, when he had thought about her, Naruto thought that he felt his heart skipping a beat. Blinking in confusing, the young man placed a hand over his chest, right over his heart. His face felt a little heated, as if he was blushing at the very thought of Hinata.

"Why does my heart beat so quickly at the thought of her?" Naruto asked himself, not really sure of the feeling that was flooding his heart. Though, he quickly shook the thought from his mind and kept on walking. He had to get to the front gate so he could transform and leave. Since he couldn't very well fly like other spirits, he relied on his speed. He was the fastest spirit around. And nothing could take that title away from him.

Shaking his head, Naruto tried to think of anything but Hinata. She threw his senses off and that bothered him, but… the only thing that bothered him more than that was the fact that she had a boyfriend, one that possibly had beaten her time and again. Soon enough, the young fox spirit had heard himself growling with rage, feeling his fangs and claws growing from looking more like a human man's set of teeth and nails into the claws and fangs of a fox.

So many thoughts went through Naruto's mind, like what this Kiba man did to Hinata. Slapping her, hitting her… beating her… but what had bothered him the most, was if Kiba had… had taken advantage of her. That was a new level for the world of humans. Men taking advantages of young defenceless girl's like Hinata.

Growling more, people got out of Naruto's way, fearing that he would slash at them if they stood in his way. But, he didn't even notice them. His mind was filled with the desire to kill Kiba. But, he fought that off, knowing very well that he couldn't risk upsetting Hinata over anything, and killing that… that useless man was one thing he knew would upset her. Though, he wasn't sure why that was with the way she was treated by him.

Taking a deep calming breath, Naruto tried to calm himself down. His blood boiled in his veins, he could feel it, it was like molten magma had replaced his blood, the desire to kill, the desire to take Hinata as his… it was coursing through him, and it frightened him greatly. Naruto had almost lost it when he had walked in on Hinata. When he saw her in, well in what she _wasn't_ wearing it almost set him off of the edge. And it took all of the free will that he had remaining within him… the bit of free will that Orochimaru didn't take from him.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by a new scent. It was a scent that he didn't remember being around here before, but, it was one he remembered from the past, but he couldn't think on what it was, or who it belonged too. The memory was so deep within his mind that he just couldn't remember right now.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto looked around thinking that he'll see the source of the scent. Maybe, if he saw who it was… that he would remember. Though, for him that was nothing but a thought right now. "Something wrong Master Naruto?" Asked a familiar voice coming from next to him, which the voice had brought him out of his thoughts causing him to stare down at a pink haired girl, Sakura, as she stared up at him with slightly concerned green eyes, he knew that she hated to show him concern in public, but only did when she had a feeling that he was upset about something.

"I'm fine Sakura. Just have a lot on my mind about Hana, but do me a favour will you? While I'm gone I need you to look after her. And keep her away from the new customer. I may not know who it is, but I feel like… like he's bad news."

What he had said, Naruto felt like he had said something similar to that, somewhere in a different place in time. But again, he couldn't remember where or even why that was. The young fox spirit rubbed his temple, fighting off a pain that wanted to settle in his head. But he kept fighting it off. He had to keep walking, had to get the scroll that Orochimaru wanted. Even if he didn't want to do it, he… he just had too.

Letting out a shaky sigh, Naruto walked on ahead, he was close to the Bathhouse's entrance, and he could feel himself shifting into his spirit form. The form of a raging Nine Tailed Fox, yes he hated that form of his with a passion, for in that form he had the power to destroy anything if, if his anger got too out of hand.

A flash of a woman in noble clothes flashed through his mind. A beautiful smile… blue hair… and lavender eyes much like Hinata's. But, it wasn't Hinata was it, no it was someone else, someone he knew in the past; another human's life time. Growling, Naruto couldn't think on why he was so mad about not remembering at all. Ever since he saw Orochimaru that one day… he had lost most of his memories… no, more like, all of them.

But Hinata, she was bringing back some memories that he never knew that he had. Closing his eyes for a moment, Naruto saw nothing but Hinata's beautiful smile. She was so happy and carefree. (When Kiba wasn't around.) But, otherwise, she was frightened and wanted to, to protect her.

_'I want… want to kiss her…'_ Thought Naruto with shock, he just didn't understand any of this, the thoughts that flashed through his mind, like kissing Hinata and… and so much more than that.

Shaking his head, Naruto walked outside as he felt his form shifting. Bones breaking, skin stretching, it all happened so fast, that Naruto didn't have time to process all of the pain that was shooting through his body that he didn't feel a thing. Opening his now crimson eyes, Naruto looked around to be sure that he had fully transformed this time. Four long legs, four paws. Turning to look in the water, Naruto saw the face of a fox staring back at him. Smirking, he saw the nine tails swishing behind him in a gentle manner.

_'Time to go and get that scroll.'_ Thought Naruto as he started to run off, though what he didn't know, was that he was also running off to his very doom.

Hinata yawned softly; she wasn't sure how long she had slept for. Thinking that maybe she had slept in since she didn't see Sakura which was saying a lot. Tilting her head, the young woman got up and walked over to the sliding window and saw the smoke coming out of the chimney telling her that Sasuke was already at work. But, then wouldn't that mean that.

"I slept in!" Hinata shouted with fear, quickly she got dressed as quickly as she could and ran down the stairs. Thinking that if she was any later then she already felt like she already was that Orochimaru would transform her into something that she didn't want to even think about it right now, reaching into her dresser, Hinata pulled out her shirt, her pants and apron. Then, grabbed the ribbon that she used to tie her hair back, once she was sure that she was done getting ready, she ran out of the room and down the stairs.

Many other spirits were running around with trays and trays of food. Some with some bath towels and scrubbers that she knew was for their feet. Which, to her didn't make sense right now, who could be here that has everyone in a rush? She had been here for a while and never, has she seen anyone in such a rush here. Who could be here that could be that important?

"Hana!" Shouted a random voice, causing Hinata to turn and stare at a short woman that looked like a mix of a fish and a dog. Which kinda made her think of a terrible mix right now, it almost made her shudder at the thought right now, but she kept that to herself right now.

"We need you to sing for the rich man that arrived here last night. He wants to hear you sing."

"Why me? There have to be here lots of people that can sing better than me."

"Yes but he asked for you. Do you know him in anyway?" Asked the spirit with a tilt of her head, which only made Hinata even more confused for the only spirits she knew, were Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. No one else would even want to get near her to get to know her and now some rich man wants to hear her sing, that was as confusing as finding out about the spirit world.

"No, I don't know any spirits that are… rich." Hinata calmly said, though to her it almost sounded like a lie to her for some reason. Sighing softly, she walked over to the stage and put on a blue silk dress this time. Thinking that it would be weird to wear the same dress again sighing softly, Hinata walked out onto the stage and looked around, hoping to see anyone that didn't belong here. And she did, it was the red haired man that she's seen a few times. But, how did he know that she could sing?

Shaking her head, Hinata started to hear the music of some random song that she heard as a teenager. A mixture of both English and Japanese, something she never understood but to her it was a good song and thought that it would fit for tonight.

_"I brush against the freckles that I hate it so  
>but life goes on and I heave a little sigh for you<br>It's heavy, the love that I would share with you  
>then it dissolves like it was just a sugar cube"<em>

Hinata looked at the man that sat before her. He was just staring at her with eyes that, that brought chills down his spine. As if, he had won something. But what that was, she couldn't be for sure what that was. Taking a deep breath, Hinata looked out toward the window, wondering where Naruto could be right now. Wondering, he was okay right now. It made her worry that he wasn't here with her… but why?

_"Now the little pain sitting in my heart  
>has shrunk in a bit, but it really doesn't hurt me now<br>Those silly horoscope signs  
>Guess I can't trust them after all"<em>

The song almost matched her mood. There was a pain in her heart, almost, a certain emptiness that Naruto had left when he was gone… it had formed within her. Taking a deep shaky breath, Hinata tried to think of where he could have gone. Where he could have went… but nothing came to mind, how would she know where he went… if she didn't know anything about the spirit world? Soon, her gaze went back to the red haired man, it was so creepy the way he stared at her. It frightened her almost.

_"If we could get further away (Ooooh...)  
>I wonder what it would be like...<br>Yeah!  
>I'd be so happy<br>inside my heart"_

Looking toward the floor, Hinata wanted to get away from this place. She wanted to get away from that man. But, knew that if she didn't do as she was asked, that she could risk getting Kiba eaten, and herself transformed into; something, she wasn't sure what that would be and didn't want to even come close to thinking about it. The fear, the all-consuming fear coursed through her with the rate of her heart beating. When she did look back at the man, he just smirked which had made her skin go pale with fear… maybe letting him in wasn't such a good idea after all.

_"All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind  
>But they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul<br>and tonight I thought I'd be just sitting in my sorrow  
>and now I must wonder why<br>What did it really mean to you  
>I just can't see it anymore"<em>

Hinata looked back out the window, thinking that she had seen something zip on by. But wasn't sure what it was, it had moved too quickly, but all she could make out was an orange blur. No, something red with orange mixed right into it… whatever it was, it had set a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Like someone had just dropped a feeling of ice in her stomach, it was the feeling of dread. But why would she have the sudden feeling of dread right now?

_"Kowashite naoshite wakatteru noni  
>Sore ga atashi no seikaku dakara<br>Modokashii kimochi de ayafuya no mama de  
>Soredemo ii koi wo shitekita"<em>

Shaking her head, Hinata kept on singing, there was no way that she was going to let that feeling stop her. She normally only had it when Kiba was on her way to do something terrible. Something that she didn't want to think about again, even if he was a pig right now, she still feared that he was going to do something stupid and cruel again, like hitting her with a bear bottle.

_"Omoikiri aketa hidari mimi no piasu ni wa nee  
>Waraenai episoudo"<em>

Closing her eyes, Hinata had strange images playing in her mind. Her, as a child, a shrine… a man with sad blue eyes always at the shrine and always looking the same, as if he had lost something so dear to him that it was enough to break her own heart. Hinata didn't know why she was seeing this, she wasn't dreaming this time and now she was seeing it as if it was just an old memory of hers which, to her didn't make any kind of sense to her at all.

_"Sobakasu no kazu wo kazoetemiru  
>Yogoretanui gurumi daite<br>Mune wo sasu toge wa kienai kedo  
>Kaeru-chan mo usagi-chan mo<br>Waratte kureru no"_

He was always sitting on the bench that resided under the cherry blossoms. Hinata had always wondered about that wondering why he sat under the cherry blossoms, like they held a meaning to her… why hadn't she noticed those before. Maybe, maybe it was because that tree had been cut down when she was in high school. Shaking her head, Hinata had to keep focusing on the song she couldn't think of those thoughts within her mind.

_"All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind  
>But they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul<br>and tonight I thought I'd be just sitting in my sorrow  
>and now I must wonder why<br>What did it really mean to you  
>I just can't see it anymore<br>I just can't see it anymore  
>La la la la la la laaaaaa<br>Doushitenano?"_

Though, when Hinata had opened her eyes she almost gasped out in shock. For, she saw Naruto running on the water trying to get away from something. She wasn't sure what he was trying to get away from, but she knew that she had to help him before it was too late. Narrowing her eyes, Hinata ran to the back of the stage and changed back into her work clothes and ran. But, she had been stopped by the red haired man. He stared at her with lust in his eyes, the desire to take her away from this place, as if… if she was _his_.

"Where are you going Hana? Don't you want to stick around some more and spend time with me? After all, you and me; we're meant to, to be." He had breathed out 'be' with a husky voice, but it wasn't going to trick Hinata at all. Narrowing her eyes, Hinata slapped him and ran as fast as she could. Hinata didn't have time for snobs that thought that they could have anything they wanted. And, she was no damn prize to be won either!

Running up the stairs, Hinata didn't even notice that people were screaming with fright. All she knew was that Naruto needed her help right now. That was all she cared about. Naruto needed her, he was in trouble and that much she knew about. Once she reached the second flight of stairs, Hinata slid the sliding window and stared at Naruto. He was running from what looked like to her, flying toads? That was a new one.

"Naruto this way! Over here, please come over here Naruto hurry!" Shouted Hinata, waving her arms hoping that he'll notice her, though hadn't thought this through. For, Naruto was much bigger as a fox and threw himself through the open window, breaking the doors off and the flying toads headed straight toward Hinata. Frightened, she started to rip off  
>the toads that got on her, only to see that they were made out of nothing but paper. "What the?" she whispered to herself, not sure what had just happened but shook her head for the moment and turned to Naruto.<p>

His beautiful orange fur had been tinted with crimson, and right away, the blue haired woman knew that this was his blood "Naruto are, no you're not okay here hold still and I'll get some medicine to help you okay?" Her voice had been so soft and gentle, hoping that it would keep Naruto calm. But, his only responds was a shake of his head before jumping out the window once more and running up the wall to Orochimaru's office.

"This isn't good, he'll bleed to death at this rate." Hinata said with fear, running as quickly as she could the young woman ran to her room and grabbed the herb and ointment. Something told her that the herb would come in handy. Shaking her head, Hinata ran out of her room and straight to the window once more. Needing to take a short cut hoping that she would get to Naruto before it was too late to help him.

Though, as she ran through the bathhouse, Hinata tried to think of the lay out of the building. Hoping that she could think of any other way that would lead her to Orochimaru's office, but at the moment she couldn't think straight. Her mind was in some sort of hazy fog of concern for the fox spirit. "Hinata where are you going," asked a concerned Sakura as the blue haired woman ran past her. Hoping to get to the elevator, but it was blocked off by some of the workers cause of the rich man that was still here. Hinata ran away from the elevator maybe she should just do something risky. Yup, totally going to do something risky and stupid, though at the moment Hinata would risk anything, anything to save Naruto.

_'Just hold on a little longer Naruto, just a little longer. I promise that I'll get to you… to help you.'_ thought Hinata with determination; it would be her new resolve, to save Naruto.

Though, when she had turned around Hinata saw it, it was him, the rich man. "Move out of the way people! He's coming through!" Shouted a small frog man as he walked in front of the red haired man, which only made Hinata go pale for the man seemed to stare at her with a lust that made her want to run for the hills. And that in it had frightened her, for this man seemed to be worse with the desire than Kiba. (And that was saying something)

"You human get out of the way!" Shouted one of the other man spirits, but Hinata just stood there, trying to see if she could get around them. Though, the man just narrowed her eyes on Hinata and tried to grab her before the red haired man threw him to the side and stared at her with a small smile.

"Hello my dear, I've… been waiting a very long time for you to be reborn." Said the red haired man, though when he saw the confused look on Hinata's face, he just chuckled saying "I'm sorry, I had forgotten that when reincarnated people don't have memories of their past life. My name is Gaara. I was once a proud prince and… you and I were to be married till you had fallen for a spirit, and rejected me. Though, I am happy that it didn't happen again that I could have influenced your choice this time."

Hinata just narrowed her eyes. This man thought that she would be his because he knew her in a past life? That she was to be his in a past life? "I don't belong to anyone Gaara. I won't be yours and I will choose who I will love. And that isn't you and will never be you." But the red haired man didn't like that answer, no his eyes went dark as he grabbed for Hinata's arm, which had caused her to yelp and slap him across the face before running off for a way to get to Naruto.

Running as fast as she could, the blue haired woman saw a window and thought about something. Tilting her head to the side, she looked out the window and saw a pipe that lead to a ladder, and that went straight to the top. Smirking, Hinata opened the window and walked out onto the ledge. But, what she hadn't been expecting was the wind that was blowing by her. Holding onto the edge of the window, she took a deep breath.

"Just remember Hinata, remember what you're doing, and who you're doing it for." She told herself, hoping that would psyche herself up a bit. That it would be enough for her to gain the courage that she would need to do this difficult task. Taking one last deep breath, Hinata ran along the pipe, hearing the bolts coming out of the wall as she ran which, started to move away from the wall the further away she ran from the window.

Finally, Hinata grabbed the ladder and took a few deep breaths, hoping to calm her nerves only to start climbing up the ladder. Not wanting to waste any more time then she already did. For, fear that if she took any longer then she thought she needed to take, that it would make Naruto have less of a chance of surviving.

"Hold on Naruto, I'll save you…just… just hold on." Hinata grunted out as she climbs up the ladder.

"Naruto, did you get the scroll for me?" Said Orochimaru as he smirked at the blonde man that was stained in his own blood, his only answer was a slow nod. When Naruto had arrived to Orochimaru's office, he had changed back into a man, or more like had half transformed, for he had the body of a man, but with fox ears sticking out the sides of his head, thicker whisker marks on his face. Wilder hair, fangs, claws and finally the finishing touch… his twitching nine fox tails, this was a form that Naruto hadn't taken in a long time.

The first time, he couldn't really remember but with the blood loss, it had taken up a lot of his energy, it had taken a lot of his energy just to look like a human. And now, he couldn't even maintain that form anymore. Naruto took deep shaky breaths, trying to think on to keep standing on his feet. His body felt so weak and shaky.

"Master, what do… do you wish to do with the scroll?" Whispered Naruto, his vision was already starting to blur. Thinking that he had lost more blood than he had thought, but at the moment, he didn't care, for the fox spirit only wanted to know what this man wanted to do with the scroll before handing it over to him.

"I plan to rule over the human world." Said the pale man as if it made perfect sense, though when Orochimaru had said that, it made Naruto angry for if Orochimaru tried to take over the human world than, than Hinata would be in danger!

"No"

"No? No what Naruto" Said Orochimaru with confusion, though Naruto looked up, his eyes glowing red as he tried to look menacing.

"You won't have the scroll. I won't let you control the human world. As it's protector I will make sure of it." Naruto said with a growl, he didn't know where those words had come from, but what he did know was that they were true. He was the protector of humans, and he would never let anything happen to it, to Hinata. But there was one thing that he hadn't been expecting…

"It's sad to hear that Naruto sad, to see such a find worker go down the drain."

"What are you talking about?"

Orochimaru pulled out a single black gun. It looked like it had a revolver, something that he had seen a few times when he traveled in the human world, least, with the memories that he knew of. Eyes widening, Naruto couldn't believe what Orochimaru was doing, that, that was the Shadow Gun. Though, before Naruto could process anything that had happened, Orochimaru had shot him. Naruto's eyes were wide with pain that jolted through his body. He could feel a cold chill running through his entire body. It was so cold, so very, very cold. Naruto hit the floor and weakly stared at Orochimaru. Thinking that the last thing he would see would be Orochimaru.

Though, as the darkness started to cloud his vision, all he could see were images of Hinata. Smiling at him, bright and cheerful, even a child version of Hinata. That was something he never expected. Why, why did he see a child Hinata… was there more than meets the eye between them?

The last thing that went through his mind was one name, _'Hinata…'_

Hinata thought that she had heard someone say her name. Though, she didn't bother to process it right now. Once Hinata had arrived to the window, she grabbed one of her hair pins, thanking that her friends had always told her that hair pins were a girl's best friend. And they were right. Pulling the pin a bit, Hinata made a single long thin pole and stick it in the crack and lifted her hand. Hoping that she would get the window opened.

Though, it took a few tries just to get it open. The latch finally lifted and the window was opened at last. Smiling, Hinata ran down the hall and made a few turns. Hoping to get to Naruto in time, just thinking about the blood the wounds, it made her skin crawl, thinking that she was to late, tears started to pool in her eyes. But she blinked them back, not wanting to cry right now.

"I'll be down in a minute to deal with that man; no matter how rich he is he shouldn't do this kind of damage just because one human rejected him." Said an eerie voice, which Hinata knew right away, who it was, Orochimaru…who would have thought that she would have found his room this soon? Not her, that's for sure.

Shaking her head, Hinata hid behind the curtain when she was sure that Orochimaru was walking out of his office. Though, he had turned around for a moment as he said "oh, and get rid of Naruto will you? His blood is staining the carpet and he's starting to smell like death." With that, he started to walk away, though his words… it made the young woman's blood go cold. He…No!

Once she was sure that it was safe, Hinata ran into the office then ran to the back room which led to some weird bedroom. Blinking, it was draped with red and black silk, the bed was messed up and… _'I'm not even going to go there.'_ Hinata thought with disguise.

When she ran into the main office, Hinata gasped at what she saw. A tall white haired man, who was only wearing purple sweats were kicking Naruto into a strange hole that she guessed was something like an incinerator. Gasping, Hinata ran toward them as she shouted "get away from him!"

The man looked over at Hinata and moved away from Naruto and just stared at the young woman slide on the carpet and holding Naruto in her arms. "Naruto, speak to me please! Say something, anything!" Tears started to pool in her eyes, not caring who was here staring at her as she held onto the limp man in her arms.

"He won't say anything. Orochimaru had shot him and now he'll see nothing but darkness till his energy is zapped from his lifeless body. He'll be nothing but a lifeless corpse."

"Shut up!" Hinata shouted at the man, looking at him with teary lavender eyes, she saw that he had glasses. Long white hair and dark eyes, she couldn't tell if they were dark brown or just plain black. His skin was tan, and his body was well built. Though, he was nothing compared to Naruto.

The man knelt in front of Hinata and placed his index finger under her chin to make her stare at him. He just smirked as he said "you know… your cute for a human, maybe before Orochimaru gets back, you and me can have some… _fun."_

Hinata gasped and pushed the man away as she said "shut up!"

But, that wasn't the end of this… no, far from it. For the man grabbed Hinata's arm and forced her to her feet and narrowed his eyes at her. "You don't have a choice in the matter human. I always get what I want." Hinata just narrowed her eyes and did the last thing that she never knew that she would ever do. She kicked him in the nuts but gasped when one of Naruto's tails wrapped themselves around her waist and dragged her with him in the pit.

Screaming in fear Hinata gripped Naruto's tails, hoping that it would be enough to get Naruto to wake up. To open his eyes, but she highly doubted that he would wake up any time soon. "Naruto" She had shouted in fear, tears streaming down her face. This was it, she was going to die. Though, as she fell, Hinata thought that she felt Naruto's tails tightening their grip around her, only for Naruto to grab her with his arm and pulling her to his chest.

His eyes were blank when she had looked up at him. It was so strange to see his eyes to be so white, but at least his eyes were open in the first place. Naruto used his tails to grab onto some steel rods that were on the walls of the long tunnel. He pulled both himself and Hinata up and through a smaller tunnel; it was as if Naruto was using the air around them to move them through the tunnels. It was so strange to see everything zip by her eyes this quickly.

"Naruto, can you hear me?"

"..."

She didn't think that she would get an answer, but it doesn't hurt to ask does it? But what the blue haired woman wasn't expecting was to fall through a fan and falling into the boiler room. Naruto had let go of Hinata and landed hard on the floor. And as for Hinata, she had fallen on Sasuke as he was working on grinding some herbs for the bath.

The black haired man groaned and looked at Hinata as he said "what's going on? Hana what are you- oh dear god Naruto!" Sasuke was in shock when he saw his best friend lying on the ground bleeding. Though, when he saw an herb and some strange ointment on the ground he blinked in confusion. "Hana, get Naruto under some blankets, get him a pillow and while I make something, rub that ointment on his skin and it should stop the bleeding trust me." Hinata didn't argue, she just nodded and went to get some pillows and blankets. Though, when she was lifting his head for the pillow, Hinata couldn't believe how cold he was.

Sniffling, she couldn't believe that this had happened, she felt like it was her fault that this had had happened. Though when she started to rub the ointment and was amazed that the wounds had started to close up already. Rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands, Hinata was even more upset when she saw how pale Naruto's skin had gotten in such a short period of time.

"Here, get him to drink this, it'll stop the internal bleeding…" Whispered Sasuke as he handed Hinata a cup of tea, that she had guessed was from the herb that she had. Taking a deep breath Hinata lifted Naruto's head and made him drink the tea. Though, when it was starting to go down his throat, Naruto started to couch and gag. Screaming at the top of his lungs, which had made Hinata jump back in fear, but what she hadn't expected, was Naruto to cough out a strange golden scroll.

"It's the golden scroll of the toad sage." Whispered Sasuke, though as soon as that was said a strange black slug had been curled around the scroll and ran off. "Here Hana catch it in this jar." Sasuke said as he tossed a jar to the confused young woman. But did as she was asked, running after the slug Hinata tripped but out of sheer dumb luck, she had caught the slug in the jar.

"Least you didn't kill it, killed it and you would have had bad luck." Said Sasuke with a relieved sigh, before taking the jar and throwing it into the incinerator, though Hinata just stared at it in shock… she had just seen Sasuke put the lid on the jar, then throwing it into the fire to kill it.

"If killing it is bad luck then why did you just kill it?" Asked Hinata with confusion yet a little bit of anger as she stared at the fire spirit, though what he had said had only confused her even more than before.

"Luck doesn't affect spirits like it does humans. Only the Spirit of Bad Luck can feel bad luck."

Oh yeah, that made a lot more sense. Looking back at Naruto, she saw that he was breathing a little better now, which to her was a good sign. Looking over at the scroll, Hinata picked it up and stared at it for a moment.

"That scroll belongs to the toad spirit. Naruto must have taken it for Orochimaru and refused to give it to him, though, the reason for it I can't say for sure."

"Now what?"

"There's a curse on that scroll, Naruto is under the influence of the Shadow Gun, and it's the only weapon that can kill spirits. But, to be under the influence of a curse like this… it's terrible."

"Then, then I'll go."

Sasuke stared at Hinata as if she was crazy. But, he knew that she was a lot braver than when she first came here. Hinata sure did grow a bit a lot more in only a short amount of time that she had come here. Giving a small smile, he calmly said "alright, you need to take the train to get to Swamp Bottom."


	8. Chapter 8

Hinata knew that she had to do this. That she had to go to Swamp Bottom in order to stop the curse that was placed over Naruto. It was the only way to save him she didn't know though, how bad the curse was His skin was still cold to the touch, something that she never thought that she would feel from him. Staring at the fox spirit, Hinata frowned as tears started to pool in her eyes. The thought of losing him it hurt her deeply. Made her want to cry even more Taking a deep shaky breath, Hinata walked over to the drawer that had her clothes and shoes. At least this way, she would be able to wear her real clothes while out in the real world or in this case, the spirit world.

"You have to be careful Hinata the Toad Sage isn't well he sometimes well let's just say he's weird as hell." Sasuke muttered under his breath as he added another blanket over the sleeping blonde man. Hinata just nodded, she would have to keep a careful eye on those who came to close to her like that white haired man. He was just plain creepy.

"I learned how to defend myself as a child. Though, I never fought at all."

"You mean like protecting yourself from your boyfriend." Sasuke calmly said as he stared at the blue haired woman. He had known the whole time Hinata figured that being the fire spirit; he could also sense the burning rage that people feel if it's as hot as a burning flame.

"Yes… "

"Why did you let him beat you Hana…?"

"I… I don't know… I guess I thought that I could change him. That I could make him into a better person, but I couldn't. No matter what I did, he thought it wasn't good enough and, and he would." She couldn't finish, the memory was just so painful that it brought more tears to Hinata's lavender eyes.

"He would beat you…right?" Sasuke whispered in a gentle manner, guessing that Hinata had been through so much pain when she dated that Kiba fellow. Though, maybe she should know one last thing. "Hinata…"

Hinata stared at Sasuke in shock, didn't he think that that her name was Hana like everyone else? No one knew her name but Naruto and Orochimaru then how?

"Years ago, before Naruto lost his will he had left the spirit world to check on a human he had said he would protect"

Hinata just frowned in confusion, where was Sasuke going with this? What would Naruto's visit have anything to do with her? It didn't make any kind of sense at all to her but she kept listening anyway maybe there was more than she had thought

"He had told me many times that he was a protector of some kind that even though his home was gone he still would protect a girl from any harm"

A girl? Naruto he protected someone else before her? Why did that feel like she was being stabbed in the heart time and again? Looking at Naruto, staring at his peaceful face, Hinata had to wonder what he was dreaming about so many things had gone through her mind, such as was Naruto thinking about the girl that Sasuke was talking about?

Sasuke took a sip of water as he kept going, thinking that he should hurry and explain this story quick. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke continued. "He had watched her for quite some time since she was a child Even after she got herself a boyfriend Naruto kept watching out for her. Though, when Naruto's time in the human world was starting to end, he saw something that he hadn't expected at all"

"Wh-What would that be?" Hinata asked, almost afraid of the answer though, to her this story was starting to sound familiar as if she had lived it somehow

"The boyfriend had pushed the girl into the street, hoping that she would get hit by a coming truck"

Hinata gasped softly, thinking that the girl had died, but somehow deep in her heart she had a feeling that she was still alive that this girl still breathes today that someone had saved her was that why Sasuke wanted to tell her this? To tell her that even though Naruto had lost his home in the human world (where ever that was) that he still went there to protect someone?

"Seeing that, Naruto rushed in; even as his body was slowly fading back into the spirit world he grabbed the girl with his tails Pulling her to his chest and went to the other side of the street. Naruto didn't stay long after that for once the girl had been on the other side of the street, he had faded back into this world."

Hinata tried to think tried to think on where this story had taken place why it had sounded like like she had really lived it but nothing came to mind at the moment. Shaking her head, Hinata calmly said "what was the point in telling me this story Sasuke?"

"He told me that he still wanted to protect her even if she came to this world even if his mind couldn't remember her but his heart did. And still does Hinata I'm sure you'll figure this out on who I'm talking about. Now, you should get that Gaara fellow out of here before he destroys the place"

Hinata just nodded, knowing that he was right it was her fault that Gaara was in here and now, she was going to get him out of here even if she had to fight him. Though, she couldn't fight him in the clothes she had unless she went to her purse that thing was big enough to carry two sets of clothing Grinning, Hinata went over to her purse and pulled out some clothes that she had never thought that she would ever have to wear

Pulling out a sleeveless top that reached a little past her hips, where the shirt split off leaving longer pieces of the shirt to drape just a little past her knees. The top was a light purple with the Yin-Yang symbol the marking of her clan. Looking over at Sasuke, making sure that he wasn't peeping, Hinata grinned to see that he wasn't.

Getting rid of her work clothes, Hinata pulled the top on over her head, and watched as the top clung to her like a second skin. Then, she reached into her purse and pulled out some black pants that wrapped around her ankles once she had put that on. Finally, there were the shoes light and soft around her feet. Making it much easier to fight in, grabbing a red silk ribbon, Hinata pulled her hair back into a ponytail and got ready to fight

"It's safe to look Sasuke." Hinata said with a smile, seeing the fire spirit turn around he let out a sigh of relief. Which made Hinata think that he really did have feelings for Sakura and didn't want to hurt her by looking at another woman when she was changing which only made Hinata smile all the more, walking over to the black haired man, Hinata calmly said "and one last thing Sasuke, give Sakura a chance okay? She really does love you. Maybe, you should just try it out after all it's not like you'll burn her right?"

Sasuke just blushed and looked away as if he was embarrassed. Which only made Hinata smile more and more, with that, she walked over to Naruto and knelt next to him. Frowning as tears started to fill her eyes once more; she whispered "don't worry Naruto I'll be okay I'm going to ask the Toad Sage to lift the curse and and you'll be okay you can be with the one you love"

"Come back when you've dealt with Gaara, I've got a ticket you'll need to get to Swamp Bottom" Said Sasuke with a calm tone of voice Hinata nodded when she had turned to stare at Sasuke, turning back to Naruto she gave a soft and gentle smile, with that, she kissed Naruto's cheek and walked out of the boiler room and went to go confront Gaara.

As Hinata walked up the stairs, it made her wonder how she would be able to take on a spirit. After all, Gaara had been human once, like her but he had many more years of experience then she had if he's as old as she thought he was.

But, she had to at least try right? Had to try to get him out of this bath house Even if she had to use all the training that she was given when she was a small child all of it

Once she had arrived to the source of the yelling and screams of fear. Hinata looked around and saw everyone glaring at her. Whispering that it was her fault for letting that man in here, which it was it was her fault that this was all happening. Narrowing her lavender eyes Hinata kept on walking forward until she was at the door where Gaara was Sliding the door open, she said "time to leave Gaara. You don't belong here."

"Oh Hana why do you wish for me to leave after all you invited me here. And I won't leave until I have you." Said Gaara with a wicked gleam in his eyes, which made Hinata just narrowed her eyes at him, crouching down a bit holding her left hand out, palm facing him. As was her right hand but held further back. "Oh, you wish to fight me Hana why would you do that? You don't believe in fighting remember."

"Stop acting like you know me. I fight for what I feel is right. I may not have fought in the past but I will fight so I can save the one that I care for I won't hesitate to fight back Gaara." Hinata said with a serious tone. Her words filled with devotion, she was going to fight fight in order to save the one that she loves.

Gaara sighed softly, knowing that Hinata meant what she said. Soon, he charged at the blue haired woman, who had only just ducked down from his punch and shoved her left palm against his stomach. Gaara stumbled back a few steps in shock. Grunting, he said "so you learned the Hyuuga's way of fighting who would have thought that was still around."

"That is because I am a Hyuuga. My name is Hinata Hyuuga, one of the remaining noble ninja clans. And I shall not lose to the likes of you." With that, she ran at such a speed that everyone that was watching had blinked, and saw her just vanish.

Gaara just stared in confusion, looking around hoping to find the blue haired woman. But only yelped when he felt something hit his spine. Causing him to fall over and turn around before only seeing a shimmer of blue hair. Standing shakily on his feet, Gaara looked around once more, only to catch the shimmer of blue hair once more. Smirking, he reached out and grabbed Hinata's arm as she ran past him.

Her eyes wide with shock, only to narrow again, this was not how she had planned to get close to him. Not at all

"Once I kiss you Hinata you'll be mine at last for a spirit, whoever steals a girl's first kiss shall be the only one to be with the girl" He leaned in close, getting closer and closer to Hinata's lips. The blue haired woman was about to punch him, but Gaara had grabbed her other hand before it was even inches from his head.

Just as he was mere centimetres from her lips, a powerful force had pushed Gaara away from Hinata, causing him to hit the wall hard. Groaning, he narrowed his eyes saying "no! Not again! How is it that that you're taken by another spirit!" His eyes flashed red with rage, though, what he had just said it confused Hinata Her first kiss had been taken by Kiba did he mean her first spirit kiss? But who who would have kissed her?

Shaking her head, Hinata narrowed her eyes saying "I belong to no one! I will only be with the man I love the only one that will love me for me not for my title not for my appearance... but for me! And you will never have me Gaara!" Her voice had grown in volume as she spoke, showing the power that she had within her body. Whoever had given her, her first spirit kiss had given her some of their power and with that, the outline of her body glowed in a reddish orange light. Giving her more power, more strength and more speed, which she used to quickly grab Gaara by his shirt, making her, narrow her eyes on him one last time.

"Your time here is up Gaara time to make a payment and leave!" With that, Hinata twirled Gaara as she spun around before throwing him through the wall and toward the ocean. Everyone though, was shocked to see that Hinata had just taken on a spirit in less time than it did for anyone to beat someone as old as Gaara. Turning back to face the other spirits, Hinata walked past them to check on Naruto once more. And, to get those tickets that Sasuke said that he would give her.

Time to give the golden scroll back to the toad sage and to save Naruto

Everyone that she had passed, they all clapped and cheered for her. As if she had just done a great deed. In a way, she did saving the bath house from some crazy man that wanted her cause she looked like a past lover that didn't even love him back it made her sick just thinking about it though, Hinata did have to admit, Gaara did look familiar to her not in a good way though. Looking around, Hinata wondered where Sakura had gone too. The more she thought about it, the more worried that she had gotten since she hadn't seen Sakura since last night Sighing softly, Hinata walked down to the elevator, saw Choji and bowed to him. He just smiled at her and waved her off. As if he knew what she had to do.

She couldn't help but smile in return, Choji was one of the few spirits that didn't hate her cause she was a human. He treated her as if she was just like everyone else. Taking a deep breath, Hinata got onto the platform and started to go down into the boiler room. Hoping that Sasuke had any tickets Since, from what she could tell the only way to Swamp Bottom, was to take the train... that is if she wanted to get to the Toad Sage and break the curse in time to save Naruto.

But what she had saw, was something that she had hoped to happen just not what she had hoped to see For right now, on the desk was Sasuke and Sakura making out Had she been gone that long or something? Really couldn't they have waited till she had left to save the fox spirit? Taking a deep breath, she cleared her throat to announce her presents to the making out couple.

Only for them to stare at her with red faces and moving away from each other, looks like they were a couple but still not used to it yet why else would they be acting like love struck teenagers? "Um, Sasuke can I have those tickets you were telling me about so I can get to Swamp Bottom?"

Letting out a cough, Sasuke walked over to his desk and started to look around for the ticket. Sakura walked over to Hinata staring at her with concern. "Sasuke told me that you went to deal with Gaara did did you?" Hinata knew that Sakura had been concerned, that much was easy to see. But, she knew that she couldn't lie at all Hinata had to tell her the truth

"I did but I did fine I I had this weird strength that I never knew I had Even those weights I trained with didn't make me this strong or fast before. And Gaara told me something something about a 'Spirit's Kiss'?"

Sakura just stared at Hinata and stayed silent for a few moments. Trying to process what Hinata had just asked "Where did you hear that?" Sakura stared at Hinata with a fear that it made Hinata almost not want to speak at all that she was too frightened to say where she had heard it from

"Gaara"

"Did he kiss you?"

Shaking her head, Hinata explained that when he tried too, that he had been repelled back by some kind of strange force that she had already been kissed by a spirit before but didn't remember who it was or when she had been kissed by a spirit it didn't make any kind of sense to her at all

Sakura sat down for a few minutes. Trying to figure out who could have kissed Hinata without her knowing it could have been Naruto, but he was never in their room but that one night and he didn't kiss her from what Hinata had told her of what had happened Frowning in confusion, Sakura looked back up and stared at Hinata who was now at Naruto's side, checking if he was okay

"Hinata maybe you were kissed by a spirit once before"

"Not that I can think of I've only been kissed by Kiba and he's very much a human"

Sakura groaned, she couldn't think of who else could have done it at all the only other time a 'Spirit's Kiss' could be in effect is when the connection had been so strong, that it would remain in the soul into the next reincarnation and the next But, Naruto never mentioned ever kissing anyone before Much less a human unless, it was because it was part of the memories that were blocked away from him thanks to Orochimaru Sighing in frustration, Sakura leaned back and tried to think of other reasons on how Hinata could have been kissed by a spirit if she had no memory

"Found it!" Screamed Sasuke with a smirk, walking over to Hinata he dropped a small strip of paper into her palm. Blinking at it in confusion, Hinata had never seen a train ticket before, but highly doubted that the tickets in the human world were anything like this. Looking up at Sasuke, he started to explain which stop that she had to get off at. And, that she would have to find another way back for the train only goes in one direction now.

Nodding in understanding, she stared at Naruto and said "don't worry Naruto I'll stay safe just just get better" She smiled a bit; a few stray tears fell as the blue haired woman started to walk away from the boiler room and out to the train. This, was something that she had to do alone to prove that she had gotten braver and to do the things that she had to do on her own without any kind of help at all as of right now, she was on her own

Walking out of the bath house, Hinata looked around, wondering where she had to go for the train. Looking down at the water, she took the ladder that had been nearby and started to climb down toward the water. Thinking that this was her only way down there, better than jumping right now Yes, Hinata had a small fear of heights, but her resolve the resolve to save Naruto was stronger than her fear. And that was what was giving her the courage to do this Once she had reached the bottom, she felt water soaking through her shoes. Which only made her sigh in frustration for; she didn't think this through at all

Pulling her shoes off, Hinata started to walk through the water and following the tracks. Thinking that it was at least a start, she was one step closer to saving Naruto! One step closer to saving her man- "wait he isn't my man he he doesn't feel the same" She whispered softly, not sure why or even how she got feelings for the blonde fox spirit. Thinking back at his sleeping face, Hinata wondered why the form he had been in seemed so familiar to her

The sadness that she would sometimes see on his face that had also looked so familiar to her as well. Though, the more she thought about it, the more she was confused on it. So many things had happened since she had gotten here The dream Naruto's other form the whole 'Spirit Kiss' thing It was all so confusing and yet, it made her wonder who was the spirit that had kissed her?

Once she had gotten onto the platform, Hinata looked up and saw the train coming. Which made her smile thinking that this was step two, though it made her a little nervous for when she got to Swamp Bottom for, when Sasuke had said that the Toad Sage was weird, what did he mean by that?

Shaking her head, Hinata stepped onto the train and handed the ticket to the tall man that stood before her, telling him where she had wanted to go so that way she was sure that they would come to get her fearing that if she didn't count properly that she would be stuck on the train... She couldn't see his face, but it made her think if he even had a face for, all of the passengers only had shadows for faces.

Sitting down on one of the many benches, Hinata looked out the window as she waited to see everything pass by her Her shoes were still wet, but at least the conductor didn't make her put her shoes back on Soon enough, Hinata had fallen into a light sleep

_It was a beautiful day in the country, nothing could ruin it for Hinata that is, except her boyfriend Kiba After they had started dating, Kiba had turned into a huge ass to her Beating her, cutting her once in a while it all just got on her nerves but she did nothing to stop it for, she feared that if she did try to stop him that it would only get worse_

_Sighing softly, Hinata walked out of the house for Kiba had come by to pick her up for school like he always did. But as they walked out of the house, Hinata couldn't help but wonder why she felt like someone was watching her. It was something that she thought that she had felt once before when she was a child. But never made any remarks on it, thinking that if she told anyone that they would think that she was crazy, though that wouldn't make much difference for a few people already thought that she was crazy when she had told them that she was saved by some sort of man that had tails_

_Taking a deep breath Hinata walked down the street with Kiba, trying to think on what she should do after high school attend college? Get a good paying job? At the moment, she couldn't really think on what she could do where Kiba didn't control her and her life. Sighing, she stopped at the crossing light with Kiba who was talking to some random guy. Looking over at them, Hinata said "Kiba, what do you plan to do for college?"_

_He just narrowed his eyes at her saying "I'm going to be a dog trainer you stupid bitch. And for you, well you're just going to stay at home to cook my meals and clean my house and watch the kids. Nothing more you understand? Woman don't deserve to have a job, they are meant to stay home bare foot and pregnant."_

_Hinata frowned as she said "but I have dreams too you know. I wanted to open my own restaurant and cook for other people" Though, as soon as she had said that Hinata regretted her words. For Kiba had an angry look so menacing that she thought that she saw fire burning behind his dark eyes. Gulping, she said "I I'm sorry Kiba"_

_"No you're not sorry you stupid bitch." Kiba growled out before pushing her hard into the street. Hinata screamed as she saw a truck coming toward her. Coming at such a speed that she wouldn't have enough time to get up to move out of the way in time. She thought thought that this was it. That she was done for._

_Closing her eyes, Hinata waited for it all to end._

_But felt nothing except the feeling of warm arms wrapping themselves around her. "Hold on Hinata" Whispered a voice, it was so warm so soft kind gentle Hinata didn't know whose voice that was, nor did she care. She felt like she could get lost in that voice forever and ever But, how did the source of this voice know her name? That didn't make sense Kiba always made sure that men stayed away from her That she was his and his alone_

_Once she felt the ground under her, Hinata knew that she was no longer in danger. She opened her eyes for a moment; his face was blurred from having her eyes closed for so long. Though, what she could make out were beautiful ocean blue eyes "Hey, glad you opened your eyes Hinata" Said the man with a goofy grin, he leaned in closer to her whispering "I need you to stay safe Hinata the one that had been after you once before he will do everything in his power to make you his I won't I won't allow that You won't remember this or my protection through more than your necklace I'm sorry"_

_Finally, the man leaned in closer, placing his lips over Hinata's. Erasing the memory of almost being killed, of being saved by him of the kiss_

_When Hinata's vision cleared, she saw that she was alone Getting up on her feet, Hinata looked around only to see that many people had gathered around her in worry. Asking her questions of how she got to the other side of the street with a blinding speed she only answered with "I'm not sure"_

Blinking slowly, Hinata looked up and wondered how long she had been asleep for Looking up, she saw that she had only been asleep for a few stops. So, there was still hers to go she hadn't missed it The blue haired woman was thankful for that Running a hand through her hair, she wondered why she had that dream was it because of the story that Sasuke had told her? If so then why did she dreamed that she had seen the man's face when when Sasuke had told her that the girl in the story never saw it in the first place?

Unless the spirit really did erase her memory of that to protect her from even a greater danger maybe as if "He didn't want me to fear spirits for the rest of my life" Shaking her head, Hinata looked out the window, her face filled with worry and concern for Naruto Thinking if he was okay she hoped that it wasn't too late to save him right now hoping that the curse had been lifted from him as soon as she went to the Toad Sage

Meanwhile, Naruto had slowly started to open his eyes


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto groaned softly, not sure how long he had been asleep for, though it made him wonder where he was… Looking around tiredly, Naruto saw that he was in the boiler room. Frowning in confusion, he tried to think of the things that had happened before everything went dark… He was talking to Orochimaru about the golden scroll… getting shot with a Shadow Gun… after that… nothing. Did that make sense at all? Taking a deep breath, Naruto pushed himself to sit up and rubbed his chest. The hole that was there had disappeared, the only thing that had showed any sign of an injury was a red circle on his skin.

Turning around, he saw Sasuke sitting at his desk; sound asleep though it made Naruto wonder how long the black haired man had stayed there. Frowning in confusion, Naruto got up and walked over to Sasuke and gently shook his shoulder. "Hey, Teme wake up."

Sasuke just groaned and slowly opened his eyes only to stare at a pair of ocean blue eyes. Blinking a few times, the black haired man sat up and stared at Naruto in shock and confusion. Though, a sign of relief was shining in his black eyes. "Naruto, your awake… how you feeling?"

"I feel fine. I… I felt like I was floating in darkness… I was cold… freezing…" Shaking his head, Naruto tried to think of what more he could say to explain what he had felt while he had slept. He didn't remember it very much… "I was alone… so very alone… but I heard… I heard Hinata's voice… her voice brought so much light to that place… than… than I woke up feeling better than ever before…" Shaking his head, Naruto stared at Sasuke as if he would understand what he was saying.

Sasuke chuckled a bit as he said "you were alone and cold because of Orochimaru's spell and cause of your sealed memories. But Hinata's voice brought you warmth and a light that you haven't felt in such a long time that you had forgotten what it had felt like. It's the reason on why you're awake right now, and healed from Orochimaru's gun and the Toad Sage's curse over the scroll."

"The scroll, where is it?"

Sasuke frowned as he said "oh, Hinata went to go take it back. She wanted to save you…" The way he had said that, it made Naruto's blood boil a bit. As if Hinata was just going to someone else's place to hang out and have fun. But with the Toad Sage… it made Naruto worry… he knew that the sage was an old pervert and would try to take advantage of her! He knew it…

"Naruto, Hinata can take care of herself. She had taken care of Gaara by herself. She can handle the Toad Sage just fine… Maybe you could deal with Orochimaru… make a deal since it seems like you're no longer under his control… or else you would have tried to go back to him for some more orders…"

He was shocked hearing this. Hinata took on Gaara? And won? That just didn't make any sense, Hinata was a human and yet she took on one of the most powerful spirits of the spirit world… It was either just dumb luck on her part or she was a lot stronger than she let on. Though, Naruto was just thankful that Hinata was safe… for the time being… though right now he had to think of something… had to find a way to keep Hinata safe and to get her out of here now that he was no longer under Orochimaru's control.

This was his chance to free Hinata… But it wasn't going to be as easy as it seemed.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto left the boiler room and started to head for the top floor. He walked up the stairs, knowing very well that if he took the elevators Orochimaru would know that someone was coming up, and he wasn't expecting anyone to be coming up at this time. Taking a deep breath Naruto saw that everyone was staring at him with a strange look on their faces. They all looked like they were in shock to see him walking around.

Maybe Orochimaru had told them that he was no longer working for the bath house. Though, that was half the truth at this point… he wasn't going to work here forever… Though, the only problem was that he still didn't have any memories of his past… Sighing softly, the blonde fox kept walking up the stairs, his many tails swishing behind him as he walked. He was excited to show Orochimaru what he was going to do. For now, Naruto didn't have to hold back his urge to punch the white skinned freak in the face breaking his nose.

Chuckling, Naruto looked up at the stairs, he was almost there… just another two flights of stairs and Naruto would be at the top.

_"My love, you must promise that we will meet in my next life… promise me this…"_ Said a woman's voice in Naruto's mind, which had caused him to stop and rub his forehead. Trying to figure out what the hell was that… why had he heard a voice that… that almost sounded like Hinata's? That didn't make any kind of sense at all… Shaking his head, the young man kept on walking up the stairs, he wasn't going to stop. He had to keep going in order to save Hinata from this place…

Though, while he was at it… he was going to look in Kiba's memories… hoping to figure out how Hinata really got those bruises… for if they were made how he thought they were made then he would make sure that he was human… "So I can rip him a new one." He growled out softly before starting to go up the last flight of stairs.

For him, the more he thought about hurting Kiba the more he forgot about time… he lost track of time on how far he had to keep going… For, before he _knew_ it Naruto had already reached the top… He could faintly hear Orochimaru speaking through the door.

"Hana didn't get enough money from Gaara. She'll have to be punished…"

"But, Hana got rid of Gaara… Besides she is protected by a Spirit's Kiss."

"Bah! A Spirit Kiss is nothing more than a fairy tale. It isn't true and will never be true understood." Growled out Orochimaru, which told Naruto that even though the pale skinned man was a great mage that he didn't believe in the power of the Spirit Kiss, though Orochimaru seemed like he just didn't believe at all, though Naruto knew that he had to catch Orochimaru off guard so his plan will word, taking a deep breath, Naruto kept listening to what Orochimaru was saying… hoping that it would give him an idea to when he wasn't looking at his desk…

"Sir, what are we to do… Naruto is gone and Hana disappeared…"

"Well… since she's not here than I guess we could cook up some bacon." Laughed out Orochimaru which only made Naruto sick to his stomach, oh how he wished that he could just shoot… oh yeah…

Taking a deep breath, Naruto pushed open the door saying "hold on Orochimaru."

"Master Naruto, you're alive!" Shouted one of the servants, though Naruto didn't look at him to figure out who it was… he was more focused on the pale skinned man though while Orochimaru was focused on Naruto, one of the fox spirit's many tails was slowly reaching over to Orochimaru's desk to take the one thing that he knew that would make Orochimaru listen to him.

"So, you're still alive… who knew that you were strong enough to survive the Shadow Gun… No one has ever survived its power." Said Orochimaru with a frown, trying to figure out why Naruto was here. Though, Naruto just smirked as he saw the confused look on Orochimaru's face, it made him smile.

"I want you to rip up Hana's contract and free both herself, and Kiba so they may return to the human world."

"And why should I do that…?"

"Cause of this!" Naruto charged toward Orochimaru, picking him up by his throat and slamming him against the wall, his one tail coming close to him and handing him a familiar black gun as Naruto pointed it at the snake man's head. Orochimaru's eyes were wide when Naruto had drawn his own gun against him. This was something that he hadn't been expecting at all. "Now, do as I say Orochimaru. Rip up Hana's contract and I'll let you live."

Shaking, Orochimaru stared at the angered fox spirit, the blonde's once blue eyes were red with rage. Looking more and more feral than before, showing that Naruto wasn't kidding around. He was much too serious to be kidding right about now. Gulping, Orochimaru calmly said "I… I don't know Naruto you know as much as I do that… that once someone signs that it's almost impossible for them to get out."

"That's bull shit Orochimaru. I'll give you to the count of five for you to rip up her contract before I shoot your brains out and let them splatter on the wall." Growled out the fox, he started to count down. "Five…" He dug the gun a little deeper into Orochimaru's forehead. "Four…" He turned the safety off as his eyes narrowed into slits. "Three…" He tightly held onto the trigger getting ready to fire. "Two…" Naruto dub the gun just a tiny bit deeper into the white man's skull. "One…"

"Wait! I'll do it! If she can past my test then… then I'll let her go!"

Naruto just raised his eyebrow at Orochimaru but agreed… Hinata was a smart woman… and knew very well that she could easily pass anything. Dropping the man, he calmly said "I'm keeping this gun… for if you go back on your word… I'll shoot you and rip up her contract myself…"

With that, Naruto walked out of Orochimaru's office with the gun. Not wanting to take the risk of the snake man taking the gun and trying to shoot Naruto in the back so he couldn't get her… Looks like things were starting to lighten up after all.

Groaning, Hinata stretched as she was let off at Swamp Bottom. She was thankful that she was able to get off and stretch. Looking around, the young woman wondered which way she had to go now… Frowning, she thought that she would just go toward the forest… Maybe if she was lucky that she would find a sign or something that would tell her where she had to go in order to find the toad sage, though at the same time… hoping that she could get something to eat at least… she was hungry…

As she walked, Hinata tried to think about the dream that she had… of Kiba pushing her into the street… being saved by that strange man… it confused her on who the man was but deep in her heart… she felt like she knew who it was. But at the same time, she couldn't think on who it was… Sighing softly, Hinata kept walking, thinking that maybe if she just kept thinking of something that it would keep her mind busy of how long she was traveling.

Though, now she knew why it was called Swamp Bottom… It was literally a swamp… and it looked like that it had hit rock bottom years ago. Though, it made her think on why anyone would want to live here… unless it was because of the toads… since well he is a toad sage, so of course he would want to be in his element. Frowning in confusion, Hinata leaned against a tree to get a rock that had fallen in her shoe as she walked. Unless it was from a small stone that had gotten stuck on her heel that had fallen into her shoe, or there was a hole in her shoe that had made a rock come in…

At this point, anything was possible.

When the blue haired woman looked up, she couldn't believe what she was seeing… it was a toad half her height hoping toward her, tilting her head to the side Hinata put her shoe back on and stared at the toad as it jumped over to her. "Are you here to see Jiraiya?"

"Who?"

"The Great Toad Sage."

"Oh, than yes… yes I am."

"Follow me please."

With that, the toad started to hop on ahead of Hinata. Guiding her to where the Toad Sage lived. Who would have thought that the sage would send someone out here… did he know that she was coming? Or did he always send a toad out to search for people when he senses that people land or come here? It was all so confusing to her. Staring at the frog- err… toad, Hinata saw that it was red with a strange blue pattern. Almost as if the pattern were leaves maybe? That was hard to say really…

"Um… was the Toad Sage expecting me?"

"He knew that someone was coming. He didn't know that it would be a woman. I must warn you, he is a huge pervert."

Hinata just sighed, so that's why Sasuke was telling her that he was weird. It did make sense now… Though, now she knew that she would have to keep her guard up and that he kept his distance from her. At least, till she could get him to lift the curse from Naruto and so she could go back to him.

The toad just kept on hopping along; Hinata wondered what it was like to jump like that. It made her wonder so many things, like was this guy almost like Orochimaru? Or was he different? That would be hard to say… Sighing softly, Hinata rubbed her arms as if she was cold and looked on ahead; she saw a small house with lights. Seeing that they were close now…

"Is that his home?" Asked the young woman as she stared at the hopping toad, after all why else would the toad lead her to this place?

"It is, he might be writing something or looking for his scroll. That is why you came all the way out here is it not?"

"It is…"

The toad went silent after that, and hopped up onto a large rock and pointed his lantern that Hinata had now just noticed… toward the door. Why didn't she notice that lantern sooner? Was she in such deep thought that she had failed to notice it? Shaking her head, Hinata walked toward the front door and gently knocked on the wooden door. It looked like such a nice little cottage. Something so homey… it made her home sick…

"Come on in."

Taking a deep breath, Hinata walked opened the door and walked on inside. The first thing she saw was a tall man with tanned skin, long white hair that almost touched the ground. He wore a green shirt and green pants… The shirt had a net like style down the center of the chest. And long green sleeves that had net-like gloves… over his shirt was a long red vest-like jacket. Tilting her head to the side, Hinata calmly said "are you… Jiraiya the Toad Sage?"

Seeing the man nod, Hinata walked over to him saying "um… Naruto stole something from you and… and I wanted to return it…" The man lifted his head from whatever it was he was writing and gave a small smile. Only for that smile to turn into a goofy grin.

"Well, aren't you a pretty woman. I don't get many women here; I'm amazed that someone as beautiful as you would show up." Jiraiya stood up and held Hinata by her shoulders giving Hinata a look over then stared at her chest with a perverted grin. Though, Hinata punched him in the face watching as he fell over. "Don't do that again please… I only came to return what Naruto had stolen from you."

Quickly, the white haired man stood up and gently took the scroll from Hinata though as soon as he had touched it, he blinked in confusion. "What happened to my protection spell?"

"What do you mean?"

"I had a spell on this that would tear anyone from the inside if it was stolen… but it's broken… That doesn't make sense…"

"Maybe it was weak against Naruto…" Hinata suggested, which only made Jiraiya laugh. Blinking in confusion, the blue haired woman asked "what? What's so funny?"

"The only thing powerful enough to break my spell… the _only_ thing that could break my spell is true love."

"Love?"

"Yes, I may be a pervert but I believe in true love… so my spells, can only be broken by true love…"

Hinata was confused… if the spell was destroyed, than who could have broken it? Yes, she loves Naruto more than anything but… he wasn't bleeding from the inside when she found Naruto… He only had a wound to his chest from a gunshot… that doesn't make any kind of sense… Rubbing her arms, Hinata tried to think if Naruto was okay. But, nothing would calm her down till she knew that Naruto was safe…

"Come, I'll make some tea… make yourself at home okay? If the spell is broken than I'm sure that the worst is over for Naruto."

Nodding, Hinata sat down and waited for the tea. Wondering what could have happened… wondering if Naruto was really okay… "Ah yes, Hinata… you worked for Orochimaru correct? How was it that your memories weren't affected?"

"How… how did you know my name?"

"I know the names of anyone that enters the spirit world, even humans."

"Oh… um, yes… I was trying to save… my boyfriend… he was turned into a pig… and… and Naruto tried to help me…" Hinata wasn't sure why she was telling him all of this. But, had a feeling that he could be trusted… he almost reminded her of her grandfather… if her grandfather was a pervert that is… Sighing softly, she calmly said "well… when Naruto found me, I felt like I knew him from somewhere… but I couldn't remember… I might have been a child when I met him…"

"Hm… that is a good start Hinata, after all when you first meet someone you never forget… memories may fade deep within your mind but you'll never truly forget them." The Toad Sage calmly said before handing Hinata a cup of tea. Staring at her with gentle eyes, he calmly said "look Hinata, I'm not going to tell you that your memory will return right away, it normally does when you've relived that memory… Just relax okay?" With that, Jiraiya went to the back room for a moment to get something.

Leaving Hinata to herself… to her thoughts and the memories that she cannot reach, this of course made her sigh softly in confusion.

Looking at the flames in the fire place, Hinata tried to think on what she could do, thinking on what she should do… but hoping to remember… She knew that Naruto looked so very familiar to her… but she couldn't place the time or place… It was as if, that memory had been blocked… But, maybe… she should open her mind back to the idea of magic and spirits… like when she was a child.

After all, that was when she really did believe in all of this. She knew, that maybe if she had opened her memory back up to magic… that she would remember.

Closing her eyes, Hinata could picture it all… a shrine… her as a small child… Looking around with curious eyes, than looking up at a man with blonde hair… and sad blue eyes… She couldn't see his face… it was blank just like the statue in the shrine… Had that been Naruto?

"Hinata, here…" Said Jiraiya when he had returned, which had made Hinata look up only to see Jiraiya holding a beautiful orange ribbon with black flames at the end. It reminded her of Naruto's clothes… but… just a reverse of colours. Smiling a bit, Hinata gently took the ribbon from the white haired man's hand and removed the ribbon from her hair, replacing it with the long orange black one.

Though, just as she had tied her hair back with it, someone else had knocked at the door. Though, it sounded… soft… as if there was something that had padded the force of the hit on the door. "Hinata can you get that for me," asked the toad Sage as he went to get his other coat.

Hinata nodded and opened the door, about to greet the person who had knocked only for her eyes to widen in shock. For, standing just outside the door was a huge fox the size of a horse, (maybe bigger) standing outside. Nine tails gently moving about in the wind long ears folded back in a calm and gentle manner. Though, the eyes… red as crimson… pupils slit-like a snake's… were calm, sweet… and gentle…

"Naruto!" She cried as she ran to the fox. Holding onto him and nuzzling his head with hers, small tears rolling down her cheeks. Letting out happy sobs as she said "you're okay… I… I'm so happy Naruto… I… I never knew that you would be okay…"

The fox just let out a soft growl of content.

Jiraiya smiled as he walked out of the door. Knowing fully well how his spell had broken… it was because of both of them. When he had held the scroll, he saw the memories of Naruto… the reason how the spell broke was because he wanted to protect Hinata's world from Orochimaru. "Naruto, you have done a great thing by risking your life, to save Hinata's… in order to repay me for stealing my scroll just protect her from now on." Naruto nodded and knelt down for Hinata to get on.

Smiling, the lavender eyed woman got on Naruto's back and grinned at him and waved to Jiraiya. Now, it was time for them to get back to the bath house… though as long as Naruto was with her… she could go through anything…


	10. Chapter 10

**Just one more chapter to go after this**

* * *

><p>Hinata lied on Naruto's soft fur. She never knew that his fur could be this soft. It was as if, he was her own personal pillow. Giggling happily, Hinata tried to think on what they could do now. Naruto was no longer under the scrolls influence. Well, more like its curse. And, he didn't listen to Orochimaru anymore. Though, what had confused her the most was how Naruto was able to find her? Was it Sasuke that had told him where she had gone?<p>

It was a possibility.

Sighing softly, Hinata looked up at the sky… it was so beautiful… so calm and free. Just like Naruto… though the only problem was that Naruto still didn't remember his real name. That much Hinata knew… Sighing softly, the young woman nuzzled the fox's fur and tried to think of happy time… happy memories. Like when she was a little girl… so happy and care free.

It was as if the outside world would never hurt her. But because of that, she had been kidnapped… _'Wait… I was kidnapped?'_ She didn't know where that had come from… Hinata hadn't remembered it before… unless it was the memory that had been forgotten cause of her disbelief in magic… Though, now that she believes in magic once again… Hinata tried to think on her past… But it was as if the harder she tried… the harder it was to remember…

Hinata could faintly remember the shrine… She remembered she had gone there with her father… where he had told her the story of the spirit that protected it so long ago. She loved that story when she was younger… but now, she doesn't remember it. It was buried, locked away in the depths of her mind.

Sighing softly, Hinata looked at Naruto's ears, they looked so soft and comforting… though she wanted to rub them feared that Naruto wouldn't like it… but, a voice deep within her told her that he would love it…

Taking a deep breath, Hinata crawled over to Naruto's head a little more, stretching out her arm and gently started to rub his ear. Though, when she had started to rub his ear, she could faintly hear a content growl… though it was hard to tell where it was coming from since the sound of the wind blowing past them was quite loud.

Looking down at Naruto, she wondered if it was him that was growling… since he was the only one around to do that right now… Frowning in confusion, Hinata smiled softly and kissed his ear. Hoping to tease him, though, she highly doubted that would work… but it couldn't hurt to try could it?

Giggling, Naruto had shuddered when her lips had touched his ear. Shaking his head, Hinata saw that he was trying to keep his eyes on the objects a head of them, though Hinata was making it hard…

Lying her head on his neck, Hinata asked "Naruto… do you have any memories of your past, or of even your name?" She only saw him shake his head, which made Hinata frown softly. Guessing that it must have been hard for him to not know who he was, the young blue haired woman couldn't imagine a worse hell. Sighing softly, she buried her face in his neck once more… She wanted to spend one last night together with Naruto… before she helps him with his memories…

"Naruto, can we rest a bit?"

Nodding, Naruto landed just above the water's surface and looked around. Trying to find a place for them to rest… Naruto was a little worn out himself since it had taken all of his energy to speed over to where Hinata had been… And knew… that if he didn't rest that he would fall over…

"How about over there?" Pointed Hinata, it was nice and dry so that would be a great place to rest. The fox nodded his head and walked over to the forest. He knew this place quite well… Least, from what Hinata could tell… Frowning in confusion, Hinata looked around, wondering how this place looked like someone had once lived in it before. Tilting her head to the side, the young woman yawned as Naruto stopped to let her off.

It was homey, that much was for sure… some of the trees were bent as if to make a roof… "Naruto, have you been here before?"

Turning over to Naruto, she saw that he had finally shifted back into a human form. Giving a small smile he walked over saying "yeah… before I worked at the bath house…" Hinata was shocked, did his memories return or, was it just a small memory that his mind just couldn't forget? That was something she couldn't say for sure at the moment…

"Do you remember?" Asked Hinata, staring at him with curious lavender eyes, wondering if he had remembered, thinking that if he did… did that mean that he also remembered that girl that Sasuke had mentioned to her. Why did the thought of that hurt her so much? Seeing Naruto shake his head, it just made Hinata all the more confused… if he didn't remember than how did he know about this place?

"I remembered this place… because it holds a deep meaning to me… I can't say why or how… but I just know that I used to stay here before my home had been created, and after it had been taken away from me." Naruto calmly said, turning away from Hinata as if he was ashamed of making her hear all of this.

Reaching her hand out to him, Hinata gently placed her palm on his cheek turning his head to her as she said "I didn't mean to bring up a bad memory Naruto…"

He just gave her a small smile, showing her that he was fine with it. Taking a deep breath, the fox man gently placed his hand on her wrist, pulling it away from his face. Staring at Hinata with an intense stare that made her blush, for Hinata had never seen that look on him before. It was so strange, yet… her heart couldn't stop pounding in her chest. "Na… Naruto…" She whispered softly, not sure what she should do… what she should think. It was as if Naruto was acting on instinct instead of his mind…

"Hinata… why did you risk your life… to save mine," asked Naruto, his voice was in a whisper, a whisper that was husky as if he was an animal in heat. Though, it only made her heart pound more in her ribcage. The young woman didn't know that her face could heat up like this… feeling like her face was as red as a cherry.

"I… I wanted to save you… I didn't want you to die… you mean the world to me Naruto… I've never… felt this way about anyone else… not even with Kiba. I just… don't know if you feel the same…"

He rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip as if trying to get her to tell him what she was feeling. Hinata's eyes half closed, trying to think of a way to express herself… to say the words that were in her heart… But they just wouldn't come out at all. It was as if the words were stuck in her throat… not wanting to be out where Naruto could hear them. "Tell me… what you feel Hinata…" He whispered softly, trying to hear the words that were engraved in her heart. Hinata felt like… she could do this… that she could tell him…

But, if her words were heard… and he felt the same, Naruto wouldn't be able to kiss her… the Spirit Kiss protected her lips from anyone else… least, from another spirit's lips. But at the moment, Hinata couldn't think… she didn't think… she just acted… "I love you…" She whispered, tears appearing at the corners of her closed eye lids, clinging to her long lashes as she waited for his answer. But, her only answer… was a deep and loving kiss…

Wait… a kiss? But how, Naruto shouldn't even be able to kiss her and here he was… his lips against hers… Though, she didn't care at the moment. She just wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and kissed him deeper. Wanting to enjoy the kiss for all it was worth… Though, Naruto pinned her to the ground, holding her to his chest as he kissed her. Hinata didn't mind this… though if it had been Kiba she would have kicked or punched him.

But that was because she didn't love him anymore… she loved Naruto… she was in love with a spirit…

"Hinata… I love you… I've loved you when I first saw you…" Whispered Naruto, his lips mere inches away from hers… his breath brushing against her lips.

Hinata almost cried at his words… he loved her… but when his memories returned… he wouldn't feel the same anymore… he just wouldn't… He would go after that girl that he had saved… she knew he would… Yes, she had a dream that she had been saved by a spirit… yes, she had been kissed by a spirit-wait… Gaara tried to kiss her and had been thrown away from her… Naruto… he was the only one that was able to kiss her… did that mean…?

Mentally shaking her head, Hinata tangled her fingers in the blonde man's hair and kissed him once more. She'll think more on that later… right now, she just wanted to enjoy being in Naruto's embrace… wanted to enjoy the feel of his lips on hers… the warmth that his body provided her. She wanted to enjoy it all…

Blushing crimson, Hinata couldn't believe that she and Naruto… Shaking her head, Hinata couldn't help but grin… her first time… had been with someone she loved… even if it would only be one time… she was glad… that it had been Naruto and not Kiba. The very thought of Kiba touching her like Naruto did… it gave her chills.

Looking over at her side, Hinata saw that Naruto was sound asleep, his arms wrapped around her in a protective embrace. She couldn't help but smile at him… he had told her that she could rest before falling asleep himself… though, she did but… not for very long. Maybe a few hours, but as soon as she felt the sun rising… she had opened her eyes… maybe it was because she had grown used to waking up at the crack of dawn. It could be possible. Yawning softly, Hinata stared at Naruto and giggled softly, his little fox ears were sticking out twitching at the tiniest sounds. It was so cute and adorable that she had to touch them… Gently, she placed her thumb and index finger on the small ear and gently started to rub them.

The only sound that vibrated from the spirit man was a soft and content growl coming from his chest. It was so soft and soothing that Hinata felt that she could have fallen asleep herself. But she knew that she couldn't sleep right now. She had to return to the bath house. Naruto had told her that Orochimaru was going to give her one test… if she passed, than she could leave… if she failed… than she had to stay forever…

She did want to go home… but she thought that if she failed… than she wouldn't have much of a choice for them not to eat Kiba… they would eat him at some point… and that was the last thing that Hinata wouldn't want right now…

"Hinata?" Groaned out Naruto as he rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand… his blue eyes stared right back at her, knowing that they had to leave soon. Much to their disappointment, both of them didn't want to leave… they knew that… but they also knew that they had to leave so that way Hinata could take the test and see if she could go home… go back to the human world. Hinata just smiled at Naruto and kissed his forehead telling him that she was awake. "Ready to go," asked the fox man.

"Yes…" Answered Hinata, which had caused both of them to get up and grab their discarded clothes.

Sighing softly, Hinata picked up her shirt and slid it on. Looking over at Naruto she saw the muscles that his back had… it made her blush softly and she didn't know why… yes, they just made love but she was acting like some sex craved teenager… Taking a deep breath, Hinata looked back over at the trees, wondering what the test would be. Knowing Orochimaru it would be touch.

Running a hand through her hair, she had slid on her pants then tied her hair back up in the ribbon that the Toad Sage had given her.

Turning back, Hinata saw that Naruto had shifted back into a fox and smiled softly. She loved this form of his… it was powerful yet at the same time… gentle… Getting up, Hinata slid her shoes on and walked over to the fox and slid on his back. "Okay, I'm ready." She said with a bright and cheerful smile. Thinking that it was better to just get this over and done with, just to start the test and finish… though it made her wonder what the test was…

Looking at the sky, Hinata wondered how long it would take for them to get back to the bath house. Yawning, Hinata nuzzled the orange fur of Naruto's neck, wondering how he kept his fur so soft… so fluffy… Yawning Hinata looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was rising… looking ahead of them she saw that they were getting closer. It was as if Naruto was getting faster and faster.

He let out a soft growl, as if telling her that they were about to arrive. Hinata could see the bridge that lead to the bath house. She couldn't believe it that they were there… that this nightmare… the nightmare of working here to keep Kiba safe was almost done.

Once they arrived at the bath house, Hinata hopped off at the bridge and standing there… was Orochimaru with a scroll in his hand. She knew right away that it was her contract. Naruto growled at the pale skinned snake man. Knowing fully well that he hated him, though what Hinata hadn't expected was for Orochimaru to lift his hand and threw a strange ball of black light at Naruto.

Yelping, Naruto was hit in the head, flipping through the air and landing on his belly whimpering.

"Naruto! What did you do to him Orochimaru?" Shouted Hinata, glaring her lavender eyes at the black haired man, wondering what the hell was he trying to pull.

Smirking, Orochimaru just ran a hand through his hair as he said "simple. This is your test Hana. You have to guess Naruto's real name within ten minutes. If you don't, he'll die." Her eyes widened, this was her test? She had to guess Naruto's name before the time was up? No… this wasn't fair! Shaking her head, Hinata ran to Naruto and wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled his fur.

Trying to think of her child hood, knowing that she had met Naruto back then… Closing her eyes, she tried to think of anything that could have given her a sign… Naruto was a fox spirit yes… so that narrowed it down a bit. She could faintly hear her father's words of a spirit fox that had protected the village a long time ago. Though, the name… she knew that the name had been said…

But her mind kept flashing to a blonde haired man with sad ocean blue eyes looking at the shrine as if he had lost everything in his life. Her mind drifting to when she had been kidnapped, to when she had pleaded for the spirit of the shrine to save her… to the blonde haired man saving her… punching a hole in the hood of the car to stop it…

Thrashing his tails around… wait… tails… the man had tails like Naruto… One of the great legends… it had the name that she remembered when they were doing myths in high school. Her father's words echoed in her mind when she had asked for the spirits name…

"Naruto no Kyuubi, Guardian of the Hyuuga Shrine, protector of the Hyuuga heir's for all time!"

Once she had shouted that, Naruto's eyes had snapped open and his body had burst into flames. Causing Hinata to scream and let go of him in fright that he had just exploded in flames because she had been right. Shielding her eyes with her hand, Hinata stared at where Naruto had once lied. Thinking that she had just killed him when she had said his name… or… she had ran out of time…

But, her thoughts had been proven wrong when a figure stood in the flames. A gasp had been heard from Orochimaru as her contract exploded and everyone had cheered for her… But that didn't surprise her, no… what had surprised her was that out of the flames came out Naruto… His clothes still looked the same but the colours had switched places… the flames instead of being orange were black… and the black that had resided on his clothes had now turned orange.

He gave her a soft smile saying "I remember…"

Hinata couldn't help but have tears of joy running down her cheeks as she stared at Naruto. His eyes… no longer steely but bright and shinning with life… joy… and happiness something that she had wanted to see for so long… something that she had never known that she would see on him again. His skin, tan as it had once been… something that she had remembered when she had met him as a child.

Orochimaru growled saying "get out of here!"

Hinata didn't need to be told twice… she and Naruto had run off from the bath house. Everyone cheering from behind her, she hadn't expected to be freed. Though, it made her wonder where Kiba was… wouldn't he have showed up when she had passed the test? Though, maybe Naruto knew the answer to that…

"Kiba is on the other side of the river. Trying to find you…" He whispered softly as they ran, only to add "he had woken up, having no memory of being a pig or the food that he had consumed. All he knew was that he was angry when he saw that he couldn't find you."

Hinata looked up at him and frowned in confusion. "Naruto… will I see you again?" He nodded at her and gave her a soft and kind smile, which had made her smile in return as she said "promise?"

"I promise Hinata… I'll return to you. I have my name back… I have my memories back… I just gotta handle a few things here first and then… I'll return to you Hinata…" He placed his hand on her cheek, wrapping his free arm around her waist and stared at her with such soft and gentle eyes that it almost made Hinata cry in joy. For it had seemed like that as soon as Naruto got his memories back, that she did as well…

"I love you Hinata… I want you to take care of yourself… and of the gift I've left you."

Hinata was a little confused on that, but said nothing before kissing him softly then ran down the stairs. Running as fast as she could, yes she wasn't wearing the same clothes that she wore when she had first came here but not like Kiba would notice or care… she wasn't afraid of him anymore… she would finally be able to stand up for herself and fight back.

Once she was at the stone steps, she could faintly see Kiba looking around for her. His hands on his hips, up he still looked the same as he did before they had entered here… Walking over to him, Hinata called out to him. Normally, she wouldn't have done that but… after what she's been through Hinata wasn't afraid to do what she's wanted to do…

"There you are you stupid bitch. I've been looking for you. Let's get outta here and get into our new place. Then you can make me my dinner." Kiba said with a glare, which didn't faze Hinata like it used too. She just crossed her arms under her breasts and walked on ahead of him which did not make Kiba happy. "Hey did you hear me you stupid bitch?"

"Oh, I heard you. But news flash Kiba… I'll be going into _my_ house. For, if I remember correctly I was the one that paid for it. I was the one that used up my savings to buy the house. So it's in my name. Not yours. And, you can cook your own dinner for I'm done. I'm dumping your sorry ass."

"What? You can't dump me Hinata. You're mine and mine alone you understand!" He grabbed her wrist and tightly pulled her to him. "No one will have you Hinata. You're mine till you die."

Narrowing her eyes at him, Hinata twisted her arm around and grabbed his wrist than kicked him in the stomach. "No Kiba. I'm not yours. You've done nothing but abused me. Beat me. And you even tried to kill me by pushing me into the street. I won't let you control me anymore. I have my own life and you are not going to be a part of it."

With that, Hinata started to walk on ahead… for she had just completed the first step to a new life… one that doesn't involve Kiba… But a life where she wasn't afraid of spirits and… had fallen in love with one. Hinata would enjoy her freedom… and wait for Naruto to return to her… The young woman smiled softly and knew that this was just the start… for she still had so many things left to do… So many more things left…


	11. Chapter 11

Six years had passed since Hinata had a visit to the spirit world with Kiba… (Now her official Ex-Boyfriend) and had learned that spirits had been real the whole time. Though, she knew that she couldn't tell anyone what had happened. How she and Kiba her gone missing for as long as they did. She had just told them that… she had gone to another place that she couldn't describe. Which was true, the spirit world was a place filled with its own beauty, something that shouldn't be tarnished with the modern world.

Though, after her visit back to her parents' home, they had been… thankful that Hinata had finally left Kiba. That they didn't want to see her in such pain anymore, least after she had told them that he was the reason for her pain… Taking a deep breath, Hinata had decided to build a new shrine to Naruto… it was the least that she could do for him.

His old shrine had been destroyed yes, but… she had to make it up to him. The only difference was that the statue had a face that could be seen by everyone. Giving a soft and gentle smile at the shrine, Hinata couldn't help but wonder what Naruto was doing now… it made her wonder so many things… just like what he had meant about his gift to her.

At first, she had thought that it was the gift of freedom…

But she had been wrong on so many levels.

For a month after her return to the spirit world, she had gone to the hospital due to sickness. And had been shocked when she had found out that she was one month pregnant, it had been so shocking that she almost couldn't believe it. Until Naruto's words had echoed through her mind at the time. But, when she had told her parents, they had demanded to know who the father was. But, she couldn't tell them the whole truth… only that he had gone missing…

And they believed her.

Now, six years later, Hinata was a single mother… She was twenty-six years old and had a beautiful son that looked just like his father… just… with her eyes and smile. The little boy had spiky blonde hair like his father, the same whisker marks on his cheeks and at times, would have a goofy smile just like Naruto.

She had named him Kenji…

The little boy had run into the living room, giggling as he said "mommy I just beat my game!"

Hinata just giggled and picked up her son and placed him on her lap. Ever since she had given him a Wii for his sixth birthday, he had been on that none stop almost… if it hadn't been for the fact that she would make him shut it down every now and then. Much to the small boy's disappointment, which only made Hinata laugh when he would pout at her… she knew that if Naruto had been here, that he would have been proud of his son… so very much.

"Is that so sweetie? I bet that was hard to do."

"It was mommy!"

Giving a soft and gentle smile to the small boy, Hinata set him down when she had heard someone knocking on the door. Frowning, she didn't know who would be coming at this time but got up from her seat to answer it. Though, once she had opened the door Hinata gasped when a hand had shot out and wrapped itself around her neck. It was Kiba… and he was drunk as all hell.

"Found… found you Hinata… Hic…" He blinked a few times and pushed Hinata inside and threw her into the wall.

Hissing in pain, Hinata stared at Kiba in shock, he hadn't come near her in six years so… why now? Was it because he was drunk and thought that she was his still? That could be a reason for it but she wouldn't allow him to be here, not where Kenji would be a target also. "Why are you here Kiba?" Asked Hinata with demand in her voice, not wanting him to notice her son at all…

"I've come to see my woman… is it that hard to notice this you bitch… this is my house…"

"It isn't Kiba. I kicked you out, the house is in my name and you have a restraining order and are not to come near me."

"Bull shit. You wouldn't do that to me and I know it… Hic…"

Hinata wished that she could beat him, but no… she didn't want to set a bad example for him… When Kiba was walking toward her once more, Hinata's eyes widened in fear, not sure what she could do, she could kick him yes, but that wouldn't be enough to get him out of here…

"Leave my mommy alone!" Shouted the blonde boy as he ran and bit Kiba's ankle, which had caused the wild eyed man to howl in pain trying to get Kenji off of him. Hinata shouted for him to run and hide, though Kiba just picked up the boy by his throat and narrowed his eyes.

"I see you cheated on me Hinata…"

"Leave my baby alone!" She shouted with fear and panic.

Kiba just narrowed his eyes and tightened his hold on the small boy's throat. Hinata got up and tried to run to Kiba, but he only kicked the woman in the stomach and caused her to hit the wall once again. "Kenji!" she shouted, her fear was so easily heard in her voice.

But then, the lights dimmed for a moment… the windows swung open as a gust of wind rushed in the house. Hinata gasped in shock, what was happening? Though at the window was a figure of a tall muscular man with spiky hair. As soon as the lights came back on, Hinata stared at a blonde man with blue ocean eyes… whisker marks on his cheeks… though instead of the clothes that used to see while in the spirit world, he was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans…

"Get your dirty hands off my son." He growled out, Hinata now could make out his nine tails swishing angrily out behind him. And the movement had made him look more menacing, something that Hinata didn't see very often, not in the spirit world at least… Kiba just growled and dropped the boy and got ready to fight the man at the window…

Kiba just stared at confusion, wondering how a man could have gotten up here since they were pretty high up off of the ground. Hinata though, she knew how Naruto could have gotten up here. She had done some research on Naruto no Kyuubi, and had learned that he could control wind so long as he was using it only to protect. But, she hadn't expected that he would use the wind to try to frighten Kiba… unless it had been another form of protection.

"Who are you?" Growled out Kiba, his eyes narrowed into slits as he dropped the child, though he let out a hiccup. Hinata knew that Naruto would have caught whiff of the booze on Kiba's breath. It was enough to make even her sick and that was saying something… The brown haired man took hold of a beer bottle and broke the end off in order to make a weapon. Hinata just rolled her eyes, knowing very well that that weapon wouldn't hurt Naruto.

It was like hitting steel with a butter knife. It wouldn't cause any harm to the one being hit, but the one that was doing the hitting.

"I'm your worst nightmare." Growled out Naruto before leaping off of the window sill and charging at Kiba, Hinata had grabbed her son when Kenji ran to her for protection. He let out soft whimpers, something she knew was the fox in him… animals… whether they be adult or even a cub tend to be frightened easily if they're in danger.

Naruto grabbed Kiba by his throat, slamming him into the wall then throwing him to the floor. Kiba tightly held the bottle in his hand and slashed at Naruto, hoping to draw at least a little bit of blood. But the bottle broke as soon as it hit his chest. The only thing that tore was the material of his white shirt. Kiba just stared in shock, not sure what was going on. It just wasn't possible for someone to not bleed from an attack like that…

Though, while he had been thinking that Naruto swung his fist hit him square in the face. Kiba howled in pain as he flew into the wall once more. He had his hand over his face, and Hinata knew right away from the blood that Kiba's nose was broken. This was not something that she had thought would happen… it just didn't seem like Naruto to do that, but well… he really was pissed off at Kiba for all the years of being abused and bruises… it was… it was as if Naruto was going to make Kiba pay with each and every bruise that he gave her…

"I'm going to make you pay you son of a bitch." Naruto growled deadly, his eyes flashing crimson trying to fight back the desire to kill… Sniffling, Hinata wanted to run to Naruto to get him to stop this… but Kenji… he was so frightened that she didn't know if she could let go of him. Knowing that Kenji would cry, distracting Naruto and allowing Kiba to hit him…

"Get up." Naruto commanded coldly, the desire to protect his mate and offspring was clearly heard in his voice, something that Hinata didn't hear very often… though, and it made her shudder a bit.

"Why protect… a whore…" Kiba groaned his eyes already black and blue… his nose swollen and red a few drops of blood had gotten on his shirt. Though, Hinata knew that was when Naruto had hit his crossing point, for Naruto picked up Kiba by his shirt and narrowed his eyes once more.

"Don't you ever… call Hinata that ever again…" He growled before throwing him out the window. Naruto's body glowed with a red light; he walked to the window getting ready to jump out into the night to beat Kiba to a pulp. But… a voice had stopped him.

"Don't go Naruto! Please, don't do this anymore."

"He hurt you Hinata! He tried to kill…" The fox spirit didn't dare finish that sentence. Afraid of what could have happened if he had been just too late to save Hinata… too late to save their son…

"But you came Naruto… that's what matters… I'll call the cops… you can easily just say that you were protecting us…"

Naruto took a few deep breaths hoping to calm down his nerves. Though, knew that Hinata was right… that he had come just in time to save them… and that was what mattered the most… Turning back to Hinata, he stared at the small blonde boy that was in Hinata's arms. Tilting his head to the side, Naruto slowly walked toward the two of them. Though, he had a strange mixture of curiosity and fear. She knew that this was the first time that Naruto would have met Kenji in person… for last time; he had seen Kenji in spirit…

And the fear was because he feared that Kenji would be afraid of Naruto cause of what had transpired in the building between himself, and Kiba. "Wh-whats his name…" asked Naruto with fear in his voice, thinking that if he spoke louder, that Kenji would scream and run away from him.

"Kenji…"

"I… I like the name…" He whispered softly, trying to think on what he could do… Hinata knew that he was trying with all his power to be calm though he was still nervous and scared. It was the first time that she had seen him look scared… instead of just hearing it.

Looking down at the small boy in her arms, Hinata smiled softly saying "Kenji sweetie… do you wanna meet your daddy?" The small boy looked up from his hiding place in Hinata's chest and blinked innocently but nodded slowly. His lavender eyes shined brightly with unshed tears, as if thinking that if he cried that it would have made his mother cry. He was trying to be a brave little boy… Smiling more gently, she said "see that blonde man over there. He's your daddy…"

Kenji tilted his head when he turned to stare at Naruto, his eyes wide as if trying to see if he could trust the blonde haired man that stood a few inches away from himself and his mother. Though, Kenji shyly said "you my daddy?"

"Y-yeah…" Said Naruto with a small smile, to Hinata she had never seen a cuter sight than this.

Kenji smiled brightly and jumped out of Hinata's arms and ran right to Naruto, the blonde man knelt and held his arms open for when Kenji jumped at the fox spirit and sniffled. Both boys trying so hard not to cry, Hinata couldn't help but wipe a few stray tears that had started to roll down her cheeks at the scene before her. Father and son that had only just met for the first time in person, and now it had seemed like they had always known each other.

Hinata didn't know if this could get any better…

But it did…

Many weeks after Naruto had returned to the human world, she had introduced him to her parents, telling them that Naruto was Kenji's father… they were thrilled to see someone that was responsible to take care of a child after 'leaving' for a long time. Naruto had blushed in a nervous way and told them that he had some 'important matters' to attend to before returning, and that he hadn't planned on it taking so long.

Though, during diner, Naruto had proposed to Hinata… a big diamond ring in a beautiful black velvet box. The bang was gold, though the designs on the band had caught her attention. It was a fox, tails swirling around the band in a strange wave-like design. The ring was a white diamond, simple yes, but it was just so beautiful that the blue haired woman didn't care.

The wedding was just simple, though to other people it may have seemed weird for some of her friends to dress… differently. Naruto had gone back to the spirit world to get Sasuke and Sakura who were now at long last a couple. Sasuke had listened to Hinata's advice and tried asking Sakura out… and she of course said yes.

And, as of two years ago Sasuke had asked the pink haired spirit to marry him. She said yes to that as well and had given Sasuke the biggest kiss he's ever gotten from her. The raven haired spirit almost fell over from the force of the kiss… (Least from what Naruto had told her.)

Also, after the attack Kiba did on Hinata she had called the cops and told them everything that he had done to her. Including about the scars on her body and him trying to kill her years ago and almost killing her and Kenji that night when Naruto had arrived. He was sentenced ten to life in prison for attempt of murder. Hinata was happy… she had a wonderful son… a great husband who she had loved in both her lives… (Naruto had told her everything…)

And it had explained why she loved him at first sight, because no matter what life she had with him… they were soul mates… And, the best part about being married to a spirit, she now shares Naruto's life… she will never age… never wither away leaving Kenji and Naruto alone… She would be with Naruto… forever...

This… was the happy ending that she had dreamed of having… and now… she had just that. Her happy ending…

The End


End file.
